Le coeur à ses raisons que la raison ne connait point - Blaise Pascal
by Abbyfalls345
Summary: "C'est dans la nature humaine, on nous dit de ne pas toucher à quelque chose et en général, on y touche quand même... Même si on sait qu'on ne devrait pas." Était-il fou ? Sûrement. Elle était sa lumière, lui, son ombre. Il prendra douloureusement conscience qu'elle était son paradis mais aussi son enfer, car une lumière pouvait aussi avoir une part d'ombre en elle... Et autour.
1. Prologue

**Et oui, me revoilà** **avec encore une autre histoire sur KnB. ^^**

 **J'en ai beaucoup mais l'imagination est là donc je veux poser ceci par écrit. Celle-ci va être différente des autres et je préviens aux âmes sensibles de s'abstenir. Je n'ai pas lu d'histoire avec ce sujet-là alors je m'excuse d'avance si elle ressemble à une déjà écrite dans le fandom. Elle m'a inspiré en regardant un téléfilm et si vous l'avez déjà vu vous comprendrez, bien que l'histoire sera assez différente et que vous découvrirez au fil des chapitres. Elle ne sera pas très longue non plus, enfin je pense, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'aime écrire mes histoires ^^ Ceci n'est que le prologue et les premiers chapitres seront assez court ou pas lol, mais je ferais en sorte de les faire un peu plus long :-)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et peut-être à bientôt :***

* * *

Il l'aimait. Elle l'aimait. Ils s'aimaient. Leur relation était fusionnelle. Il était plus âgé de quelques mois. Ils étaient unis. Ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre, quoi qu'il se passait, il ne l'abandonnerait pas, elle non plus. Ils se l'étaient promis depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Oui, ils étaient un frère et une sœur aimants. Une relation fusionnelle qui se renforçait de jour en jour, d'année en année.

Masaomi Akashi et Shiori Akashi aimaient leurs enfants. Bien que ce premier ne le démontrait jamais, ils étaient tout de même sa fierté. Même s'il se montrait plus dur avec l'aîné, il voulait simplement qu'il réussisse sa vie, qu'il ne se fasse pas marcher sur les pieds par qui que ce soit, et qu'il puisse protéger sa sœur du besoin. Quant à Shiori Akashi, elle aimait ses enfants inconditionnellement comme toutes Mères qui se devaient. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour eux, les protégeraient de quiconque leur voudrait du mal. Elle était douce et supportait avec mal le travail que son Mari donnait à son aîné et ferait tout pour qu'il lui laisse un peu de leste, ce qu'il faisait sans trop de réticence. La famille Akashi pouvait paraître parfaite pour ceux qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur, mais tout bascula le jour où Shiori Akashi mourut suite à un cancer.

Les relations entre Père/Fils/Fille se dégradèrent. Masaomi fut encore plus dur avec son aîné, ce qui amenait à la plus jeune à commencer à détester ce dernier pour ça. Mais ce qui ne se dégradait pas et qui s'était encore plus renforcé, c'était la relation frère/sœur, même trop si certains vivraient avec eux.

* * *

Kise Ryōta était un mannequin très en vogue depuis presque toujours. Plongé dedans grâce à sa mère qui était Mannequin et son père qui était un compositeur/artiste très connu. Il avait aussi une sœur, Mina, qui lui avait apprit toutes les ficelles du métier, tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur cette activité qui lui plaisait. Il était très proche d'elle mais pas assez à cause de leur métier et des voyages qu'entreprenait la plus grande à travers le monde.

Ryōta était un grand garçon blond avec des yeux noisettes/d'orée, fin et athlétique et avec un visage assez efféminé. Il réussissait presque tout ce qu'il entreprenait surtout dans le sport. Il avait un don pour copier tout ce qu'il voyait que ce soit au football, handball, volley-ball, ce qui le fatiguait car il n'avait plus aucun challenge. En avait-il déjà eu un d'ailleurs ? Il était aimé et admiré des filles, jalousé et détesté par les garçons. Il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait grâce à sa beauté et à sa gentillesse. Il aimait sa vie mais il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Mais tout changea lorsqu'un ballon lui atterri brutalement à l'arrière de sa tête blonde. Un basané avec des cheveux bleu très atypique pour un Japonais - il pouvait vraiment parler étant donné qu'il avait des cheveux blond comme les blés - lui envoya un ballon dessus sans le faire exprès et c'était par la suite excusé. C'est en voyant le basané jouait à ce sport qu'il décida de rentrer dans le fameux club de Basketball de Teikō, il n'avait jamais essayé alors pourquoi pas ? Il ne savait pas que sa vie ennuyante allait être beaucoup plus bouleversé qu'il ne le crut, plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser et imaginé.


	2. Proximité

**J'ai oublié de vous dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :'(**

* * *

Abigaël aimait son frère. Elle l'aimait d'une façon irrationnelle et inconditionnelle. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que cela n'était pas d'une manière "normale", que tout ça ne devrait pas se passer ainsi. Elle avait toujours été proche de lui, ils étaient inséparables. Ils resteraient à jamais ensemble comme il lui avait promis tant de fois et qu'il continuait à lui dire. Ils faisaient presque tout ensemble, ils faisaient _tout_ ensemble : Dormir, prendre des douches, manger, aller à l'école, le sport. Cela était normal pour la plus jeune mais une voix lui soufflait que cela était immorale, bien que Shi-chan lui assurait le contraire à chaque instant passé ensemble.

Quant à Seijūrō, c'était sa petite sœur, l'amour de sa vie, sa princesse. Elle était à lui et à personne d'autres, il ne laisserait quiconque lui prendre. Il avait déjà perdu sa mère et il refusait de perdre Abigaël. Pour rien au monde, il ne la laisserait partir. C'était tout à fait normal d'aimer sa sœur et il ne la laisserait jamais croire le contraire, jamais la laissait se persuader qu'elle ne pouvait l'aimer comme lui l'aimer. Ce n'était pas immorale mais tout à fait normal. Leur relation était trop fusionnelle pour que les autres comprennent c'était tout, c'était aussi simple que ça.

* * *

Il finit de se préparer et sortit pour réveiller sa sœur, ou du moins, essayer. Il sourit en voyant sa cadette dormir profondément, roulée en boule dans la couverture. Si lui se réveillait toujours avant son réveil, elle, elle avait du mal à se réveiller et s'il n'entreprenait pas de la lever une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tôt, c'était sûre à 95% qu'ils se louperaient pour le Collège, ce qui avait le don de l'amuser et l'exaspération ensuite lorsqu'elle était à moitié consciente mais ne voulait pas se mettre debout.

Le Collégien s'avança et s'agenouilla près de sa tête. Il retira doucement les mèches de ses cheveux noir/reflets rouge de sur ses paupières où cachait des orbes bruns/rouges, ceux qu'ils trouvaient si magnifique. Non. C'était tout à fait normal d'aimer sa sœur.

\- Gël. Il faut te lever. Appela doucement le plus âgé. Gël. Appela-t-il de nouveau en la secouant doucement, la faisant froncer des sourcils et plongeait son nez davantage dans la couette. Abigaël. Fit-il un peu plus fort cette fois en caressant doucement son nez du pouce. C'est l'heure. Informa-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Laisse-moi dormir. Grogna la plus jeune en se retournant dos à lui.

\- Non. Refusa Seijūrō avec un sourire tout en faisant glisser ses doigts sur sa nuque, il la sentit frissonner à ce contact.

\- Si. Grogna-t-elle de nouveau en remontant la couverture entièrement sur son corps, pour retirer les deux intrus de sur sa nuque, commençant à exaspérer le plus vieux.

\- Lève-toi ou je te lèves par la force. Prévint Akashi dans un léger soupir.

\- Pas envie… Lui dit-elle, la voix étouffée par la couette blanche.

Seijūrō leva un sourcil et se releva en croisant les bras. Il réfléchissait à quelque chose pour lever sa chère petite sœur chérie, mais il avait tenté tous les moyens et il était à cours d'idée. Il regarda le réveil et vit qu'il allait bientôt sonner et dans à peine 10 minutes. S'il ne la bougeait pas maintenant, ils allaient être définitivement en retard et il ne l'avait jamais été… Enfin si, mais ce n'était jamais de sa faute. Soudain, une idée lui vint et il sut que celle-là allait la forcer à se préparer. Il se coucha à côté d'Abigaël et il infiltra, non sans mal, sa main droite sous la couette et trouva rapidement son dos qu'il caressa tendrement du bout des doigts, puis il passa les doigts de sa main gauche sur la couverture prés de sa nuque et la découvra légèrement, un léger ronflement lui parvint et il soupira instantanément. Il n'était même plus étonné qu'elle se soit aussi vite rendormie.

\- Abigaël ? Rappela-t-il, proche de son oreille et posa un bisou dans son cou.

\- Mais quoi ?! Grogna-t-elle sèchement en s'éloignant, tenter, de _son_ Oni-chan qui enroula son bras autour de sa taille pour la retenir, ayant prévu son geste. Seijūrō. Râla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Si tu te lèves, je convaincrai Père de t'emmener au Play-off de la NBA. Souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille et la réaction de cette annonce ne se fit pas attendre.

\- SÉRIEUX ?! S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant rapidement et fixant son aîné avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Sérieusement. Acquiesça Akashi avec un léger rire alors qu'elle se leva en quatrième vitesse pour rentrer dans la salle de bain et se préparer.

Maintenant. Il fallait effectivement convaincre son Père de l'y emmener, mais comme c'était pour Abigaël, il ne verrait probablement aucun problème. Il allait garder cette annonce pour la faire se lever le matin. Si cela marchait car après tout, _sa_ sœur était loin d'être bête et savait qu'il ne revenait jamais sur ses paroles. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, il ne lui avait pas précisé en fin de compte. Il éteignit le réveil quand celui-ci sonna et c'est à ce moment que l'eau de la douche coula. Il se leva du lit et alla ordonner au Domestique de préparer le petit-déjeuner de sa cadette, qui devrait mettre un moment, elle n'était vraiment pas du matin et détestait qu'on la presse.

* * *

Abigaël était excitée comme une puce rien qu'à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir se rendre au fameux Play-off aux States. Elle en rêvait depuis qu'elle avait commencé le Basket avec sa maman, à l'âge de 4 ans. Ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse en pensant à cette dernière. Celle-ci lui avait promis qu'elles s'y rendraient ensemble, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et elle avait aujourd'hui disparu. Bien qu'elle soit enchantée de s'y rendre avec Seijūrō, elle aurait tellement voulu qu'elle soit avec eux pour cet instant.

Tout avait si changé dans leur famille. Son père était toujours en voyage d'affaire au Japon ou autre part et lorsqu'il était à la maison, c'était toujours pour rappeler à son fils ses devoirs envers la Famille Akashi, ses responsabilités alors qu'il était encore jeune pour y penser autant. Il était beaucoup plus dur avec Seijūrō et c'était pour ceci que leur relation Père/Fille s'était dégradée. Elle voyait amèrement le changement de son Oni-chan. Ce dernier restait le même lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie. Aimant. Attentionné. Protecteur. Souriant. Mais au Collège, il était impassible, ne faisant aucun sourire ou que très légèrement et encore. Il avait des amis mais elle voulait qu'ils voient qui il était réellement et pas comment leur Père l'avait ''Formaté". Impassible, froid et ne pensait qu'aux études, Basket et à la réussite, la victoire. Elle détestait son Père pour ça. Elle s'aspergea d'eau sur le visage pour se calmer. Elle fit couler l'eau de la douche et se mit dessous et l'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Elle serait vraiment restée sous la couette, elle détestait les cours sauf les entraînements de Basket. Elle détestait son frère lorsqu'il faisait ça, puis elle tilta.

\- J'espère vraiment qu'il disait que pour aujourd'hui et qu'il va tenir parole… Marmonna-t-elle en comprenant qu'elle s'était peut-être faites avoir par son manipulateur de frangin.

Elle resta encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes sous la douche et en sortit, elle enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et marmonna dans sa barbe imaginaire lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait oublié ses vêtements.

* * *

 **Du côt** **é de Ryōta Kise :**

Kise Ryōta s'ennuyait fermement. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ces cours. Les sciences étaient bien la matière qu'il détestait le plus. À quoi cela lui servirait de connaitre les électrons ? Il n'allait pas être scientifique non plus. Il soupira derechef, il était impatient d'être à la fin des cours pour rejoindre le club de Basket, il avait hâte de commencer. Il tourna les pages jusqu'à la fin de son cahier et gribouilla quelques dessins. L'heure passa très lentement et il commençait à somnoler sur son cahier lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Il sourit mais le perdit en se rendant compte qu'il lui restait encore 1 heure de cours. Les Maths, une matière qu'il préférait aux sciences. Il s'y rendit, non sans être arrêté par ses quelques groupies. Il leur fit son sourire Colgate en signant les photos qu'elles détenaient. Il arriva avec mal à s'en défaire et se dirigea à son cours. Il tourna à un couloir et bouscula une personne qui s'empressait de rejoindre le siens, en retard apparemment.

\- Désolé. S'excusa une voix féminine.

Le blond s'apprêtait à dire que ce n'était rien mais il n'eut pas le temps que la tornade noir disparut dans un autre tournant. Il resta un instant stoïque avant de se reprendre à la seconde sonnerie, avec ça, il était en retard tient. Il s'empressa et comme il l'avait deviné et espéré, le cours passa rapidement et il s'empressa d'esquiver ses Fangirls et de rejoindre le Gymnase. À un tournant, il percuta une jeune fille avec des cheveux roses, c'était bien son jour.

\- Désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. S'excusa la jeune fille en posant ses yeux sur Ryōta, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Eh ! Mais tu es le mannequin, Kise Ryōta ? Demanda la Rose avec un sourire.

\- C'est bien moi. Sourit grandement le "Copycat". Je t'ai déjà vu au Gymnase, non ? Demanda le blond, espérant qu'elle ne lui demande pas un autographe.

\- Oui, je suis la Manager de l'équipe de Basket. Répondit la Rose. Momoi Satsuki. Se présenta la jeune fille avec un sourire aimable. Tu t'es inscrit Vendredi, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

\- Exact. On peut s'y rendre ensemble ? Proposa Kise en gardant son sourire et étant encore plus enthousiasme.

\- Avec plaisir, je t'expliquerais comment cela se passe. Accepta immédiatement Momoi en avançant, suivit par le Mannequin.

Satsuki lui expliqua alors le début de l'entraînement, sauf en cas particulier. Il lui avoua qu'il n'avait encore jamais essayé ce sport avant de montrer ce qu'il savait faire quelques jours plus tôt et grâce au peu qu'il avait vu d'un certain Bleu. Être surprise ne fut qu'un euphémisme pour la rose qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Tous ceux qui avaient commencés et surtout dans le Groupe A, jouaient au Basket depuis leur plus tendre enfance ou un peu moins pour certains, mais tout de même. Elle sentait que Kise Ryōta pourrait devenir un excellent joueur dans le futur.

Les deux Collégiens arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard près du Gymnase, où ils pouvaient déjà entendre les bruits de ballon rebondissant sur le sol, les sons de courses des joueurs, les grincements des paniers. Ils entrèrent et Kise se stoppa en voyant le Bleu qui lui avait lancé le ballon dans la tête. Mais la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux le surprit grandement.

Le bleuté faisait face à une jeune fille qui faisait au moins 4 têtes de moins que lui. Elle faisait rebondir la balle sur le parquet en fixant intensément le basané face à elle. Elle était à peine essoufflée et faisait sérieusement face à son "adversaire". Le Bleu était tout autant sérieux et son visage luisait avec la sueur de l'affrontement en position de défense. Il observa intensément les deux joueurs qui se confrontaient du regard, lorsque la jeune fille bougea légèrement son pied gauche mais fit un dribble renversé lorsque le plus grand se plaça devant elle pour la bloquer. Celle-ci le passa par l'autre-côté et courut vers le panier suivit du basané, qui se posta en parfaite défense. La noiraude fit passer le ballon entre les jambes du bleu, puis sauta pour marquer un Dunk qui décrocha la mâchoire du blond, les yeux aussi rond que des billes.

\- _Mais… C'est possible ça ? Pensa Kise avec ébahissement alors que la jeune fille se reposa habilement sur ses pieds. Elle fait 4 têtes de moins que lui !_

 _-_ Satsuki, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? Le sortit la voix du bleu alors qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur la plus jeune, le forçant à le regarder.

\- C'est Kise Ryōta, il vient d'intégrer l'équipe A. Informa Momoi avec un sourire attendri alors que son ami d'enfance récupéra la balle.

\- Félicitations mon pote. C'est très surprenant pour un nouveau. Lui dit le Bleu en le regardant. Allez encore un ! Exigea-t-il ensuite en regardant la jeune fille.

\- _C'est la deuxième fois qu'il m'appel "mon pote", on n'a pas élevé les cochons ensembles à_ _ce que je sache. Pensa amèrement Ry_ _ō_ _ta en fronçant son sourcil gauche._

 _-_ Dai-chan, tu n'aurais pas vu Testu-kun ? Demanda la rose alors que les deux adversaires se remettaient en position un peu plus loin.

\- Non. Répondit le basané sans plus d'attention à la Manager.

\- Testu-kun… ? Demanda le blond en regardant la jeune fille devant lui qui cherchait le dit "Testu-kun".

\- Il va être ton tuteur et va rester avec toi le temps que tu t'habitues au club. Annonça Momoi. Akashi-kun, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Il est à côté de ton Mannequin. Informa la noiraude alors qu'elle piqua de nouveau la balle à "Dai-chan", qui lui reprit à nouveau pour marquer un Dunk à son tour. Les yeux du blond restèrent fixés sur la jeune fille, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà croisé quelque part.

\- Tu devrais éviter de la regarder comme ça. S'éleva soudainement une voix impassible le faisant légèrement sursauter.

Le blond regarda derrière lui mais personne, puis à sa gauche, à sa droite. Il n'avait quand même pas rêvé de cette voix ? Il allait reposer son attention sur l'affrontement des deux Basketteurs lorsque son regard se posa sur un plus petit que lui, des cheveux et yeux turquoise avec un air impassible. Il eut un blanc lorsque Kise se recula brusquement en clignant des yeux. Depuis quand il était là celui-là ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu arriver ? Une couleur aussi atypique ne passait pourtant pas inaperçue.

\- T'es qui toi ? Demanda-t-il, toujours aussi surpris.

\- Tetsuya Kuroko. Se présenta-t-il sans l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage en s'inclinant poliment.

\- Ah ! Testu-kun ! S'exclama la rose en s'accrochant au bras du Cyan à peine qu'elle l'ait aperçu. Je te présente Kise Ryōta, le Coach et Nijimura-san te l'on confié pour que tu sois son tuteur. Annonça joyeusement la Collégienne avec un sourire béat. Puisque tu es le plus récent dans l'équipe, tu sauras tout lui apprendre.

\- Pas trop déçu Testu ? Ricana une voix amusée derrière eux, qui les firent se retourner. Tu vas faire la Baby-sitter. Se moqua gentiment le basané en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu as encore perdu, Aomine-kun. Se moqua le bleuté même si sa voix laissait le doute sur sa réplique, mais le visage du basané ne laissait apercevoir aucun doute cependant.

\- Évidemment qu'il a perdu. Se moqua une deuxième voix féminine et l'adversaire d'Aomine se posta de l'autre coté de Kuroko.

\- Ça va, c'est juste d'un point. Grommela le plus grand des 5, avec un air grincheux sur le visage.

Akashi rigola suivit de Momoi, vexant encore plus Aomine. Kuroko se contenta d'un léger sourire. Kise était ébahi de voir qu'une fille comme elle ait pu gagner contre un type comme Aomine. Ils étaient donc si fort que ça dans le groupe A ? Il sentait qu'il adorerait jouer au Basket dans ce club, il deviendrait titulaire, il se le promit, enfin sauf s'il arrivait encore à copier tous les mouvements. Il sourit alors que Kuroko et Akashi continuaient de se moquer du plus grand, qui n'en menait plus vraiment très large.

\- Tu es celui que j'ai bousculé sans le faire exprès tout à l'heure ? Lui demanda soudainement la noiraude, ce qui le fit se souvenir que c'était effectivement elle.

\- Oui. Affirma le blond avec un sourire et il ne remarqua pas le léger froncement de sourcil de Kuroko et celui, très voyant d'Aomine.

\- Tu es encore arrivée en retard, Abigaël-kun ? Demanda le Cyan en regardant la jeune fille.

\- J'ai bien failli… Grommela la plus jeune.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas étonnant venant de toi. Rigola Aomine en lâchant Tetsuya.

\- Abigaël-kun a vraiment un lourd sommeil. Intervint Kuroko avec un léger sourire.

\- J'y peux rien… Marmonna la noiraude dans sa barbe invisible en croisant les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a trouvé Akashi comme excuse cette fois ? Demanda Aomine, toujours avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Il va m'emmener au Play-off de la NBA. Annonça la jeune fille, faisant perdre le sourire au basané.

\- Tu en as de la chance… Soupira le Basketteur.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Intervint Kuroko.

\- Hein ? Demanda Aomine, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Il ne m'a pas vraiment précisé quand… J'y ai réfléchi pendant notre trajet jusqu'ici.

\- Il t'a bien eu ! Rigola derechef le bleu en se tenant le ventre à sa crise de fou-rire.

Abigaël se renfrogna en fixant froidement le basané qui rigola de plus belle à sa tête. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui dire, elle en entendrait parler pendant longtemps de ça. Elle maudit son frère et elle savait comment elle le punirait. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, elle allait être glacée celle-ci. Elle fit un sourire de psychopathe et Aomine se calma en le voyant. Oups, il n'aurait peut-etre pas dû se moquer ainsi, quoi qu'elle pensait à cet instant, il savait que cela lui retomberait dessus, comme presque tout le temps. Pourtant il le savait, il ne fallait jamais provoquer un Akashi, enfin, il le faisait parce que c'était la plus jeune là, il n'allait surtout pas faire la même chose avec le plus âgé.

\- Bon, finit de plaisanter. Intervint Momoi, calmant les joueurs. Il faut vous remettre à l'entraînement. D'ailleurs, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun et Akashi-kun ne devraient plus tarder à arriver.

\- Allez, allons nous préparer pour les Play-offs. Ne put s'empêcher de ricaner le plus grand en s'éloignant rapidement de ses amis.

\- Je vais te tuer ! S'écria la cadette Akashi en poursuivant le Bleu qui avait fait exprès de prendre de l'avance, sous les regards non surpris des autres joueurs présents.

Momoi soupira et s'excusa auprès des deux autres restaient à ses côtés. Kise regarda Aomine suivit par une Abigaël "furieuse" rentrer dans les vestiaires et se tourna vers son tuteur.

\- C'est toujours comme ça ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire encore amusé.

\- Oui. Et encore là, c'est très calme contrairement à d'habitude. Lui répondit Kuroko en regardant son nouveau coéquipier. Je me dois de te prévenir d'une chose en étant ton tuteur… Commença le Turquoise.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ne t'approche pas trop d'Abigaël-kun. Avertit sérieusement le plus petit, faisant lever un sourcil à Kise. Suis-moi. Incita-t-il ensuite de sa voix monotone.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Questionna curieusement le Blond, pour lui qui aimait se faire des amis et était très sociable avec tout le monde.

\- Tu comprendras quand tu rencontreras Akashi-kun. Répondit simplement Kuroko, qui intrigua vraiment le plus grand car il avait senti une pointe de menace ou mise en garde ?... dans cette voix si impassible.

* * *

 **Voici le premier chapitre qui pose les bases de l'histoire, c'est dans le suivant que les choses commenceront, même si cela rien de très conséquent ^^**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez surtout pas a me dire ce qui vous dirige et ce que vous aimez pour que je puisse m'améliorer :-) Je m'excuse si Akashi pourrait paraitre un peu OCC, mais c'est pour le but de l'histoire, je garderais au maximum son caractère et celui des autres alors dites-moi tous ^^ N'hésitez pas non plus si vous avez des choses que vous aimerez voir et je ferais en sorte de les incorporer si cela ne perturbe pas trop ce que j'écris :-)**

 **Bonne journée à tous,  
** **Xoxo :***


	3. Rapprochement Dangereux

**Bonsoir tout le monde ^^ Comment allez-vous ?** **Voici la suite de ''Le coeur à ses raisons, que la raison ne connait point''.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas,** **à** **mon plus grand malheur :'(**

 **Mayshea :** _Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie que tu aimes bien, malgré que tu ai du mal avec les OC.  
Je dois avouer que j'en lis moi aussi très rarement, voir jamais, car la plupart du temps c'est que des Mary-sue et que je ne supporte pas ce genre personnages… ^^  
_ _J'espère que ce chapitre te donnera encore envie de savoir et je suis impatiente de lire tes impressions sur celui-ci:-)  
_ _J'ai toujours vu Akashi comme un Yandere, mais Abigaël sera une personne "normal", enfin, tu te feras ton propre avis en lisant la suite ;-)  
_ _Il y peut-être des moments où que j'ai oublié de préciser ou l'ai mal fait et je ferais attention pour la suite, promis ! ^-^  
_ _Merci pour tes encouragements et voici la suite,  
_ _Je te souhaite une bonne lecture,  
_ _Xoxo :*_

* * *

 **Du c** **ôt** **é des Akashi :**

\- Que penses-tu du nouveau ? Demanda un certain Capitaine en regardant la plus jeune assise à son bureau.

\- Rien en particulier. Répondit celle-ci en révisant ses cours. Il est très doué pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fait de Basket avant.

\- C'est tout ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- C'est une pile électrique mais je ne le connais pas assez pour vraiment le juger.

\- Tu as toujours eu un certain préjugé sur les gens dès que tu les rencontres mais là, non ? Questionna son aîné.

\- Hum. J'ai pas de mauvais impression sur lui, ni une bonne.

\- Et physiquement ? Demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

\- Il est loin d'être laid, il n'a rien à envier à personne. Lui dit-elle distraitement en soupirant suite à un problème de Maths.

Cette réponse ne sembla pas plaire au rouge qui plissa les yeux, tout en se levant. Il s'approcha d'elle et regarda par-dessus son épaule. L'avait-elle vraiment écouté au moins ? Il posa ses mains sur sa peau dénudée qui ne la fit même pas esquisser un geste, trop concentrée sur ses fichus problème de Maths. De base, il détestait être ignoré mais cela était encore pire lorsque c'était _sa_ sœur qui le faisait, il posa ses lèvres contre l'arrière de sa tête et caressa doucement sa nuque.

Abigaël fronça les sourcils tout en posant son regard sur la calculatrice, puis sur son cahier. Pourquoi ces fichus nombres ne correspondaient jamais ? Elle adorait les Maths mais ce genre de problème, elle s'en passerait bien, puis avec les caresses de son frère sur sa nuque, elle n'arrivait pas totalement à se concentrer.

\- Seijūrō, je vais jamais y arriver si tu continues. Râla la plus jeune en refaisant son calcul pour la énième fois.

\- 150,75. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, elle fronça davantage les sourcils en relisant pour la centième fois le résumé et ses calculs pour les refaire et qui tomba pile poil.

\- Bah évidemment. Soupira bruyamment la plus jeune en se calant contre sa chaise. C'était tout con. Bougonna Abigaël en écrivant les résultats.

\- As-tu fini ? Demanda Seijūrō en la voyant fermer son cahier et le glisser sur le côté du bureau.

\- Nan, j'ai encore l'Anglais et le texte de philo à lire. Souffla la Collégienne en posant ses coudes sur la table et plongea sa tête entre ses mains. Je déteste ses problèmes. Râla-t-elle.

Seijūrō fit tourner brusquement sa chaise de bureau pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui, ce qui la surprit mais se reprit tout aussi vite.

\- Shi-chan, j'ai encore du…

\- Que penses-tu vraiment de Kise Ryōta ? Redemanda-t-il en posant ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs de chaque côté de sa cadette qui leva un sourcil.

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est un bon joueur et il apprend très vite et c'est aussi un bon atout pour l'équipe. Tu veux que je te dises quoi d'autre ? Demanda la noiraude.

\- Te plaît-il physiquement ? Questionna le rouge en plissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Tu vas pas recommencer. Soupira-t-elle en passant asa main dans ses cheveux.

\- J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter des personnes qui s'approchent de toi. Répliqua possessivement le plus âgé en serrant ses mains sur les accoudoirs.

\- Comme si Kise pouvait faire le moindre mal à une mouche. Défendit la plus jeune en roulant des yeux.

\- Je t'aime. Declara soudainement l'aîné Akashi.

\- Et je t'aime aussi. Déclara la cadette à son tour en prenant le visage de _son_ frère entre ses mains. Quoi qu'il se passe. Rappela-t-elle en souvenir de leur promesse commune.

* * *

 **Du côté de Kise Ry** **ō** **ta :**

Règle nº 1 \- Éviter de trop s'approcher de la petite sœur du Capitaine.

Ryōta l'avait bien compris. Un regard glacial lui avait suffit à comprendre qu'Akashi Seijūrō ne rigolait pas lorsqu'on était trop proche d'Abigaël, enfin, apparemment il ne rigolait pas tout court. La chose qui l'avait vraiment convaincu, c'était lorsqu'Aomine Daiki s'était à peine approché d'elle alors qu'ils avaient l'air assez proche quand ils les avaient officiellement rencontré. Aucun des joueurs de l'équipe étaient à moins de 30 centimètres de la plus jeune et lui parlait avec un immense respect. Lui-même en éprouvait pour le frère et la sœur surtout en les voyant jouer au Basket, mener leur équipe d'une main de maître. Ce qui leur valut sans grande surprise qu'il rajoute son fameux "-cchi" à la fin de leur nom de Famille, sauf pour Abigaël qui avait déclaré qu'elle préférait qu'il l'appel par son prénom pour éviter de confondre avec son aîné. Celui-ci n'avait pas eu l'air d'être dérangé, en apparence du moins.

Kise avait aussi beaucoup appris de ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Midorima Shintarō était un adepte des objets porte-bonheur et surtout d'Oha-asa, ce qu'il trouvait vraiment bizarre et incompréhensible, tout comme le fait qu'Aomine-cchi le considérait comme un Tsundere. Murasakibara Atsushi qui était tout bonnement immense, lui, il mangeait tout le temps et il se demandait comment il faisait pour avaler tous ses gâteaux en si peu de temps. Lui-même ne pourrait même pas avaler les trois quarts, et pas seulement parce qu'il devait surveiller sa ligne pour ses photos.

Aomine Daiki, il voulait tout simplement être comme lui, il était doué, souriant et un peu grincheux sur les bords, mais il était plus que fort au Basket et il l'admirait déjà énormément. Un jour, il serait à son niveau et il s'en faisait la promesse. Kuroko Tetsuya, lui par contre était un mystère pour le Blond. Le bleuté n'avait aucune présence et le faisait sursauter à chaque apparition, il avait beau se concentrer pour éviter de le perdre de vue, c'était tout bonnement impossible et il finissait presque toujours par frôler la crise cardiaque. Il s'était vraiment demandé pourquoi cela devait être lui son tuteur au début. Il n'était pas endurant, nul en tir, aucune force physique et puis ensuite, il avait vu son style de jeu, il faisait des passes uniques et extraordinaire grâce à son invisibilité et il comprenait enfin son fameux surnom "sixième joueur fantôme''.

Akashi Seijūrō, le _Point Guard_ de l'équipe qui était autant un excellent joueur que les autres et ne ressemblant à aucun autre. Il était froid et impassible mais le Mannequin avait enfin vu, un sourire sur ce visage fermé lorsque sa sœur affrontait Aomine-cchi et le battait assez souvent et vice-versa. Il était l'Héritier de la fameuse famille Akashi et était dédié à un brillant avenir devant lui. C'était aussi quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait absolument pas chercher. Puis, Akashi Abigaël, sœur cadette de ce cher Seijūrō. Celle-ci ressemblait vraiment à son aîné, bien que ce dernier avait des cheveux rouge cendres, tirant vers le rose. Elle, elle les avait noir avec des reflets rouge. Ses yeux avaient aussi deux couleurs différentes, noir et une lueur de rouge dans ses pupilles. Grace à son caractère, il s'était rapidement fait une place au sein des Joueurs qui l'appréciaient tout autant que lui, bien qu'il pouvait se montrer chiant, et qu'il sentait qu'il était très surveillé par l'aîné Akashi.

* * *

 **Flash-back : Quelques semaines plus tôt.**

\- Kise, t'as pas vu mon Oni-chan ? S'éleva soudainement la voix d'Abigaël dans le dos du Mannequin qui se retourna.

\- Non, pas depuis ce matin. Pourquoi ? Demanda le blond en la voyant soupirer.

\- Je devais le voir pendant notre Perm' aujourd'hui, la seule qu'on a en commun. Lui répondit la noiraude en pianotant sur son téléphone. Il est jamais là quand j'ai vraiment besoin de lui. Grommela-t-elle en maudissant Seijūrō.

\- De l'aide pour quoi Abi-cchi ?

\- L'Anglais, j'y comprends rien au verbe irrégulier. Soupira-t-elle en regardant Kise qui rigola doucement. Te moque pas de moi. Grogna la plus jeune en croisant les bras.

\- Je me moques pas. Sourit Kise en levant ses mains. Je peux t'aider si tu veux, c'est l'une des seules matière où j'ai vraiment le plus de facilité.

\- Je ne penses pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Hésita la noiraude en sachant pertinemment que cela ne plaierait pas à une tierce personne.

\- Il y a rien derrière ça, je te rassure. Sourit le blond. J'aime aider les personnes qui ont besoin d'un coup de main. Rigola doucement le blond avec son sourire Colgate.

\- J'en aurais besoin de vingt avec ses foutus verbes. Grommela la plus jeune des deux en se renfrognant davantage.

Ryōta la regarda mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait accepter sa proposition. Ce n'est pas qu'il lui aspirait de la méfiance mais elle ne le connaissait pas et il lui en fallait beaucoup pour faire confiance à quelqu'un. Cependant, elle pensait à son Anglais et elle ne trouvait Seijūrō nulle part… Il devait être très certainement avec Mido-chan mais elle ne voulait pas descendre jusqu'à la salle de Shōgi, trop loin et elle n'avait pas envie de descendre les escaliers.

\- Très bien. Concédât-elle après un moment de silence. On a qu'à aller sur le toit, il n'y a personne à cette heure-là.

\- Super ! S'enthousiasma Ryōta, mais il se calma en voyant le regard méfiant de la plus jeune. Je dis ça seulement parce que j'adore l'Anglais et comme je te l'ai dit, aider les personnes. Expliqua rapidement le Mannequin.

La cadette Akashi hocha simplement la tête et ils se dirigèrent sur le toit, où effectivement, il n'y avait pas un chat. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc, qu'aucun ne savait d'où il sortait et commencèrent à réviser, ou plutôt, Kise expliqua très clairement les verbes irréguliers et dans quels cas ils fallaient les utiliser. Abigaël était perdue lorsqu'elle l'écoutait.

\- D'accord, mais comment les choisir s'ils se ressemblent tous ? Pourquoi faire un tableau aussi compliqué ? Râla la noiraude.

\- Parce qu'il y a des verbes qui se ressemblent énormément et que l'on peut confondre comme ceux-ci… Expliqua Ryōta en lui montrant les deux verbes. Une fois que tu connais ceux qui se ressemblent, ça te sera facile d'apprendre les autres.

\- D'accord, mais moi justement, je n'arrive pas à les apprendre et les confonds tous. Bougonna la plus jeune en fixant son cahier d'un regard noir, qui fit que Kise se retint difficilement de ne pas rire.

À la place, il lui ré-expliqua sa méthode de fabrication avec quelques exemples et aucun des deux ne virent l'heure passer et que la pause déjeuné était arrivée. Plongés dans leurs cours, ils n'aperçurent pas qu'une paire de yeux Turquoise les fixaient depuis un bon moment, Ni qu'ensuite le reste du 5 Majeur de Teikō pénètrent sur le toit et se figèrent à la scène. Akashi et Kise étaient assis devant un banc, trois livres ouverts devant eux. La plus jeune gribouillait rapidement sur un cahier de brouillon, les sourcils froncés de concentration avec un autre stylo dans la bouche, elle passa son regard de l'un à l'autre cahier. Ryōta était à ses côtés, trop proche pour son propre bien, et observait attentivement ce que notait la plus jeune, il lui dit quelque chose et elle soupira puis barra rageusement a ligne pour ré-écrire ensuite, sous le regard amusé de Kise.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? Demanda l'aîné Akashi d'une voix polaire qui se fit figer les présents sur le toit et légèrement sursauter Kise, qui s'aperçut enfin des regards presque apeurés de ses coéquipiers et celui très dur de son Capitaine.

\- Attends 1 minute… Intervient Abigaël avant que le blond ne dise quoi que ce soit, qui fit froncer les sourcils du rouge. Donc... Si j'ai bien compris, c'est comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Ryōta qui posa ses yeux noisettes sur le cahier.

\- C'est ça. Affirma le Mannequin.

\- J'ai posé une question. Insista sèchement Akashi en s'avançant prés de sa soeur et de son joueur, tendant encore plus les prodigues du Basket.

\- Je t'ai cherché partout pour mes devoirs d'Anglais mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé alors Ryō-chan m'a proposé de m'aider. Expliqua rapidement sa petite sœur en rangeant ses affaires.

Des frissons parcoururent les présents au surnom que donna la cadette Akashi. Ce n'etait pas dans ses habitudes d'en donner à ceux qu'elle rencontrait à peine, ce qui était le cas du "Copycat". Elle ne le faisait qu'à ceux qu'elle appréciait vraiment, mais pas au bout de deux semaines comme Ryōta. En ce qui les concernaient, ils leur avaient fallu quelques temps pour avoir la totale confiance de la jeune fille et encore plus pour avoir celle de son frère aîné, surtout lorsque cela la concernait.

La tension du Rouge augmenta d'un cran et les présents eurent la chair de poule. Midorima remonta ses lunettes en signe de nervosité. Murasakibara arrêta de manger. Aomine déglutit et ne put s'empêcher de reculer très discrètement d'un pas. Kuroko se contentait de fixer Kise et Abigaël, bien que ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi inexpressif qu'habituellement.

\- Merci, c'est pas si compliqué en fait. Reprit-elle en regardant le blond avec un sourire sincère, qu'il lui rendit avec une certaine crispation dû au regard perçant de son _Point Guard_ sur lui.

\- J'étais avec Midorima au club de Shōgi, tu sais que tu peux me trouver là-bas. Informa Akashi d'un ton froid et plissant les yeux, donnant des sueurs froides à Ryōta.

\- Je sais mais j'avais pas envie de descendre jusqu'à la salle et comme j'avais croisé Ryō-chan, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Avoua tranquillement Abigaël en regardant sa montre. Et on n'a même pas vu le temps passer, je meurs de faim. Avoua ensuite la plus jeune du groupe et son estomac prouva ses dires dans un grognement.

\- J'ai des Pocky's si tu veux, Bi-chin. Proposa gentiment le grand violet, cependant…

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Siffla Seijūrō, arrêtant le Pivot dans son geste de tendre le paquet à son amie. On a nos Benthos. Informa durement le Rouge en regardant le Violet, qui se contenta d'hocher les épaules.

\- Si tu en as encore, j'en voudrais bien, cela sera mon dessert. Intervient ensuite la jeune fille en regardant Murasakibara qui hocha tranquillement la tête.

Akashi s'avança et d'un regard plus qu'explicite, il ordonna à l'Ailier de changer de place, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter et se plaça entre Kuroko et Aomine. Ce dernier était placé à côté d'Abigaël. Akashi se trouvait entre sa sœur et Midorima. Kuroko se trouvant entre Murasakibara et Kise.

Le silence fut tendu pendant le déjeuner et aucun n'osait s'adresser une parole, surtout Kise qui resta étonnamment très calme et au vu du regard que lui lançait le Rouge, il n'allait pas parler de si tôt. Il n'aurait pas pensé que l'Empereur réagirait ainsi juste pour des devoirs, ce qui au fond de lui, il trouvait ça vraiment étrange. Mais comment pouvait-il comprendre la relation entre les deux Akashi ? Lui, il n'était pas si proche de sa sœur et ne la voyait que très rarement, alors que les deux en face étaient toujours ensemble, de ce qu'Abigaël lui avait dit lors d'une petite pause de cinq minutes. Il trouvait cela adorable bien qu'un peu trop exagéré à son goût, mais il comprenait que quand l'on avait une sœur, on ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…

\- Cela vous dit un Magi Burger ce soir après l'entraînement ? Proposa soudainement Abigaël en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Père rentre de son voyage des États-unis ce soir. Informa Seijūrō en coupant Aomine qui s'apprêtait à accepter.

\- Bah justement. Rétorqua directement sa sœur, signe qu'elle s'en souvenait et que cela ne la gênait pas et que c'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait proposé.

\- Abigaël… Commença son cher frère d'une voix prévenante, il détestait étaler sa vie, ce qui ne semblait pas être un problème pour la plus jeune du groupe…

\- J'ai pas envie de le voir. Cracha-t-elle en le regardant.

\- On n'as pas le choix, il ne reste que 2 jours. Il veut qu'on dîne en famille. Ajouta le Rouge en fixant sa cadette.

\- Cela m'aurait étonné que cela serait toi qui le voulait.

\- On en re-discutera en privé. Termina le _Point Guard_ , renfrognant Abigaël qui rangea brusquement ses affaires. Où est-ce que tu vas ? Questionna Seijūrō en levant un sourcil.

\- J'ai plus faim. Je retourne en cours. Répondit-elle froidement et sortit du toit en claquant brutalement la porte.

Akashi poussa un léger soupir à la réaction de sa cadette. C'était toujours la même chose lorsqu'ils venaient à en discuter de leur Paternel. Moins elle le voyait, mieux elle se portait. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui en voulait autant, même si au fond de lui, il savait et qu'il avait toujours su mais il ne voulait pas le voir. Seulement, il voyait que sa sœur en souffrait et il ne pouvait le supporter. Il l'aimait et voulait la voir heureuse, quoi qu'il devait faire pour ça. D'ailleurs…

\- Ryōta. Appela froidement le Rouge, surprenant tous les présents sur le toit. Je t'interdis de donner à nouveau des cours à Abigaël.

\- Je… Je voulais simplement l'aider… Se justifia le blond en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, nerveusement.

\- Je suis là pour ça. C'est _mon_ rôle. Déclara durement le plus petit qui se leva, il s'avança et tous se figèrent à sa démarche animal et dangereuse, il s'accroupit pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Kise qui avala difficilement sa salive devant ce regard assassin. Si je te revois tourner autour d'elle, tu le regretteras amèrement. Menaça-t-il d'une voix polaire.

Il se releva et se retira à son tour, laissant un silence de plomb planer sur le toit. Ils avaient l'impression que le temps s'était refroidi alors qu'il faisait un merveilleux soleil au-dessus de leur tête et la chaleur était assez forte. La tension était encore palpable une bonne dizaines de minutes plus tard après le départ des deux Héritiers. 5 regards se tournèrent vers un certain Blond qui était figé tel une Statue, fixant toujours la porte.

\- Bah bravo Monsieur le Playboy, maintenant Akashi va être insupportable. Grimaça le basané, brisant ce silence pesant.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal… Se défendit le Mannequin en regardant son modèle.

\- Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas t'approcher d'elle. Intervient Kuroko d'une voix neutre alors qu'il sentit le sarcasme d'Aomine pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Elle ne trouvait pas Akashi-cchi alors je voulais simplement lui donner un coup de main. Plaida Kise.

\- Ki-chin est suicidaire. S'éleva la voix blasée de Murasakibara, ignorant royalement le "Copycat".

\- Baka surtout. Intervint ensuite Midorima en remontant ses lunettes sur le nez, les yeux lui lançant des éclairs.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais violé ou quelque que chose comme ça, non ? Commença à s'agacer le Mannequin, surprenant Kuroko et Midorima qui se regardèrent discrètement.

\- Tu ne connais vraiment pas, Akashi. Siffla le bleu en plissant les yeux.

\- Alors dîtes-moi. Exigea Kise en fronçant son sourcil gauche.

\- C'est un Papa-poule avec Abigaël et tout le monde sait que personne, et surtout pas les mecs, doivent l'approcher au risque de se prendre un ciseau en pleine tronche.

\- Aomine-kun…

\- Quoi Tetsu ?! Grogna le bronzé. C'est lui qui veut savoir alors je lui dis.

\- Il est vraiment comme ça ? Demanda Ryōta en écarquillant les yeux sous la surprise.

\- Que lorsqu'Abigaël-kun est concernée mais Akashi-kun n'est pas si méchant. Expliqua le plus petit du 5 Majeur en regardant le Mannequin, qui ne se remettait pas de la révélation d'Aomine.

\- Alors si tu veux pas que l'on meurt tous à l'entraînement, tu as intérêt d'arrêter de lui "enseigner" comme t'as prévenu Akashi. Menaça l'As de Teikō pour eux mais aussi parce qu'il tenait aussi à la plus jeune joueuse.

Kise hocha simplement la tête, n'entendant pas vraiment la menace d'Aomine. Il était peut-être vraiment suicidaire car il avait vraiment envie de connaître plus les deux Akashi, même avec ses révélations effrayante sur son Capitaine.

* * *

 **Quelques années plus tard :**

Et encore. Encore et toujours… Elle ne pouvait simplement pas résister. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, qu'il l'abandonne. Elle l'aimait toujours autant d'une manière inconditionnelle et inimaginable. _Cette_ voix revenait toujours lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Elle lui disait que c'était immorale et pas normal mais bizarrement, elle se taisait lorsqu' _il_ posait ses mains sur elle _,_ qu' _il_ posait ses lèvres sur les siennes ou sur son corps. Mais _cette_ voix revenait à cet instant, lui disant encore et toujours que c'était malsain, que leur relation était toxique mais elle refusait de l'écouter. _Il_ lui assurait que c'était normal et _il_ avait raison, s'était toujours le cas. Rien n'était malsain de l'aimer.

Seulement, une ombre se trouvait dans le tableau de ses sentiments envers _lui_ et c'était pas _cette_ voix mais… Kise Ryōta. Blond. Grand. Mannequin. Célèbre. D'une beauté à couper le souffle et elle ne pouvait nier cela aussi. Elle respectait Kise comme tous les joueurs qui le méritaient. Depuis le Collège et malgré son Oni-chan, ils avaient été proche comme avec l'ensemble de la fameuse "Kisedi no Sedai". Faisant de nombreux one-on-one, mangeant au Magi Burger, bien qu'ils étaient avec les autres. L'aidant dans certains de ses cours en restant prudent de ne pas se retrouver trop à ses côtés. Elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui. Mais cela, elle n'en était pas certaine, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Même si elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fin de Collège, depuis que la célèbre ''Kisedi no Sedai'' s'était dissoute et les joueurs dans 6 Lycées différents, elle était certaine d'une chose cependant : Il lui manquait ainsi que les 5 autres.

* * *

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? S'éleva une voix féminine qui sortit Abigaël de ses pensées.

\- Juste un Burger et un Milkshake vanille. Commanda la plus jeune.

\- Tout de suite. Sourit la serveuse en se retournant pour préparer la commande.

\- Abi-cchi ? S'éleva soudainement une autre voix surprise qui la fit se retourner.

\- Ryō-chan ? "Demanda" la cadette Akashi en détaillant le blond. Tu n'as pas trop changé. Remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

En effet, c'était le cas. Il faisait toujours 4 bonne têtes de plus qu'elle, malgré qu'elle avait elle aussi grandi depuis la troisième. Ses cheveux blond comme les blés étaient un peu plus long cependant. Ses yeux noisettes/d'orée n'avaient rien perdu de leurs éclats et son sourire était toujours aussi grand et beau. Il avait pris en carrure mais restait plus fin qu'un certain basané. Il restait un peu efféminé, surtout de visage. Il était toujours habillé avec classe et assez simplement. Portant un jean avec un cardigan marron avec une légère écharpe blanche autour du cou, il avait son sac de sport bleu avec inscrit ''Kaijō" sur le devant au milieu et le logo du Lycée. Il portait des basket simple qui s'accordait parfaitement au reste.

\- Toi non plus. Sourit grandement le Mannequin avec enthousiasme.

Il était plus que ravi de revoir la plus jeune et il ne remarqua pas une grande différence de celle du Collège. Toujours plus petite que lui. Des cheveux noir/rouge mais en un peu plus court et qui retombait en cascade de boucle dans son dos. Ses yeux noir/rouge étaient toujours les mêmes avec cette discrète lueur de joie. Son sourire était toujours aussi léger et niveau caractère, elle n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir changé non plus. C'était probablement l'une des seules de la ''Kisedi no Sedai'' d'ailleurs, peut-être parce qu'elle ne faisait pas ''officiellement'' partie de l'équipe et qu'elle n'avait fait que très rarement des matchs officiels. Elle avait pris des formes là où il fallait, sans que cela ne paraisse vulgaire. Elle était habillée avec l'uniforme des gars de Rakuzan, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère. Elle portait une fine écharpe noir enroulée autour du cou. Elle avait le sac de son Lycée en bandoulière avec inscrit ''Rakuzan" mais sur le côté et le Logo en haut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais aussi loin de Kanagawa ? Questionna la noiraude en levant un sourcil, vraiment curieuse.

\- J'avais un Shooting pas loin. Répondit joyeusement Kise. Et toi ?

\- J'ai fini les cours et comme j'ai eu un petit creux. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules alors que la serveuse amena sa commande. Merci. Remercia-t-elle puis se retourna sur le Blond. Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble pendant qu'on est là ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Accepta-t-il immédiatement avec son grand sourire Colgate.

Kise commanda et la serveuse lui prit avec des yeux de biches ce qui désespérait vraiment la plus jeune. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude depuis le Collège, mais cela l'agaçait toujours autant à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Que cela soit avec son Oni-chan, Ao-chan et toute la ''Kisedi no Sedai", Elle détestait toutes ses greluches qui leur tournaient autour avec des sourires hypocrites et aguicheurs. Une fois sa commande faîtes, les deux anciens de Teikō se placèrent à une table près d'une fenêtre, face à face.

\- Comment tu vas depuis le Collège ? Demanda Kise en commençant à siroter sa boisson.

\- Ça va. Sourit-elle en avalant sa première bouchée de Burger. Rakuzan est beaucoup trop sérieux. Soupira la plus jeune, ce qui fit rire le Blond qui se stoppa en voyant son regard, presque, assassin mais amusé.

\- J'arrête, j'arrête ! Se calma-t-il vraiment tout en gardant son sourire. Comment va Akashi-cchi ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Il est comme un poisson dans l'eau… Répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Lui dit Ryōta avec un sourire mal à l'aise, remarquant la tension de la Lycéenne. Toujours aussi sérieux avec les études et… La victoire… Finit-il avec prudence.

\- Mouais… Murmura la noiraude. Il est déjà Capitaine et le meilleur de sa classe. Informa ensuite la Basketteuse. Et toi ? Je vois que ça continue de marcher. Continua-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

\- Exactement. S'enthousiasma-t-il. J'ai eu encore beaucoup de projet et des propositions pour les grandes marques et…

Et les deux anciens de Teikō continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, ainsi que de se remémorer leur anciens souvenirs en commun. Ils rigolèrent, se renfrognèrent, se moquèrent et le temps passa vite entre les deux Lycéens. Cela leur fit un bien fou de se parler depuis tout ce temps et ils passèrent un agréable moment ensemble, mais tout comme bon moment, signifiait aussi l'heure de se séparer. Ce qui arriva malheureusement trop vite au goût des deux autres, qui vidèrent leur plateau et sortirent du restaurant en regrettant de se séparer maintenant.

\- J'ai été heureux de te revoir. Sourit sincèrement le plus grand en se tournant vers la plus jeune.

\- Moi aussi. Répondit la plus petite en lui rendant.

\- On devrais… Commença le Blond, puis se ravisa en se rappelant qui était devant lui. Enfin, non oubli. Finit-il. Abigaël s'apprêtait à répondre mais une limousine se stoppa devant eux.

Kise se tendit brusquement lorsque la fenêtre s'ouvrit sur des yeux vairons rouge et jaune or/orangé, qui lui donna des frissons tellement ils étaient froid. Non. L'aîné Akashi n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi effrayant et l'aura autour de lui était encore plus impressionnante qu'au Collège, à moins qu'il l'avait toujours eu mais qu'à force d'être à ses côtés, il n'avait pas eu tant cette impression de dangerosité autour du Rouge.

\- Ryōta. Salua le _Point Guard_ de Rakuzan avec un très léger signe de tête.

\- Bonjour Akashi-cchi, ça faisait longtemps. Sourit Ryōta en arborant son sourire Colgate.

\- En effet. Admit celui-ci en restant impassible.

\- Tu n'es pas à l'entraînement ? Demanda Abigaël en levant un sourcil.

\- Le Coach a une réunion importante concernant l'Inter-High et la Winter-cup. Il a été annulé pour aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai hâte de t'y retrouver Akashi-cchi. Déclara soudainement Kise avec un visage déterminée et une lueur d'impatience et de défi dans ses yeux noisettes, faisant très légèrement sourire son ancien _Point Guard_.

\- En espérant que ton équipe se qualifie. Rétorqua Seijūrō avec une certaine provocation.

\- Avec moi, elle ne peut qu'être qualifiée. Affirma tout de suite le Blond avec un sourire fier et arrogant, faisant froncer les sourcils à Abigaël. Je vous vaincrai tous. Déclara le Mannequin, très sûr de lui.

\- C'est ce que l'on verra. On rentre Abigaël. Ordonna Akashi en fermant sa fenêtre.

\- Salut Ryō-chan. Salua la sœur de l'Empereur avec un sourire en coin.

\- Salut Abi-cchi. Salua le blond alors que la noiraude pénétra dans la limousine, qu'il regarda partir avant de s'en aller à son tour, souhaitant sans le vouloir revoir la plus jeune au plus tôt, malgré l'épée de Damoclès qui se retrouverait au-dessus de sa tête dans ce cas.

* * *

 **Dans la limousine :**

\- Que faisais-tu avec Ryōta ? Demanda derechef le plus âgé alors que sa sœur avait fermé sa portière.

\- J'ai eu faim après les cours et je l'ai croisé au Magi Burger. Répondit Abigaël quand la limousine prit la route.

\- De quoi avez-vous parlé ? Questionna le Rouge en plissant les yeux.

\- De tout et de rien, mais surtout des souvenirs du Collège. Il a aussi demandé de tes nouvelles. Raconta la Basketteuse.

\- Okey. Fit-il, pas plus touché que ça. Une autre chose était beaucoup plus importante pour lui. Avez-vous prévu de vous revoir ?

\- Non. Répondit simplement Abigaël.

\- Le voudrais-tu ?

\- Commence pas. Soupira la Basketteuse.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle se retrouva soudainement allongée sur la banquette de la limousine. _Son_ frère la surplomba et sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux lançait des éclairs et une autre lueur où _cette_ voix lui disait ce qu'elle ne voulait pas définir. Seijūrō stoppa leur échange et plongea sa tête dans son cou. Il respira cette odeur qu'il aimait tant et dont il ne pourrait se passer, alors que ses mains caressèrent tendrement ses cheveux. Et _cette_ voix revint lui souffler cette fameuse phrase, insistant sur ce qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas accepter, qu'elle ne croyait pas. La plus jeune la fit taire alors que l'une des mains de son aîné se mit à masser doucement sa nuque, elle passa ses mains dans son dos et ferma les yeux alors qu'il embrassa son cou, puis sa clavicule.

\- Seijūrō… Souffla-t-elle alors qu'il passa sa main sous sa veste, puis sous son débardeur.

\- Tu m'appartiens… Souffla-t-il en creux de son oreille en remontant lentement ses mains. Tu es à moi... Murmura-t-il de sa voix impérieuse, ne laissant la place à aucune objection.

\- Oui. Murmura-t-elle en poussant un léger soupir alors qu'il massa tendrement sa poitrine.

* * *

 **Lemon - âmes sensible s'abstenir :**

Elle le sentit sourire contre son cou à sa réponse et elle se pinça fortement les lèvres lorsqu'il mordilla la peau qui croisait ses lèvres. Seijūrō redressa un peu son corps sans éloigner sa bouche de celui de sa cadette. Il retira doucement la veste de la plus jeune. Celle-ci se redressa à son tour pour lui faciliter la tâche et lui retirer la sienne ensuite, qu'ils jetèrent à leurs pieds. Puis, Abigaël fit sauter les boutons de sa chemise et la lui retira et passa ensuite ses mains sur le torse du plus âgé, plus dessiné qu'au Collège grâce à ses exercices de musculation et le Basket.

Sa peau était si douce et il sentait si bon, comme dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait son odeur et toucher cette peau si parfaite, surtout lorsque celle-ci frottait contre la sienne. Abigaël se mit à poser des chastes baiser sur la peau qui était devant ses yeux. N'en pouvant plus, Seijūrō prit le visage de sa cadette entre ses mains et releva sa tête pour prendre possessivement ses lèvres. Elle ne perdit pas de temps lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue caressait sa lèvre inférieur et elle ouvrit la bouche, incitant son frère à rejoindre la sienne qui n'attendait que ça. Un ballet de passion s'engagea et aucun ne voulait laisser l'autre prendre le dessus, mais le traître qu'était le _Point Guard_ passa sa main dans le bas de son uniforme et caressa doucement le point de plaisir de sa sœur à travers son shorty. La plus jeune ne put empêcher un gémissement de plaisir s'échapper de ses lèvres sous cette caresse, et l'aîné pu aisément prendre le dessus dans leur baiser.

Ils se séparèrent par manque de souffle mais le _Point Guard_ laissa ses lèvres se perdre dans le cou de sa cadette, le dévorant sans faim. Elle planta ses ongles dans son son dos lorsque les doigts fin de Seijūrō passèrent sous cette barrière qui l'empêchait de tout ressentir. Il caressa son clitoris gonflé par ce plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait avec tant de soin. Elle se cambra en arrière lorsqu'il pénétra un doigt, puis rapidement un deuxième dans sa féminité et elle écarta plus ostensiblement les jambes pour rechercher plus de bien-être.

Le _Point Guard_ commença ses lents mouvements de va-et vient et se redressa pour observer sa jeune sœur. Celle-ci planta davantage ses ongles lorsqu'il caressa son clitoris du pouce et arqua ses doigts en elle. Abigaël avait les yeux mi-clos et le peu qu'il voyait c'était qu'ils étaient voilés par la plaisance. Ses joues étaient rougis par le plaisir qu' _il_ lui procurait. Ses lèvres pinçaient pour s'empêcher de gémir sous ces ardentes caresses qu'il accentua, caressant ses parois internes. Il voulait tellement l'entendre gémir passionnément son prénom, exprimait son plaisir, l'entendre dire qu'elle l'aimait, _lui_ et personne d'autre. Il accentua la vitesse de ses doigts dans l'antre bouillant et humide de sa sœur, qui se cambra brusquement lorsqu'il les enfonça encore plus loin en elle, touchant son point G.

La limousine était remplie de gémissement étouffée de la plus jeune par son bras, une chaleur intense se sentait à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, ce qui était prouvée par la sueur sur le visage d'Abigaël, sa respiration haletante et sa poitrine qui se soulever au rythme de son souffle irrégulier. Seijūrō posa ses lèvres sur les siennes lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche. Bien qu'il se complaisait énormément à la voir aussi désirante, il n'avait pas oublié où ils étaient et que leur Père ne devait absolument pas être au courant et surtout, qu'il était le seul privilégié à entendre la voix de _sa_ sœur en plein orgasme. Il aurait tout le temps de l'entendre comme il le désirait le soir-même après tout. Il infiltra rapidement sa langue pour rejoindre celle de sa cadette, qui plongea ses mains dans sa chevelure rouge pour rapprocher davantage leurs corps bouillonnant. Abigaël ondula ses hanches pour qu'il la touche encore plus, ce qu'il fit. En sentant qu'elle s'apprêtait à bientôt jouir, il retira rapidement sa main de son pantalon qui arracha un gémissement plaintif d'Abigaël, qui se tortilla sous lui avec la respiration rapide et sa poitrine qui se levait difficilement.

Seijūrō releva sa sœur et enleva doucement son débardeur et elle se laissa faire docilement. Ses yeux vairons se perdirent sur le corps d'Abigaël qui se recoucha sur la banquette, dans une position plus que suggestive et le regardant avec cette lueur de luxure et de désir à laquelle, il ne pouvait résister. Il lui enleva rapidement son bas d'uniforme en restant assez doux dans ses gestes, puis son sous-vêtement, il lui embrassa tendrement ses cuisses et se remit sur elle en embrassant chaque parcelle de cette peau si belle et si exquise. Elle lui appartenait, elle était à lui. Il posa ses deux mains de chaque côtés de sa tête et seulement le bas de son corps la touchait, il put aisément sentir le bien qu'il lui faisait à travers son uniforme.

\- Shi… Chan… Souffla suavement Abigaël en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, n'aimant pas cette distance qu'il avait mise entre eux.

\- Doucement Gël… Murmura Akashi en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres. Aurais-tu oublié qu'il y a Akira ? Sourit malicieusement l'aîné en simulant une pénétration, qui la fit gémir un peu plus fort en sentant le désir de son frère contre son sexe, elle enroula ses mains autour des poignets de Seijūrō et y planter ses ongles.

\- M'en… Fou… Souffla-t-elle alors qu'il continuait d'embrasser chastement sa bouche en bougeant ses hanches contre elle à intervalle plus ou moins régulier.

\- Que veux-tu vraiment ? Demanda le Rakuzan avec la voix rauque en mordillant les lèvres d'Abigaël rougit par leurs précédents baisers.

\- Toi… Grogna-t-elle en se sentant sur le point d'imploser.

Elle détestait lorsqu'il la faisait languir ainsi, elle le voulait tellement, s'en fichant de _cette_ voix, d'Akira et du reste. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était de se sentir unie encore plus à _son_ Shi-chan, se sentir de nouveau entière et comblée.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il empêcha les mains de sa sœur de se procurait elle-même du plaisir, en les maintenant au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Parce que… Je t'aime… Déclara-t-elle dans un souffle erratique et impatiente.

Seijūrō esquissa un sourire et lâcha les mains d'Abigaël qui en posa une derrière sa nuque et la seconde dans ses cheveux. Elle attira son frère vers elle et posa possessivement ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle s'accrocha fortement à lui et il accepta immédiatement son baiser. Comment pourrait-il le refuser ? Pourquoi le voudrait-il ?

\- Je t'aime… Tellement… Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres alors que la main de son aîné baissa son propre pantalon et son boxer, libérant son sexe de sa prison de tissu, beaucoup trop à l'étroit et il le dirigea devant l'entrée humide de _sa_ sœur.

\- Tu m'appartiens… Pour toujours… Murmura à son tour le plus vieux en pénétrant Abigaël et ils gémirent de concert à cette union tant désirée.

Seijūrō posa ses lèvres sur Abigaël lorsqu'il commença doucement ses va-et-vient à l'intérieur d'elle. Leur ballet de langue recommença et devint encore plus avide, plus passionné, plus impatient. Leurs mains se redécouvrant pour la énième fois, se caressant comme si cela était la dernière fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. L'aîné attrapa doucement la cuisse de la cadette et la remonta jusqu'à sa hanche et accéléra la cadence de ses coups de rein, augmentant inconsidérablement la chaleur d'Abigaël qui s'agrippa encore plus à lui, lui faisant savoir qu'il aurait des belles marques le lendemain, mais il s'en foutait. Ce qui comptait le plus, c'était son plaisir à elle, qu'ils soient tous les deux ensembles. Un plaisir que lui seul pouvait lui donner, lui faire découvrir encore et encore et ce, sans jamais s'en lasser.

Quant à la plus jeune, elle était en sueur et eut énormément de mal à retenir ce plaisir qui la submergeait dans tout son être, surtout aux profond coups de hanche de _son_ frère dans son intimité. Lorsqu'il se recula pour qu'ils reprennent leurs souffles, elle plongea sa tête dans son cou et le mordit lorsqu'il accentua ses va-et-vient en elle. Plus rapidement, plus fort, plus profond, encore et encore. C'était si bon, si intense. Elle aimait ce plaisir qu'elle prenait avec Seijūrō, elle l'aimait tellement, c'était physique et normal. Elle aimait son frère plus que de raison. Ce n'était pas toxique, c'était les autres qui l'étaient. Ils ne comprendraient jamais d'à quel point, elle aimait Seijūrō et qu'elle avait besoin de lui, il avait entièrement raison.

Elle mordilla son cou et remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à sa clavicule, puis sur sa bouche qu'elle embrassa avec une avidité et une possessivité qu'elle n'avait rien à envier à son aîné. Elle était à lui, comme il était à elle. Le Rouge accéléra encore ses coups de reins, qui ne put empêcher un cri de bonheur s'échapper des lèvres d'Abigaël. Seijūrō mordit son cou à son tour et c'est à ce moment-là que son plaisir submergea entièrement la plus jeune, qui jouit intensément et qui griffa férocement le dos de son Oni-chan, qui grogna à cette douleur mêlée à l'allégresse de la chaleur de _sa_ sœur autour de son pénis. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette sensation d'être lié à elle. La jouissance de la plus petite entraîna rapidement celle de Seijūrō lorsqu'elle se resserra autour de sa hampe de chair, l'emprisonnant au plus profond de son corps. Il continua quelques instants ses coups de hanches sans sortir une seule seconde, puis se stoppa et se laissa reposer sur la plus jeune, sans trop laisser peser son poids. Celle-ci ne le vit pas ainsi car elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et se serra davantage contre lui, il lui rendit son étreinte en posant un baiser rempli d'amour sur son épaule. Elle avait la respiration toujours exaltique et elle se stabilisait lentement dès que son puissant orgasme se calma. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque son frère lui caressa tendrement le cou et elle lui caressa le bas de son dos.

\- Tu m'appartiens… Répéta le Capitaine en se redressant pour regarder sa cadette.

\- Je t'aime. Répondit-elle en le tirant à elle pour l'embrasser. Quoi qu'il se passe… Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres, front contre le sien et les yeux fermés.

 **Fin du Lemon.**

* * *

 **Et fin du chapitre ahah ^^**

 **Bon, je pense que certains(es) avait deviné le sujet de cette histoire, qui est pour le moins surprenante me connaissant, car très différente de celle que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, mais j'avais envie de tenter.**

 **J'ai beaucoup d'idée pour celle-ci et les chapitres risquent de sortirent un peu plus tard que les 2 autres. Je suis désolée si vous trouvez des fautes et n'hésitez à me faire la remarque et me les dires :-) et n'hésitez à pas me dire ce que vous en pensez, cela peut faire plaisir même si je ne vous oblige pas :-)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre et le Lemon vous a plus, j'étais quand même assez mal à l'aise quand je l'ai écrit alors laissez-moi vos impressions sur la relation entre Seij** **ū** **r** **ō** **et Abigaël ainsi ce que vous pensez sur ce qu'il risque de se passer avec Kise ^^**

 **J'espère que cela vous donnera envie de lire la suite et je vous dis peut-être à bientôt et bonne soirée,  
** **Xoxo :***


	4. Le 'Calme' avant la tempête

**Bonsoir, Comment allez- vous ? ^^**

 **Voila, la quatrième chapitre de "Le coeur à ses raisons que la raison ne connait point".**

 **Mayshea :** _Merci pour ta seconde review qui me fait énormément plaisir ^^  
_ _Il fait 7 264 mots pour répondre_ à _ta question :-) et merci de ton compliment sur mon style d'écriture, je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plus ^^  
_ _Je suis aussi une vraie BIIIG Fan de mon Shi-chan ! Ralala quel dilemme ! Et j'ai beaucoup de doute sur la fin_ à _avoir, peut-être faire une fin Alternatif, qui sait ? :-P Pour Akashi, c'est un personnage un assez complexe, c'est un ''méchant'' sans vraiment l'être, cela se jouera beaucoup sur la psychologie sur ce point. Mais j'adore quand il passe pour un ''méchant'', je kiffe trop les psychopathes et sadiques xD  
_ _Je suis contente que leur relation te plaise et c'est un sujet assez sensible alors j'espère que je vais continuer sur cette voie, n'hésite pas si quelque te chiffonne ou autre chose ^^. Alala la voix de la conscience :p J'espère qu'ils seront toujours aussi cool pour la suite ;-)  
_ _Mais non voyons ! Kise c'est un petit ange, il n'est pas du tout du genre_ à _foutre un petit - gros - ''bordel'' rooh :P  
_ _Merci pour tes reviews et tes encouragements et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ^^  
_ _Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël soupira pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle l'avait su. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de dîner avec leur Père. Déjà qu'elle devait le supporter une soirée mais en plus de ça, elle devait s'habiller en conséquence parce qu'il les emmenait manger dans l'un des restaurants les plus huppés de Kyoto. Elle détestait ce genre de resto' où qu'elle devait beaucoup trop s'apprêter pour si peu. Heureusement que Masaomi Akashi ne l'obligeait pas à porter tel ou telle chose, cela aurait été le pompon. Elle n'était même pas ravie d'y aller en compagnie de Seijūrō car il n'était amèrement pas le même lorsque leur Père était présent, même si cela restait rarement et heureusement.

Abigaël soupira de nouveau et finit de se "maquiller", puis elle sortit de la salle de bain en sous-vêtement. Seijūrō finissait à son tour de se préparer et réajusta correctement sa cravate. Elle resta à la porte et observa attentivement son Oni-chan. Il était juste splendide dans son costume trois pièces noir sur une chemise blanche, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en détaillant son aîné, elle ne le voyait que de dos mais cela suffisait pour qu'elle éprouve cette puissance et incontrôlable envie de lui. Elle sentait le désir pour lui augmentait rapidement la chaleur dans son corps, bien qu'elle soit très peu vêtu à l'instant et qu'il ne faisait pas si chaud. Et _cette_ voix revint la faisant soupirer, plus bruyamment qu'elle ne le crut parce que l'aîné se retourna sur elle. Et un éclair de passion passa dans ses orbes rubis et or, réchauffant intensément la chambre.

\- Je veux pas y aller. Murmura la plus jeune en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers le lit.

\- On a déjà eu cette discussion. Rappela son frère en s'approchant de la plus jeune, ne suivant pas son regard car c'était sa façon de le manipuler.

\- Je peux toujours dire que je suis malade. Bouda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Et tu me laisserais seul avec Père ? Demanda Seijūrō, touchant un point sensible et qui la fit plisser les yeux. Et pire… Toute seule ici ? Ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour poser un baiser sur son épaule.

\- Il y aura Minami et Hakuro. Rétorqua la noiraude en levant la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens, ignorant délibérément la première partie.

L'aîné embrassa subitement sa cadette qui répondit directement à son baiser, sans se poser de question. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la souleva doucement. Abigaël enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et gémit dans sa bouche lorsque les doigts fins du plus grand caressèrent tendrement le bas de son dos.

\- Seijūrō… Murmura-t-elle en sentant qu'il l'allongeait sur son lit tout en mordillant possessivement son cou.

Celui-ci descendit ses lèvres sur la naissance de sa poitrine tout en caressant son ventre plat et ferme, puis se baissa encore en la mordillant doucement faisant se cambrer la plus jeune qui se mordit fortement la lèvre, elle plongea ensuite ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux du _Point Guard_. Tout aussi ''rapidement'' que lorsqu'il était descendu, il remonta sur son corps et embrassa chastement ses lèvres et se retira d'Abigaël, qui fronça subitement les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Commença-t-elle en se relevant et baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit du tissu frottait sur sa peau. C'est pour ça ?! S'indigna la plus petite en avisant la robe, puis fusilla son frère du regard qui sourit victorieusement. Je te déteste. Siffla-t-elle, sans le penser évidemment.

\- On n'a pas le temps. Père nous attends. Annonça-t-il en sortant de la chambre, faisant jurer Abigaël entre ses dents.

Celle-ci se leva à contre-coœur tout en imaginant milles et une façon de se venger de son Oni-chan, il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il l'avait "manipulé" et elle était tombée à pieds joints dans le panneau. La cadette Akashi se resigna et rejoignit les deux Hommes de la famille et ils se rendirent au fameux restaurant où la soirée s'annonçait très longue.

* * *

 **Du côté de Kise Ry** **ō** **ta :**

Pourquoi il avait accepté ? Ah oui. Parce que d'après son agent et sa sœur, cela ferait grimper encore plus sa popularité et avoir des contrats plus importants. Cependant, il aurait préféré que ça soit dans un restaurant plus simple et conviviale allant de paire avec son caractère enjoué. Celui-ci était beaucoup trop sérieux et pas dans son état d'esprit habituel.

Kise pensa à sa rencontre de la veille avec la jeune Akashi. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Depuis le Collège, ils avaient été assez proche tout en étant éloignés à cause d'Akashi-cchi, qu'il savait qui le gardait à l'oeil tout comme les autres cela dit. Il ne l'avouerait à personne - il ne voulait pas mourir si cela venait aux oreilles de l'Empereur - mais il avait toujours eu une certaine attirance pour la jeune fille, mais quelque chose - autre qu'Akashi Seijūrō, ou du moins pas le concernant entièrement - lui disait que quelque chose clochait et son instinct ne le trompait jamais, malgré qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il ne pouvait pas nier que revoir la jeune fille lui avait fait du bien, plus qui ne pourrait le dire.

\- On est arrivé, Kise-kun. Informa sa manager à ses côtés, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Super ! S'enthousiasma le Mannequin avec son Sourire Colgate, qui était loin d'être sincère mais que son Manager ne vit point.

Ils sortirent de la limousine et se rendirent à l'entrée du Restaurant où se trouvait déjà pas mal de monde, tous plus sérieux les uns que les autres qui avait le don de le déprimer. Il retrouva ceux avec qui ils avaient rendez-vous et comme la plupart du temps, il fit une très bonne impression autour de lui. Il signa quelques autographes de Fans qui l'avaient facilement reconnu et qui ne lui fit pas plus plaisir que ça. À part ceci, le repas se passa calmement et sans trop d'interruptions. Avant le dessert, Ryōta annonça l'envie de prendre un peu l'air, ce qui ne dérangea aucunement les présents qui en profiteraient pour parler du Blond et de ses contrats.

Ryōta inspira profondément dès qu'il fut sorti. La fraîcheur de la nuit caressa calmement son visage, faisant flotter doucement ses cheveux blond qui contrastaient avec la noirceur de la nuit, ce qui lui fit un bien fou et le détendit. Le blond desserra sa cravate, il avait l'impression qu'il étouffait à l'intérieur et entouré de ses gens. Il aimait son métier de Mannequin car il rencontrait des gens intéressants mais cela commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer tout ça. Rien ne se passait et il en avait marre. Il était impatient d'être à l'Inter-Lycée et la Winter-cup pour qu'il puisse se défouler et affronter ses anciens Coéquipiers, et surtout un certain basané qui était vraiment le seul challenge pour lui.

Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention et il fut surpris de découvrir quelqu'un appuyé à la rambarde. Une fille au vu de la finesse et de la robe noir. Elle regardait les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel obscurcit. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et il eut un doute sur l'identité de la personne, il s'avança discrètement et reconnu les cheveux noir avec ses reflets rouge, malgré le peu d'éclairage qui se trouvait à l'extérieur. Ils étaient attachés en un chignon négligé d'où sortait quelques mèches qui flottaient doucement à la légère brise du soir.

\- Abi-cchi… ? Hésita-t-il tout de même. La silhouette eut un léger sursaut, confirmant ses doutes, et se retourna.

\- Ryō-chan ? Deux fois en une journée ? Cela fait beaucoup. Sourit la plus jeune des Akashi.

\- C'est la première fois que cela arrive en dehors du Collège. Rigola doucement le Mannequin en s'approchant à ses côtés.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle surprise, ne s'attendant pas à voir le blond dans ce genre d'endroit ennuyant, si contraire à sa personnalité.

\- Mon Manager a organisé un rendez-vous avec le Président d'une marque assez connue et il faut que je fasse bonne impression.

\- Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour toi. Certifia la noiraude avec un sourire sincère. Mais tu as l'air de t'ennuyer. Remarqua la jeune fille en voyant la fatigue sur son visage, si souvent éblouissant et fiché de son grand sourire Colgate.

\- Je ne suis pas friand de ce genre de soirée. Avoua le blond avec un sourire crispé en se frottant la nuque. Ceci dit, tu n'as pas l'air ravie d'être ici non plus. Supposa-t-il en la voyant faire un sourire compréhensif.

\- C'est vrai mais c'est encore pire quand je suis avec Père. Se renfrogna la noiraude en détournant les yeux. Mais bon, la soirée est bientôt finie. Se reprit-elle en regardant de nouveau le Mannequin avec un sourire plus sincère.

 _Cette_ voix revint soudainement mais lui dit tout le contraire de ce qu'elle disait habituellement, ce qui la surprit et la déstabilisa l'espace d'un instant.

\- Je devrais y aller, ils vont m'attendre. Declara-t-elle soudainement en le contournant, perturbée mais ne laissant rien paraître. Cependant, il lui attrapa le poignet qui la surprit grandement n'ayant jamais eu de contact physique aussi prononcé avec le blond, elle leva les yeux pour les plongés dans les siens.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler… Je serais ravi de discuter autour d'un bon Burger. Lui sourit Ryōta en pressant légèrement sur son poignet pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

\- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit nerveusement Abigaël, dû à la douceur de sa peau mais elle se dégagea doucement et commença à rentrer puis, le regarda de nouveau au pas de la porte qui donnait sur la terrasse. Merci Ryō-chan. Sourit-elle honnêtement en partant pour de bon rejoindre son Père et Seijūrō.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda ce dernier alors qu'elle se ré-installa à sa place sur la gauche de son aîné.

\- Oui. Répondit simplement celle-ci en ne pouvant s'empêcher de chercher Kise du regard pour savoir où il pouvait être installé, mais ne le vit pas. _Il doit probablement être dans la deuxième salle. Pensa-t-elle un peu déçu, au moins, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas toute seule_ _à_ _s'ennuyer._

\- Cherches-tu quelqu'un Abigaël ? Demanda le Père Akashi en voyant son regard glissant dans la salle, et qui fit froncer les sourcils à Seijūrō qui avait perçu son imperceptible sourire.

\- Pourquoi te sentirais-tu concerné ? Répondit froidement la plus jeune et Seijūrō posa discrètement sa main sur sa cuisse, ce qui la calma progressivement et _la_ voix revint, ce qui l'agaça plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Je suis concerné par le bien de ma fille. Répliqua impérieusement le plus âgé en posant ses couverts.

\- La bonne blague. Ne put s'empêcher de cracher Abigaël, le Rouge pressa plus fortement sa cuisse, l'incitant à ne rien dire de plus mais...

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis ton père et tu me dois de m'écouter et m'obéir. Déclara sérieusement Masaomi.

\- Et bien, j'en ai marre de t'écouter. Siffla la jeune fille en se levant.

\- Abigaël… Commença l'héritier Akashi.

\- Tu devrais te rasseoir. Incita son Paternel en plissant les yeux, coupant brusquement son fils.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas faire un scandale Akashi- _sama_ ? Ironisa glacialement la plus jeune.

\- Sinon tu ne dormiras plus avec Seijūrō et tu sais que j'ai les moyens pour que cela n'arrive plus. Exposa-t-il impassiblement, la faisant directement se figer et plisser les yeux au _Point Guard_ , qui regarda leur Père et vit amèrement que celui-ci était plus que sérieux.

Abigaël serra les poings à cette annonce. Elle se résigna et se rassit à sa place et croisa les bras, bien décidée à ne plus adresser un mot pendant le reste de cette foutue soirée. Comment osait-il revenir ici et imposer sa loi ? D'accord, c'était leur Père et il leur donnait de quoi vivre et un toit où dormir, mais à part ça, que faisait-il pour eux au final ? Il n'était jamais au Manoir et passait son temps en voyage d'affaire à travers le monde ou à son bureau. Ils ne le voyaient qu'une ou deux fois par mois - et encore - et il ne se souciait jamais d'eux. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était sa réputation et que son fils reprenne sa foutu société. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était autant possible de haïr autant quelqu'un. Et puis une partie du changement de son aîné était à cause de lui, Mura-chan n'étant juste que la bombe. C'était Masaomi qui avait allumé la mèche. Seijūrō était devenu cet ''Empereur'' avec les autres, même avec ses propres amis. Quoi qu'il disait, elle savait qu'il considérait la Kisedi no Sedai comme tel, malgré leurs nombreuses divergences d'opinions et de caractère tous si différents.

La tension dans son corps ne voulait pas se calmer et l'énervement augmenta à mesure que le temps passée. Seijūrō dut le sentir parce qu'il reposa discrètement sa main sur sa cuisse après avoir fini de manger le plat principal. Il effectua des légères caresses en arc de cercle qui réussirent un tant soit peu à la détendre. Masaomi était loin d'être idiot. Il savait parfaitement que Seijūrō était son point faible et elle haïssait qu'il l'utilise ainsi pour la faire obéir, qu'il utilise _son_ Oni-chan pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Il ne reculait devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins, comme toujours et ce, même contre ses propres enfants. Il avait encore gagné. Abigaël posa sa deuxième main sur celle de son frère et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Le Rouge continua à raconter ses journées au Lycée au plus âgé, avec son air trop impassible et indifférent. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer être éloignée de son aîné, même pour le temps d'une nuit. Elle était bien trop habituée à dormir dans ses bras, être réveillée par ses caresses et ses baisers. Elle se crispa en imaginant cette possibilité et elle but une gorgée de son verre pour se rafraîchir et ravaler cette bile au fond de sa gorge.

\- Désirez-vous autre chose Messieurs/Dame ? Demanda soudainement leur serveuse attitrée.

\- Je souhaiterais votre meilleur Thé. Commanda Masaomi.

\- Bien. Acquiesça la blonde, puis elle se tourna vers Seijūrō et lui fit les yeux doux, ce qui déplut fortement à la plus jeune qui resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de son Oni-chan, qui lui rendit en une petite pression. Et vous, Monsieur ?

\- Je prendrais la même chose. Commanda le Rouge.

\- Rien. Répondit polairement Abigaël avant que la serveuse ne lui demande, celle-ci ne parut pas offensée pour un sous et hocha simplement la tête.

\- Je vous apporte ceci tout de suite. Informa la blonde en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Seijūrō, qui ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention.

\- Je vous aie emmené ici pour avoir une discussion importante. Informa soudainement le plus âgé, intriguant ses deux enfants qui présageaient le pire, ils auraient dû s'en douter qu'il y avait une raison derrière le restaurant.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est Père ? Demanda poliment le Capitaine de Rakuzan.

\- Ton futur mariage. Annonça-t-il de but en blanc, comme s'il parlait du beau temps.

\- Pardon ? S'étrangla la noiraude alors que Seijūrō resta impassible bien qu'au fond de lui, il espérait qu'il avait mal entendu, cependant...

\- Vous m'avez bien entendu. Confirma Masaomi. Tu auras bientôt 17 ans et c'est le moment de pensait à te marier pour assurer la descendance de la Famille Akashi.

\- Avez-vous une idée de la fille que j'épouserais ? Demanda impassiblement Seijūrō sans laisser apparaître la moindre émotions qui énerva davantage la plus jeune qui le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je suis en pleine négociation mais tout porte à croire que le mariage, si mariage devait avoir lieu, serait prévu pour l'année prochaine à tes 17 ans. Informa le Père Akashi. Tu sauras le reste en temps et en heure. Clôtura Masaomi alors que la serveuse arriva avec le plateau de Thé.

Abigaël resta silencieuse pendant tout le reste du Thé. Elle ne pouvait croire cette déclaration qui arriva comme une bombe. Et Seijūrō qui ne disait rien et qui l'acceptait sans broncher, sans émettre la moindre protestation. C'était hors de question qu'il se marie, hors de question qu'une fille idiote et superficielle ne porte leur nom et encore moins qu'elle s'approche de _son_ frère, ne dorme avec lui ou pire… Rien qu'à cette pensée, une bile se reforma dans sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas l'envisageait et ne l'accepterait jamais. C'était  le sien et à personne d'autres. Il n'avait aucun droit de lui enlever, Père ou non. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer ça. Aucune fille ne le méritait, aucune n'avait le droit de lui prendre, aucune n'était assez bien pour porter son enfant…

Pourtant, _cette_ voix lui disait que cela était un mal pour un bien et que cela lui ferait ouvrir les yeux. Mais ouvrir les yeux sur quoi ? Elle avait les yeux ouverts. Elle aimait Seijūrō. Il lui appartenait et il n'y avait rien de plus à savoir. Le reste du repas se finit dans un silence pesant. Masaomi régla l'addition et ils s'installèrent dans la Limousine où aucun ne s'adressaient la parole. Masaomi laissa ses enfants digéraient la nouvelle, surtout pour Abigaël car il connaissait l'ampleur de son amour pour son frère, et la possessivité dont ils pouvaient faire preuve l'un envers l'autre.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, ils sortirent du véhicule quand le chauffeur leur ouvrit la portière et rentrèrent dans l'immense demeure, ressemblant plus à un château qu'à un manoir.

\- Je souhaiterais avoir une discussion avec toi, Abigaël. S'éleva la voix impérieuse du Père Akashi, arrêtant celle-ci qui ne se sentait pas d'avoir une discussion avec lui maintenant, surtout avec l'annonce de cette nouvelle, mais elle le fit sans adresser un regard à son aîné.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda la jeune fille avec une voix mi-agacée, mi-las en fermant la porte du grand bureau.

\- J'aimerais connaître ton avis. Avoua le plus âgé en s'asseyant à son bureau, sur une grande chaise qui ferait envier des ministres.

\- Sur quoi ? Sur ce stupide mariage ? Siffla polairement Abigaël.

\- En quoi est-ce stupide de vouloir assurer la lignée des Akashi ? Demanda Masaomi d'une voix imperturbable qui avait le don d'énerver encore plus sa fille.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui imposer ça.

\- De l'imposer ça à lui… Ou à toi ? Demanda le noiraud en posant ses coudes sur la table et posa sa tête sur ses doigts croisés entre eux.

\- Cela revient au même. Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'enlever _mon_ Oni-chan.

\- Tu ne seras pas toujours avec lui, Abigaël. Et de plus, il n'avait l'air en aucun cas dérangé de ce fait.

\- Comme s'il allait vous avouez qu'il ne le veut pas. Rétorqua froidement la noiraude en serrant ses poings.

\- Je vous connais plus que vous ne le croyez. Répliqua à son tour le plus âgé sûr de lui, faisant foncer les sourcils à sa fille. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il fera un jour sa vie et tu ne seras plus autant sa priorité qu'aujourd'hui. Lui dit son Père en se levant de son fauteuil. Il est tant que vous grandissez et que vous prenez, enfin que _tu_ prennes tes responsabilités comme le fait Seijūrō. Continua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle et la surplombant de sa taille, répandant cet aura autant royale que le second Lycéen Akashi.

\- Arrêtez… Souffla la plus jeune en sentant sa respiration s'accélérer et ses poings trembler.

\- Il faut enfin que tu prennes conscience que vous n'êtes plus des enfants et que tu devras le laisser partir.

\- Jamais ! Vous ne m'enlèverez jamais Seijūrō, je ne laisserais en aucun cas ça arriver ! S'emporta Abigaël qui sortit rapidement du bureau en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle se rendit immédiatement dans sa chambre, enfin, celle de son Oni-chan et rentra brusquement dans celle-ci. Seijūrō était devant sa glace et avait retiré sa cravate, sa veste, sa chemise et ses chaussures. Il se retourna et s'approcha de sa cadette qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il prit tendrement son visage entre ses mains et caressa le dessous de ses yeux en plissant légèrement les yeux. Abigaël baissa le regard et sentit des gouttes d'eau salé roulait sur ses lèvres, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait et sa vue se brouilla.

\- Promet-le-moi… Souffla-t-elle avec détresse en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu m'appartiens. Murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien, elle rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux rubis et or de son aîné. Quoi qu'il se passe… Je ne me marierais pas. Annonça-t-il avec fermeté.

\- Tu resteras… ?

\- Je ne laisserais personne nous séparer… Même Père. Jamais. Déclara le _Point Guard_ , plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

* * *

 **Le lendemain :**

\- Puis-je vous parler Père ? Questionna Seijūrō en rentrant dans le bureau de ce dernier.

\- Oui. Accepta celui-ci en relevant les yeux de ses documents. Que veux-tu ?

\- Je souhaiterais vous parlez du mariage arrangé. Avoua le plus jeune de but en blanc. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Voulu savoir le Père Akashi en croisant ses bras. As-tu parlé à ta sœur ? Questionna-t-il bien qu'il l'avait très vite deviné, il les connaissait plus qu'ils le croyaient.

\- En effet. Elle est très fragile et elle n'apprécie vraiment pas l'idée de cet union, elle risque de ne pas s'en remettre.

\- Tu as plus d'un an pour la préparer à ton départ. Tu trouveras les bons mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devra te laisser partir… Et c'est la même chose pour toi, Seijūrō. Ajouta le PDG en se levant.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda celui-ci en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je sais que vous avez une relation très fusionnelle mais vous avez aussi des responsabilités, surtout toi étant l'homme qui prendra ma relève, d'où ce mariage.

\- À ce que je dois comprendre, c'est plus important qu'Abigaël. Comprit le plus jeune en gardant un parfait contrôle sur lui-même.

\- C'est plus important si tu considères cela comme un moyen de lui assurer qu'elle ne sera jamais dans le besoin.

Le jeune Akashi resta silencieux alors que son Père quitta la pièce. Seijūrō était loin d'être idiot et savait qu'il essayait de le manipuler avec cette raison. Abigaël était son point faible et il le savait. Il avait refusé d'ouvrir les yeux mais maintenant… Cependant, il avait raison. Il voulait que _sa_ sœur soit heureuse mais elle ne le serait pas s'il se mariait. Elle souffrirait dans tout les cas. Mais ce qui comptait vraiment pour lui, c'était ce qu' _elle_ désirait et rien d'autres.

* * *

 **Dans la chambre :**

Abigaël avait très mal dormi et très peu. Comment aurait-elle pu après la très mauvaise soirée qu'elle avait passé la veille ? La révélation de leur Père tournait en boucle dans sa tête et elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Heureusement que c'était Samedi et qu'elle n'avait pas à supporter ses insupportables professeurs. De toute façon, elle n'y serait pas allée, peu importe ce que _son_ frère trouverait comme moyen.

Se marier ? Et puis quoi encore ? C'était hors de question point. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour empêcher ce mariage débile, surtout si Seijūrō n'arrivait pas à convaincre leur Père. Elle soupira en étant à peine réveillée et se retourna pour se blottir contre le corps chaud à ses côtés - qui devrait l'être. - elle ouvrit subitement les yeux mais ne vit aucune trace de _son_ Oni-chan, sa place était encore tiède. Abigaël commença à paniquer et se positionna sur ses coudes mais la porte s'ouvrit sur le Capitaine qui lui adressa un léger sourire. Elle s'apprêta à lui rendre lorsqu'elle se rappela amèrement de sa réaction lors de l'annonce, puis de sa discussion avec Masaomi.

\- Je le déteste. Cracha Abigaël en tournant le dos à son aîné.

\- C'est notre Père, Gël.

\- Quel Père obligerait son fils à se marier avec la première venue ? Siffla-t-elle en enfouissant son visage à moitié dans la couverture.

Seijūrō s'avança et se coucha sur son lit, releva la couverture et s'engouffra à l'intérieur pour se coller au dos de sa cadette, il posa un tendre baiser sur sa nuque découverte qui la fit frissonner à cette douceur.

\- Seijūrō… Réprimanda-t-elle dans un souffle en sentant ses mains caressaient sa cuisse et remonter sur ses hanches, tout en continuant ses baisers dans sa nuque, puis dévièrent dans son cou.

\- Tu es mieux sans la robe. Murmura-t-il en glissant ses mains sur sa poitrine et malaxant doucement ses seins à travers son débardeur, qui fit pousser un léger gémissement à la noiraude, cependant...

\- Après les coups que tu m'as fait… Commença la plus jeune en s'éloignant, avec peine tout de même. Tu peux toujours courir. Finit-elle en repoussant entièrement son aîné et se releva du lit, ce qui fit légèrement soupirer Seijūrō qui s'assit au bord.

\- Les coups que je t'ai fait ? Puis-je savoir lesquels ?

\- Tu le sais très bien. Répliqua-t-elle durement en le regardant. La soirée que tu m'as forcé à participer, cette serveuse, ah ! et ce stupide mariage qui n'avait pas l'air de te déranger.

\- C'est très rarement que l'on passe une soirée avec lui, alors tu pouvais très bien faire un petit effort. Commença à expliquer le Rouge. Je n'en ai que faire de cette serveuse que je ne me souviens à peine. Quant au mariage… Ajouta-t-il en se levant et s'approchant d'Abigaël qui croisa ses bras. Il n'y a que toi qui compte et je suis absolu. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour qu'il n'ai pas lieu, car c'est toi que j'aime. Avoua-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa ardemment et possessivement. Baiser auquel, elle répondit tout aussi passionnément.

\- _Anormal et Immoral. Souffla cette voix dans sa tête._

 _\- Je lui appartiens. Lui répondit-elle polairement._

\- _Et Ry_ _ō_ _ta Kise ? Murmura-t-elle et elle crut percevoir une pointe de malice._

 **-** Il y a cependant à moi aussi une chose qui ne me plait guère… Commença le Rouge en s'écartant des lèvres de sa cadette qui ressentit immédiatement ce manque, presque douloureux.

\- Quoi ? Incita Abigaël en levant un sourcil tout en se collant instinctivement au plus âgé.

\- Qui cherchais-tu ? Demanda-t-il en se remémorant son sourire qui ne lui avait vraiment pas plu.

\- J'ai croisé Ryō-chan. Avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Père n'avait pas à être au courant.

\- De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

\- Du pourquoi on était ici, c'est tout. Il avait l'air aussi enchanté que moi d'être dans ce resto'. Ironisa la plus jeune dans un léger soupir.

Et avant qu'il ne rajoute quoi que ce soit, Abigaël se mit rapidement sur la pointe des pieds en passant ses bras autour des épaules du plus grand et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après cette affreuse soirée, elle avait trop besoin de lui, ici et maintenant. Au diable ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et de savoir que leur Paternel était dans le manoir, elle avait besoin de se sentir entière, d'être bien sous ses caresses et ses baisers, de…

- _D'oublier la chaleur de Ry_ _ō_ _ta… Continua moqueusement cette voix._

 _\- Ferme-là. Ordonna la plus jeune._

Abigaël se colla davantage au corps de son Oni-chan, voulant _lui_ prouver que c'était seulement la chaleur de Seijūrō qu'elle désirait, de personnes d'autres, juste lui. Le Rouge passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de sa cadette et la seconde sous son débardeur de nuit, caressant tendrement son dos. Il lui lécha sa lèvre inférieure et elle ouvrit immédiatement ses lèvres pour que la langue de son frère rejoigne passionnément la sienne, qui avait une soif irrévocable de lui. Elle plongea ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux du Capitaine qui passa les siennes sous son débardeur qu'il souleva, elle gémit dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle sentit la fraîcheur de la pièce, qui contrastait énormément avec la chaleur bouillante de sa peau. Ils s'écartèrent à cause du manque de souffle et les lèvres de _son_ Oni-chan parcourirent sa clavicule, puis son cou et Abigaël se mordit plus fortement la lèvre.

\- Je croyais… Que je devais… Courir. Murmura Seijūrō entre deux baisers contre sa peau.

\- J'ai… huum… Besoin de… Toi… Répondit-elle avec le souffle erratique, elle leva les bras lorsqu'il lui enleva son débardeur, la laissant seins nus devant ses yeux emplis de luxure et d'impatience.

\- Tu m'appartiens. À moi et personnes d'autres. Déclara le _Point Guard_ en prenant son menton entre son pouce et son index _,_ lui disant et la regardant avec l'intensité de l'Empereur qu'il était, la faisant frissonner d'orgueil.

\- Je t'aime. Déclara Abigaël en attirant de nouveau le visage de _son_ Oni-chan contre le sien.

* * *

 **Lemon :** **â** **mes sensibles s'abstenir :**

Seijūrō souleva sa cadette qui enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et elle commença à onduler paresseusement contre son début d'érection. Le faisant légèrement soupirer contre ses lèvres et elle-même gémit. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit, arrêtant les gestes provocateur de la cadette par la même occasion en appuyant davantage son corps contre le sien. Il posa tendrement des baisers sur ses joues, son nez, son front tout en caressant pour la énième fois ce corps offert à lui. Abigaël passa ses mains sous le haut de son frère et il se redressa pour l'enlever de lui-même, la laissant allonger.

Il sourit avec fierté en voyant le regard fiévreux de _sa_ sœur sur ce que mère-nature l'avait généreusement doté et qu'il entretenait intensément pour le basket, mais aussi parce qu'il aimait cette admiration dans les yeux de sa cadette. Il se perdit dans sa contemplation. Ses joues rougient par l'excitation et l'appréhension, sa respiration rapide et haletante, ses yeux brillants de luxure et d'envie, cela la rendait affreusement sexy bien qu'elle l'avait toujours été. Il entreprit d'embrasser le haut de sa poitrine, puis ses lèvres glissèrent sur sa peau jusqu'à ses pointes de chaire, durcis par le plaisir. L'Empereur en prit un en bouche et le fit rouler entre ses lèvres, tout en malaxant son deuxième téton qu'il roula entre ses doigts fins. Abigaël se mordit plus fortement les lèvres en rejetant sa tête en arrière, elle agrippa les cheveux de Seijūrō lorsque celui-ci mordilla son téton, il le lécha en faisant rouler sa langue dessus puis recommença tout en pinçant doucement son deuxième. Il délaissa celui qu'il s'occupait pour le second où il lui infligea la même torture.

\- Shi… hum... -chan… Gémit-elle sous la douce chaleur de ses lèvres et de l'humidité de sa langue… Plus… Quémanda-t-elle en baissant ses yeux voilés sur lui.

Le Rouge la regarda entre sa frange et arrêta ce qu'il faisait, la faisant gémir de frustration.

\- Plus… Quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin joueur.

\- Toi. Souffla-t-elle en le regardant mécontente et encore plus impatiente.

Le Capitaine rigola très doucement, puis glissa en bas de son corps et enleva rapidement son mini-short et son sous-vêtement. Elle était entièrement offerte à lui et un sentiment de fierté l'envahi en entendant son souffle exaltique et tout bonnement érotique franchir les lèvres de sa cadette. Lui seul pouvait l'entendre, il était le _seul_ qui l'entendrait et la toucherait et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il donna un léger coup de langue sur son clitoris et Abigaël se cambra en agrippant fortement les draps. Seijūrō fut alangui de cette vision et en entendant ce son si sensuel, qui eu directement un effet sur son entre-jambe qui devenait vraiment étroit, et il continua avec délice sa tâche. Il entoura son clitoris de ses lèvres et de sa langue effectua des cercles sur celui-ci, qu'il sentait se gonfler par le désir.

\- Shi… an'w… -chan !… Gémit plus fortement la plus jeune en se tortillant sous ce plaisir intense et violent.

Le Rakuzan continua ses coups de langues et pénétra un doigt dans son antre, déjà bien humide et qui n'attendait que lui, et qu'il viendrait dès qu'il lui aurait donné ce plaisir que lui seul pouvait lui offrir, tout ce qu'elle méritait. Abigaël se cacha le visage de son bras pour éviter de crier lorsqu'il entra un second, puis un troisième doigts dans son intimité et qu'il augmenta ses va-et-viens, qui comme d'habitude lui firent tourner la tête,. Il accéléra sa bouche sur son clitoris en même temps que ses doigts et garda le même rythme de pénétration. Seijūrō s'en délecta avec passion, enivré par son odeur et son goût si exquis.

La pièce s'emplit des gémissements incessant de la basketteuse et la chaleur de cette passion augmenta en même temps que la cadence de l'aîné. Il arqua soudainement ses doigts et toucha ce point si sensible de _sa_ sœur qui l'emmènerait là où personne ne pourrait l'y emmener sauf _lui_. Abigaël sentit le plaisir grimper en flèche, sa respiration était saccadée et son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine.

\- Sei... Aaah !... Gémit la noiraude en sentant ses doigts frottaient contre ses parois, la faisant se cambrer en arrière.

\- Je veux t'entendre, Gël. Souffla le _Point Guard_ en plongeant ses doigts aussi loin qu'il le pouvait dans cet antre moite et serrée.

Abigaël perdit toute conscience quand l'orgasme la frappa violemment et elle se cambra en agrippant encore plus violemment les draps et resserra sa main dans les cheveux du Rouge. Il s'écarta après encore quelques coups de langue sur sa féminité. Le plus âgé remonta tout en déposant des baisers sur la peau qui se trouvait sous son regard. Il se re-positionna entre les jambes de _sa_ soeur et celle-ci retrouva difficilement sa respiration et avait du mal à ralentir les battements désordonnés de son cœur, elle avait chaud et était en sueur mais elle en voulait encore plus. Abigaël réussit à ouvrir légèrement les yeux quand elle sentit les mains de Seijūrō caressaient ses seins, alors qu'il mordillait son cou. Ses caresses ne mirent pas longtemps à rallumer le désir qu'elle avait pour lui, qu'elle avait toujours eu pour _son_ Seijūrō.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Abigaël poussa sur ses jambes et d'un coup de bassin elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, ses lèvres embrassant les siennes avec avidité. Les mains de Seijūrō caressaient le dos de la plus jeune et elles descendirent à ses hanches pour les agripper fermement et la rapprocher encore plus de son corps, comme s'il pouvait fusionner entièrement avec elle. La Lycéenne se frotta exagérément contre sa dureté qu'elle sentait entre ses cuisses, il poussa un léger soupir à ce geste tout en fermant ses yeux hétérochromes. Il n'était jamais vraiment bruyant mais ça ne la dérangeait guère car elle savait qu'il prenait du plaisir autant qu'elle. Abigaël s'écarta du Rouge qui ne le vit pas de cet œil et qui passa sa main derrière sa tête pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Le frère et la sœur s'écartèrent pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs souffles, mais les lèvres de la plus jeune se retrouvèrent dans le cou du Rouge et le mordilla tout comme il l'avait fait pour elle, elle suçota sa peau mais faisait attention que sa marque soit à un endroit non visible pour les autres, sachant que cela lui déplairait même s'il savait que personne n'oserait lui poser de question, sauf peut-être le blond suicidaire qu'était Hayama Kotarō. Elle se baissa ensuite et embrassa chaque parcelle de son torse si parfait, si doux, jouant avec ses dents et redessiner ses abdos de ses doigts et de sa langue. Ses mains débouclèrent précipitamment sa ceinture et avec l'aide de Seijūrō, celui-ci se retrouva en tenue d'Adam, le plus âgé poussa un soupir de délivrance lorsque sa virilité fut libéré de sa prison de tissu. Abigaël observa ce corps avec gourmandise et fierté, c'était _son_ Oni-chan. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait le droit d'être avec lui, de le toucher, le sentir sur elle et en elle, c'était ainsi et pas autrement. Cette fille ne se mettrait pas entre eux. Jamais.

\- _C'est malsain et toxique. Murmura cette voix._

Abigaël l'ignora et empoigna la base du pénis de Seijūrō et commença ses mouvements de haut en bas. Elle passa son pouce sur son gland et commença à le masturber d'abord lentement puis augmenta progressivement la cadence.

\- Abi... Gaël. Souffla Seijūrō en fermant les yeux tout en empoignant sa chevelure noir et rouge, trempée de sueur dû à la douce torture que lui avait infligé l'Empereur tantôt.

Celle-ci esquissa un sourire, puis lécha la longueur de son membre qui pulsait contre sa langue et l'enroula sur son sexe tout en montant et descendant, elle le sentit frissonner sous cette caresse, puis elle remonta sur son gland qu'elle suçota et faisant tournoyer sa langue sur celui-ci. Elle prit ensuite sa virilité dans sa bouche et la respiration de Seijūrō se fit plus rapide et haché et le faisant se cambrer en arrière, laissant un profond gémissement sortir de ses lèvres, c'était si plaisant et chaud. Ses doigts se resserrèrent instinctivement dans ses cheveux alors que ses hanches tressautèrent.

\- Gël... Huum... Murmura celui-ci le souffle court et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

En voyant qu'il appréciait ce qu'elle lui faisait, elle joua de sa langue et de ses dents autour de son pénis et se remit à suçoter l'extrémité de sa hampe de chair puis elle le glissa lentement dans sa bouche, centimètre par centimètre, le torturant comme lui l'avait fait x fois, elle le sentit lorsqu'il tenta de lui faire augmenter la cadence mais elle résista et ne fit pas ce qu'il voulait, ce qui lui valut un très léger grognement de frustration. Elle retira son pénis de sa bouche, puis le reprit de nouveau en accéléra progressivement le rythme, le prenant le plus profondément possible. La plus jeune masturba ce qui ne pouvait rentrer dans sa cavité buccale. Seijūrō releva ses hanches pour être plus en contact avec sa bouche et elle augmenta la cadence de sa fellation, en prenant le plus possible son sexe entre ses lèvres et l'enserrant davantage.

\- Gël... Souffla-t-il sous le plaisir en glissant ses doigts sur sa nuque.

Le Lycéen sentit rapidement son orgasme arriver et qu'il était proche de la délivrance mais il ne voulait pas venir ainsi, il voulait être en elle pour sa jouissance, la sentir se serrer autour de lui, d'être unis ensemble comme ils l'avaient toujours été. Il aimait être dans sa bouche mais il préférait encore plus être en elle. Seijūrō se redressa rapidement, obligeant Abigaël à stopper ce qu'elle faisait dans un léger plop et il pouvait voir une certaine déception dans ses yeux noirs et rouge. La plus jeune n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il l'attrapa par la taille et la retourna pour qu'elle soit allongée sous lui. Il l'embrassa brusquement et elle répondit ardemment à son baiser avec délice, se goûtant l'un et l'autre. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent avec passion et désir. Ils s'écartèrent quand leurs souffles manquèrent et Seijūrō ne perdit pas de temps et rentra en elle et s'arrêta pour apprécier cette douce chaleur autour de lui, et pouvoir observer _sa_ soeur se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier encore plus, ce qu'il ne voulait pas mais n'en fit rien, pour l'instant.

L'aîné Akashi resta immobile pendant quelques instants et ils apprécièrent ce bien-être dû au plaisir qu'ils ressentaient en étant plus liés que jamais. Le Capitaine plongea sa tête dans son cou tandis que la noiraude griffa son dos. C'était si bon, elle aimait trop cette sensation pour qu'une autre en profite. Il la remplissait entièrement et c'était une joie qu'elle ne pourrait décrire avec des mots. Il n'y avait aucun mot assez fort pour ça. Il la comblait pour tout et elle n'était pas prête de partager ce bonheur avec qui que ce soit.

\- _C'est immorale ce que vous faîtes et tu te voiles la face. Murmura de nouveau cette voix._

 _-_ Gël...

Abigaël ferma les yeux et gémit quand Seijūrō se mit enfin en mouvement, il sortit d'elle un instant puis poussa de nouveau pour la pénétrer, d'abord lentement puis il se se fit de plus en plus rapide et s'enfonca en elle encore plus profondément, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille qui planta ses ongles dans le dos de _son_ frère, celui-ci caressa sa cuisse et la remonta jusqu'à sa hanche tandis qu'il continua ses puissants coups de reins, plus fort, plus vite, plus profond, légèrement plus brutal. Il voulait la faire encore plus gémir, la rendre heureuse, la combler car lui seul le pouvait. Elle était sienne. Personne ne lui prendrait. Jamais. Elle lui appartenait. Pour toujours. Quoi qu'il se passait...

Le soudain changement d'angle et la cadence fit gémir plus fort Abigaël, qui mit son bras sur sa bouche pour ne pas hurler son plaisir. Les portes étaient peut-être épaisse ainsi que les murs mais c'était hors de question qu'on ne les dérange dans leurs bulles de bonheur. Et comme Seijūrō le disait : Personne ne pourrait comprendre, rien n'était anormal, rien n'était malsain et toxique.

L'autre main de la plus jeune se plaça derrière la nuque du Capitaine qui se baissa pour l'embrasser, leurs lèvres se mouvaient ensemble dans une parfaite synchronisation, leur langue était en parfaite harmonie avec l'autre. Ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leurs respirations qui était de plus en plus haletante et incontrôlable. Les deux Akashi se regardèrent dans les yeux et ils purent voir dans chacun la même ardeur, le même besoin, la même envie. Abigaël avait les lèvres entrouvertes, la respiration saccadée et son cœur qui battait la chamade. Seijūrō était si beau, si parfait, si tendre. Leurs gestes démontraient tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Seijūrō accéléra ses coups de bassins et cogna au fond d'elle sans qu'ils ne se lâchent du regard, il lui maintint les bras pour qu'elle ne puisse étouffer ses cris qui montait dans sa gorge et qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir. Abigaël enroula ses jambes derrière le dos du Rouge et leva ses hanches pour aller violemment à la rencontre des siennes, il continua ses puissantes pénétrations qui devenaient fébrile et désordonné, tout en caressant ardemment le corps si parfait de sa petite sœur avec sa deuxième main de libre. Leurs peaux claquaient l'une que l'autre, résonnant fortement dans la pièce remplie d'une passion intense. Le lit cognait contre le mur à la puissance des coups de rein du plus âgé, et faisant se tordre d'extase la plus jeune, qui fut envahie d'un plaisir indescriptible.

\- Sei... Jūrō... An'w... Huum... Shi... -Chan ! Ne put s'empêcher de crier la plus petite sous ses coups de hanches.

Akashi se réjouit de ses cris car c'est ce qu'il voulait, il ne retint pas ses gémissements non plus mais il se montrait plus discret car il voulait tout entendre, ne voulant louper aucun son qui sortait de la bouche si tentatrice et délicieuse de _sa_ soeur, ce qu'il aimait ça.

\- Tu... M'appartiens ! Gemit-il dans son oreille alors qu'il la sentit davantage se resserrer autour de son membre, si chaude, si étroite, si bon que c'était si bon d'être en elle. Tu... es... À moi !

\- Oui ! Je... Huuum Sei... ANNN'W... Cria-t-elle alors qu'il cogna sur son point G.

Abigaël contracta ses parois autour de son sexe à chaque pénétration profondes qu'il faisait et celui-ci cogna de nouveau sur son Point G avec puissance, le malmenant délicieusement. L'orgasme de _sa_ sœur entraîna aussitôt la sienne lorsqu'il la sentit se resserrer violemment autour de son pénis, au fond de son intimité. Seijūrō enlaça ses doigts à ceux d'Abigaël et elle se cambra en se laissant complètement submerger par cette ivresse de désir. L'Empereur continua encore ses mouvements dans son intimité puis il se laissa reposer sur le corps de la noiraude sans mettre tout son poids en restant profondément en elle.

Leur étreinte avait été passionnée et la tension sexuelle dans la chambre ne s'était en aucun cas estompée, bien au contraire. Les deux Akashi restèrent l'un contre l'autre sans bouger en reprenant leurs esprits et calmaient leurs respirations toujours aussi irrégulière. Seijūrō posa des baisers papillons dans le cou de la plus jeune et ses mains se remirent à caresser tendrement ses cuisses, puis son clitoris qui se gonfla de nouveau et s'humidifia. Abigaël ferma les yeux à ses tendres caresses et soupira de délice, elle put sentir le pénis de _son_ Seijūrō se durcir de nouveau en elle et la faisant le désirer.

\- Seijūrō... En... Encore ! Supplia la Lycéenne en se mouvant sous lui, le faisant de nouveau frissonner et la désirait.

\- Oh oui... Autant... Que tu le souhaites. Murmura le Capitaine d'une voix envoûtante et rauque à son oreille tout en recommençant ses mouvements et embrassant _sa_ soeur.

Seijūrō et Abigaël se jurèrent mentalement l'un et l'autre que personne ne pourrait les séparer et que cela resterait toujours ainsi. C'est ce qu'ils croyaient, cependant… Tout ne se passait jamais comme prévu...

* * *

 **Voili, voilou, la fin de chapitre qui est très** **très** **hot :-)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre et le lemon vous a plu, même si j'ai été encore assez mal à l'aise… Pas trop évidemment d'écrire un lemon entre une soeur et un frère… Mais j'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé ^^**

 **J'ai l'impression qu'Akashi était assez OCC dans ce chapitre mais vous ne vous inquiétez pas, les prochains chapitres ont retrouvera peu** **à peu l'Empereur et les choses ne seront plus aussi "calme". Le calme avant la tempête comme l'indique le titre de ce chapitre ;-) Alors dites-le-moi :3**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ou de frappes ^^**

 **J'espère que cela vous donnera envie de lire la suite et n'hésitez pas de me laisser vos impressions pour ce que je devrais modifier ou pas, cela m'aidera pour m'améliorer et tous les avis et critiques sont très bonne à prendre ^^  
**

 **Surtout sur la relation Abigaël/Seij** **ū** **r** **ō** **?** **Le mariage ? Kise ? La voix qu'entends Abigaël ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre concernera ''Entre l'amour et la haine, n'y a-t-il qu'un pas ?"**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et j'espère à bientôt,  
** **Xoxo :***


	5. Le rapprochement des ennuis

**Bonjour ^^**

 **Voici la suite de mon histoire. Je tiens encore à remercier tous ceux et celles qui suivent mes histoires et qui les on mise dans leurs favoris, cela fait plaisir de savoir qu'elles sont lus ^^ Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qui annonce** **vraiment** **le rapprochement des ennuis ;-)**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et sont la priorité de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf Abigael qui sort de mon imagination ^^  
D'autres personnages feront leurs apparitions et je préciserais à la fin ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture :-)**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Mayshea :** _Merci pour ta review et de me laisser ton avis sur mes chapitres :$_

 _Ah oui, oui et cela ne changera pas alors je suis ravie que leur relation te plaise ^^ Shi-chan est toujours parfait *-*, enfin, je dis ça en général et pas que celui de mon histoire lol mais je suis ravie qu'il te plait ainsi :-)_ _Je suis aussi contente que mes Lemons te font réagir ainsi, j'étais un peu mal à l'aise de l'écrire car entre une sœur et un frère, c'est pas évidement :-$_

 _Ah l'histoire du fameux mariage, j'ai un peu hésité à le mettre, mais j'aime trop être sadique avec mes persos, alors il sera très important pour la suite :-P_ _Ah bah tu verras que ce n'est plus vraiment le cas dans celui-là. Les précédents chapitres se concentraient plus sur la relation Akashi, mais maintenant, cela sera assez concentré sur la relation Ry_ _ō_ _/Abi, en espérant que celui-ci te plaise :-)  
_ _Je suis contente que tu apprécies l'idée de la voix, qui restera très importante pour l'histoire. Moi aussi, je préfère Shi-chan qui est mon Chouchou n°1, mais bon, vu la relation, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle changera d'avis :-P_

 _Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! Cela me fait énormément plaisir et me donne l'envie de continuer d'écrire ;-) Masaomi Akashi, j'essaie de ne pas le présenter trop comme un con - pour rester poli - mais je ne le connais pas assez pour en faire un truc mieux… Cela ne changera pas tout de suite et il fera juste quelques apparitions.  
_ _Encore merci et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis :-)  
_ _J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira,  
_ _Xoxo :*_

 **RenAkashi :** _Saluut ^^ Ravie de te revoir sur cette fiction et encore plus de savoir qu'elle te plait ainsi que les 3 autres et que cela te donne envie de donner ton avis ^^_

 _C'est pas vraiment que cela soit difficile, mais ça me rends assez mal à l'aise en fait… C'est un sujet que je voulais tenter et je fais de mon mieux pour que cela soit le plus réaliste possible. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment non plus xD Mais j'ai eu cette idée en regardant un téléfilm qui parlait d'inceste et je l'ai vu en même temps que j'étais - bien que je le sois toujours - à fond dans KnB alors voilà lol Même si l'histoire est différente car Shi-chan et Abigaël n'ont pas conscience que c'est "mal"._

 _En fait, les premiers chapitres montraient surtout la relation entre les deux Akashi et je ne vois pas du tout Shi-chan se comportait froidement avec sa sœur, même sans compter l'inceste. Il a déjà subi le changement avec Mura-chan et l'Empereur comme on le connait sera très vite comme vous le connaissez et tu comprendras vite pourquoi avec ce chapitre :-) Sa possessivité est rien comparé à ce que je prévois hihi, mais je garde un peu de Mystère quand même :-P Leur relation va effectivement se dégrader au fil de l'histoire, mais pas qu'à cause d'Akashi qui a déjà changé._

 _Merci pour ta reviews et tes encouragements, cela me fait énormément plaisir et me donne envie de continuer ^^  
_ _J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je suis impatiente de lire ton avis,  
_ _Xoxo :*_

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait s'ennuyer dans les sciences. Comme si elle avait prévu devenir scientifique où quelle que chose du genre. Ces cours-ci ne devrait être vraiment qu'en option pour ceux qui s'y intéressaient vraiment. De plus, cela faisait 3 jours qu'elle était séparé de son Oni-chan et ça commençait sérieusement à lui peser, surtout en connaissant la cause du voyage de ce dernier avec celui qu'ils appelaient "Père". Abigaël serra les poings en pensant à cette nouvelle annonce.

* * *

 **Flash-back 3 jours plus t** **ô** **t :**

\- Tu n'iras pas au Lycée cette semaine, Seijūrō. Informa le plus âgé des Akashi, faisant froncer les sourcils à Abigaël tandis que Seijūrō resta impassible, devinant pourquoi.

\- Pour quelles raisons, Père ? Demanda ce dernier plus par politesse que par curiosité.

\- On va aller te présenter à la famille dont tu feras probablement parti. Répondit-il imperturbable mais guettant la réaction de ses deux enfants. L'aîné ne laissa rien transparaître comme d'habitude, alors qu'Abigaël se stoppa de manger et repoussa brusquement son assiette, l'appétit coupé.

\- Où est-ce qu'ils demeurent pour que vous m'autorisiez à m'absenter du Lycée ? Demanda le Rouge, intérieurement surpris.

Ce mariage devait compter pour son Père - enfin, comme tous ce qui concernait ses affaires - Seijūrō jeta un très rapide coup d'œil à sa cadette qui avait la tête légèrement baissé et sa frange cachait ses yeux, puis il retourna son attention sur son Géniteur et le vit jeter lui aussi un coup d'œil à la plus jeune de la tablée.

\- Ils résident à Kagoshima, 1 semaine sera le temps qu'ils leur faudront pour que tu leur donnes une bonne impression ou même moins en te connaissant.

\- Je viens avec vous. Déclara soudainement la cadette Akashi.

\- Non. Refusa catégoriquement le plus âgé.

\- Et pourquoi ? Je voudrais aussi rencontrer ma "nouvelle famille" ? Cracha froidement la plus jeune en relevant ses yeux qui brillaient de haine.

\- Tu as des examens cette semaine, donc non. Tu auras tout le temps de les rencontrer s'ils acceptent ce mariage. Décida sans appel Masaomi en la regardant de cette aura Impériale et sans contestation possible.

\- Abigaël, cela suffit. Coupa impassiblement Seijūrō en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

La plus jeune le regarda et ils s'échangèrent un long regard, sous l'oeil attentif du plus grand. Père a raison et il n'aurait jamais accepté que je me rende à Kagoshima si moi-même, j'en avais eu.

\- Cela va de soi. Ajouta ce dernier.

\- J'ai plus faim. Siffla la noiraude en se levant. Et je dormirais dans ma chambre donc tes menaces ne serviront à rien. Cracha-t-elle en sortant de la pièce faisant soupirer très discrètement le plus âgé.

La cadette avait vraiment le caractère de sa défunte épouse. Rebelle et indomptable. Il était fier mais cela n'était jamais simple avec elle. Seijūrō était vraiment le seul qui pouvait lui dire quoi que ce soit sans qu'elle ne s'énerve, enfin la plupart du temps du moins. Mais sans se l'avouer, il était inquiet de cette relation si fusionnelle entre le frère et la sœur.

 **Fin Flash-back.**

* * *

À sa grande surprise, elle avait réussi - avec beaucoup de mal - a résisté à la tentation de rejoindre son Oni-chan. Cependant, elle l'avait amèrement regretté le lendemain. Son Père s'était bien abstenu de leur dire qu'ils partiraient dès le Matin de bonne heure, pour y arriver le plus rapidement possible. Elle détestait Masaomi et maudissait Seijūrō. Ce dernier aurait pu au moins venir la voir... Quitte à la réveiller, elle s'en foutait royalement. Le manque était encore plus fort et devenait encore plus insupportable. C'était comme s'il lui manquait une partie d'elle et cela n'avait été que la première journée.

Elle était très vite devenue exécrable avec tout le monde pendant ses 3 jours passés. Filles ou garçons. Une seule remarque de travers - même si celle-ci n'avait rien de bien méchante - suffisait pour que la noiraude démarre au quart de tour et ne s'en prennent au malheureux. Il y avait tout de même 4 exceptions : Kotarō Hayama. Reo Mibuchi. Eikichi Nebuya. Chihiro Mayuzumi.

C'est vrai que c'est 4 Lycéens avaient bien plus peur de l'aîné que de la Cadette - bien que celle-ci pouvait se montrer très effrayante quand elle le voulait. - Parce que contrairement au plus vieux, elle était plus expressive et était plus "chaleureuse". Surtout si une Lycéenne, ou fille en générale, s'approchait de trop de son Oni-chan - sauf les gamines, elle n'était pas aussi méchante. - Ils se montraient honnête avec elle mais restèrent tout de même prudents avec leurs paroles, surtout s'ils ne voulaient pas se ramasser une paire de ciseaux à la figure pour lui avoir manqué de respect.

Sans étonnement, les examens s'étaient bien déroulés et en avait encore un le Lendemain. Aujourd'hui, elle s'ennuyait et pensait à Seijūrō et Masaomi, puis elle sortit son téléphone.

* * *

 **De : Akashi Abigaël.**

 **À : Ry** **ō** **-chan.**

 _Tu m'as dit que si je voulais parler autour d'un Burger, tu serais là… On peut se voir après les cours ?_

* * *

Abigaël posa son téléphone sur ses genoux en l'attente de la réponse du Blond, en tapotant distraitement sur son cahier de science tout en regardant par la fenêtre, elle soupira en voyant des Lycéens en heure de perm'.

\- _Ry_ _ō_ _ta est celui qui te convient. Fredonna cette voix._

 _\- J'ai juste pas envie de rentrer, ferme-là._

 _\- Et pourquoi lui ?_

La cadette Akashi serra les poings et retenta de suivre le cours, sans grand succès. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'horloge murale, il ne restait plus que 10 minutes et ensuite, elle aurait Anglais si elle se souvenait bien, une matière qu'elle adorait et qui passerait peut-être plus vite que les cours d'avant.

Elle pensa à _cette_ question. Elle ne savait pas trop elle-même à vraie dire. À l'époque du Collège, elle avait été proche de Kise autant qu'avec le reste de la Kisedi no Sedai. Il l'aidait souvent pour ses cours quand Seijūrō ou Mido-chan n'étaient pas libre. Elle faisait souvent des one-on-ones contre lui quand Ao-chan refusait de l'affronter. Ils mangeaient ensemble, bien qu'ils étaient avec l'ensemble de la Kisedi no Sedai. Elle appréciait le Mannequin, bien qu'il pouvait être un vrai gamin parfois, à geindre presque tout le temps, se plaignant de tout et de rien, souriant sans arrêt, positivant toutes choses et voyant le bien dans chacun.

Plus d'une fois, elle avait bien remarqué que son sourire pouvait être faux mais à chaque fois, il lui disait que c'était juste la fatigue dû à ses activités, le croyant qu'à moitié mais elle ne pouvait approfondir le sujet parce que _son_ Oni-chan débarquait ou encore Kuro-chan. Un vibreur la sortit de ses souvenirs nostalgique où tout lui semblait pourtant plus simple à ce moment-là.

* * *

 **De : Kise Ry** **ō** **ta.**

 **À : Abi-cchi.**

 _Cela tombe bien, j'ai un Shooting à Kyoto :-)  
_ _On se retrouve à 18h ? On se fera un one-on-one avant de manger =D_

* * *

 **De : Akashi Abigaël.**

 **À : Ry** **ō** **-chan.**

 _Tu es sûr que tu seras pas trop fatigué ? Je ne veux pas être responsable de ta mort, même si je ne suis pas sûre que tu manques à quelqu'un._

* * *

 **De : Kise Ry** **ō** **ta.**

 **À : Abi-cchi.**

 _T'es méchante, Abi-cchi T-T… Je suis sûr que je te manquerais :D  
_ _Ne t'inquiètes, je vais être en forme ! ;-)_

* * *

 **De : Akashi Abigaël.**

 **À : Ry** **ō** **-chan.**

 _Peut-être. Qui sait ? ;-)  
_ _D'accord, sois pas en retard ^^_

* * *

 **De : Kise Ry** **ō** **ta.**

 **À : Abi-cchi.**

 _Moi ! xD  
_ _On dirait Akashi-cchi :-) Je le serais pas._

* * *

 **De : Akashi Abigaël.**

 **À : Ry** **ō** **-chan.**

 _Cela serait bien la première fois.  
_ _Je dois te laisser, je suis en cours_ à _ce soir._

* * *

 **De : Kise Ry** **ō** **ta.**

 **À : Abi-cchi.**

 _T'es horrible ! T-T  
_ _D'accord, prépare-toi à perdre, je vais gagner cette fois ! 8-)_

* * *

Abigaël ne répondit pas et la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit dans la classe. Elle repensa à sa discussion avec le "Copycat" tout en se rendant à son prochain cours en traînant tout de même des pieds. Pourquoi lui ? Parce qu'elle avait besoin de sa bonne humeur communicative et de son enthousiasme. De tous les Kisedi, c'était Ryōta-chan qui pouvait changer l'humeur de quelqu'un en l'espace d'une seconde avec sa joie, même de _son_ Oni-chan - qui ne l'avouerait jamais - surtout depuis qu'il était cet Empereur, devenant encore plus indéchiffrable pour les autres. Kise était un rayon de soleil, éclairant les ombres enveloppant les gens autour de lui, les balayant rien qu'avec son grand sourire.

La preuve ? Elle avait réussi l'espace d'un instant à ne plus penser à son aîné et à cette fille qui était en sa compagnie depuis 3 jours, jusqu'à maintenant. Cela recommenca à l'enrager et les élèves présents dans le couloir s'écartèrent de son chemin en sentant cette aura noir autour d'elle. _Elle_ était avec _son_ Oni-chan pendant qu'elle restait ici comme une potiche. Il était à elle, c'était  elle sa famille et elle n'en ferait pas partie. Jamais. Ce fut avec cette pensée qu'un sourire en coin s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Seijūrō lui avait promis et elle lui faisait aveuglément confiance, mais elle détestait le fait qu'il soit aussi loin d'elle, elle avait besoin de _son_ frère et dormir sans qu'il ne soit à ses côtés était trop difficile, elle était juste impatiente qu'il revienne. Il restait 4 jours.

Les cours étaient enfin finis et elle rentrait maintenant chez elle pour se changer avant d'aller voir Kise. Elle s'habilla simplement de son survêtement noir et blanc qu'elle utilisait lors de ses one-on-ones contre Shi-chan ou encore contre Ao-chan à l'époque du Collège. Une fois prête, elle fit ses devoirs et c'était seulement de l'Anglais et de la Science à réviser, ainsi que 2 exercices de Maths, ce fut assez rapide. Son portable vibra et elle le sortit pour savoir son interlocuteur et décrocha rapidement.

\- Alors, elle te plaît ? Ne put s'empêcher de siffler sèchement la plus jeune.

- _Elle est gentille et plutôt jolie. Répondit impassiblement son interlocuteur._

 _-_ Alors qu'est-ce tu fais à m'appeler ? Cracha-t-elle polairement. Après tout, c'est bien pour ses raisons que tu ne l'as pas fait pendant ses 3 jours. Siffla-t-elle sans avoir noter la plaisanterie dans la voix de son aîné.

\- _Je ne t'ai pas appelé parce que, justement tu avais cours et que j'ai dû apprendre à les connaitre et étant donnée que l'on a pas les même périodes de vacances, on est resté tard debout._

 _-_ Couché, tu veux dire ? Rectifia-t-elle d'une voix encore plus dur, mais une pointe de déception et de tristesse qu'elle ne montra pas.

\- _Non. Objecta le Rouge. Sais-tu pourquoi ?_

 _-_ Pourquoi ? Grogna-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

 _\- Parce qu'elle n'est pas toi. Répondit-il d'une voix douce, qui la fit se détendre bien malgré elle qui lui en voulait encore d'être parti sans être venu la voir. Elle est trop "parfaite", toi, tu es_ _toi_ _et tu m'appartiens._

\- Tu me manques. Souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- _On se retrouve bientôt. Rappela-t-il d'une voix rauque. Et je ne te laisserais plus autant toute seule. J'ai un moyen pour ne pas que ce mariage est lieu, mais il faut un peu de temps._

\- C'est quoi ton plan ? Demanda Abigaël, curieuse.

 _\- Ne t'occupes pas de cela pour l'instant et fais-moi confiance._

 _-_ Je te fais entièrement confiance. Assura-t-elle en retrouvant un sourire sincère. Mais je ne supporte plus de te savoir avec elle… Murmura-t-elle avec détresse qu'elle ne parvient plus à cacher.

\- _Je reviens bientôt. Assura-t-il. Et on passera le week-end rien que tous les deux. Promit-il de sa voix d'Empereur._

 _-_ Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle.

 _\- Tu es à moi. Répondit-il en réponse. Je dois te laisser, je te rappel plus longtemps demain._

 _-_ Je sais. À demain. Salua-t-elle en raccrochant.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux et c'est plus ou moins apaisée qu'elle sortit pour rejoindre Kise Ryōta, sans se douter que c'était le début des ennuis pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

* * *

Elle arriva au Terrain de Street et ne vit personne, elle regarda son téléphone et vit qu'il n'était que 17h40, elle sortit son ballon de Basket et décida de s'échauffer avant que le Mannequin arrive et comme lorsqu'elle avait un ballon de Basket dans les mains. Elle oublia presque tous, presque parce qu'on pouvait sentir la colère, la frustration, le manque, la tristesse dans ses dunks, ou en faisant rebondir la balle plus fortement sur le sol. À fond dans son "échauffement", elle ne remarqua pas qu'un regard admiratif et envieux la fixait depuis une bonne dizaines de minutes. Elle le remarqua seulement lorsqu'après un Alley-oop à elle-même et qu'elle soit retombée agilement sur ses pieds, qu'elle entendit un sac se poser assez brusquement sur le banc.

\- Tu as l'air d'être en forme Abi-cchi. Sourit grandement le Mannequin en s'approchant de la plus jeune.

\- Toi, pas. Tu es sûr que tu pourras me "distraire" ? Se moqua Abigaël en levant un sourcil, bien qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être fatigué cette fois, bien au contraire.

\- Rassure-toi, je vais te battre. Déclara-t-il avec sa volonté sans faille en plissant les yeux et elle sourit en voyant cet éclat de détermination dans son regard noisette/d'orée.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Répondit-elle en lui lançant la balle qu'elle venait de récupérer.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kise pour s'élancer vers le panier et marquer un Dunk, digne d'Aomine en un peu mois puissant quand même. Et le one-on-one commença, ou du moins, les one-on-ones. Chacun gagnait une partie, se moquant chacun de l'autre quand l'un tentait un truc et qu'il se ratait, faisant geignirent immédiatement le blond qui était si sûr que cela fonctionnerait, sous les rires de la cadette Akashi. Ce fut une bonne ambiance entre les deux anciens du Collège qui rigolaient bien ensemble. Ils se jaugèrent tous les deux et remarquèrent qu'ils avaient chacun bien progressé et cela les réjouissait énormément de s'affronter de nouveau.

\- Là… Je suis… Mort. Souffla erratiquement Ryō-chan en se couchant sans délicatesse au sol, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme irrégulier.

\- Tu as bien… Progressé depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est affrontés… Révéla la plus petite, tout aussi essoufflée, bien qu'un peu moins que le Mannequin en s'asseyant à ses côtés, mains posées derrière elle et penchée en arrière, jambes allongées.

\- J'espère bien… Soupira Kise en s'asseyant, tête baissée et sa frange cachant ses yeux. Mais je le dois encore pour pouvoir vaincre Aomine-cchi. Pour tous les battre. Déclara-t-il en fixant intensément la cadette Akashi. J'ai au moins réussi à te tenir tête et gagner contre toi. Cela prouve bien que je suis sur la bonne voix. Sourit-il grandement.

\- Ne t'exite pas comme ça, je n'étais pas sérieuse. Le déchanta rapidement Abigaël, bien que ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité.

Elle devait bien s'avouer que le "Copycat" avait progressé et elle avait eu un peu de mal. Elle n'était peut-être pas absolue, mais il y avait forcément une raison pour que _son_ Oni-chan "conseille" Hai-chan de partir pour intégrer le Mannequin à l'équipe et en si peu de temps. Il n'était peut-être pas encore du niveau d'Ao-chan ou de Shi-chan mais il pouvait y parvenir, il avait la volonté pour ça même si elle ne voyait ni le rouge, ni le bleuté perdre surtout qu'ils avaient un potentiel qui ne faisait qu'augmenter à mesure du temps, alors qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment cette impression concernant Kise.

\- Alors sois-le ! S'enthousiasma Kise en se relevant, faisant légèrement sursauter Akashi, surprise de la férocité de son regard.

\- Il est déjà 19h30. Objecta la plus jeune en regardant sa montre. De plus, je commence à avoir faim. Avoua Abigaël en se relevant.

\- D'accord. Bouda instantanément le blond en faisant ses fameux yeux de chiens battus. Mais je veux qu'on en refasse un bientôt. S'exclama-t-il joyeusement de nouveau la faisant rouler des yeux à ce changement ô combien habituel.

\- Si tu veux. Sourit-elle en se dirigeant vers son sac pour attraper sa bouteille d'eau, suivit de Ryō-chan qui fit de même et qui leur fit un bien fou.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué comme ça. Ça fait du bien. Sourit le Mannequin en positionnant son sac sur son épaule, de même qu'Abigaël.

\- Et avec les gars de ton équipe ? Demanda curieusement la Lycéenne de Rakuzan tandis qu'ils sortaient du Terrain de Street.

\- Ils sont assez fort mais cela n'est rien comparé à quand j'affrontais les anciens de Teikō. Ce n'est pas drôle. Répondit le blond avec un haussement d'épaule et un soupir d'ennui.

\- Arrête ça. Ordonna subitement la plus jeune.

\- Arrêter quoi ? Demanda le blond en haussant les sourcils, ne voyant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Ce n'est pas toi de prendre les autres de haut et de te montrer aussi arrogant et irritable.

\- On a tous changé et je ne suis probablement pas le pire. Répliqua Kise. Et je ne parle pas que d'Akashi-cchi. Ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le visage de son ancienne Camarade de Collège s'assombrir.

\- Je sais, mais tu es probablement l'un des seuls où je ne veux pas que tu changes. Avoua-t-elle sincèrement.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il avec interrogation.

\- Parce que contrairement aux autres, je pourrais dire qu'ils ont effectivement changé... Si je ne les connaissais pas aussi bien. Expliqua la noiraude. Ao-chan avait déjà un fort caractère et pouvait se montrer arrogant, même s'il n'en avait pas forcément conscience. La seule chose qui a vraiment changé c'est son plaisir de jouer au Basket et sa résignation de trouver un adversaire digne de lui. Pour Mido-chan, c'est sa confiance en ses coéquipiers même si avec vous, c'était autre chose bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais. Mura-chan n'a pas vraiment changé et a suivi instinctivement le mouvement. Kuro-chan est le seul qui n'a pas changé et je n'en suis pas surprise, mais toi…

Abigael se stoppa dans sa phrase et se stoppa dans sa marche, forçant le "Copycat" à en faire de même et la regarda avec sérieux.

\- Tu as toujours été enthousiasme même beaucoup trop. Tu vois le bien dans les gens qui t'entourent et tu veux toujours faire en sorte qu'ils se sentent bien et à l'aise. Tu passes le bonheur des autres aux détriments du tient et ce, même au Collège où ils ont tous plus ou moins changé. Tu es resté celui que j'ai toujours apprécié quand on se voit, alors t'entendre parler ainsi aujourd'hui... Ce n'est pas toi et je me rends compte que je ne veux pas que tu "changes" comme les autres. Finit de déclarer la cadette Akashi, ébahissant Kise qui n'avait pas l'habitude que la plus petite avoue ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elle-même en fut surprise de ce long discours qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Abi-cchi… Commença le Mannequin mais il se tut, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, puis… Tu es trop KAWAAAAIIIII ! S'enthousiasma-t-il en prenant Abigaël dans ses bras, mais cela était surtout pour éloigner le sentiment qui le tiraillait, puis, il gémit de douleur lorsque la plus jeune lui donna une légère tape dans le ventre. AÏÏÏÏEUUUH, mais tu es méchante ! Geignit le blond en s'éloignant avec ses fausses larmes de crocodile sur les joues.

\- Arrête ta comédie, j'ai pas frappé fort. Soupira Abigaël en levant les yeux au ciel mais avec un sourire en coin.

\- Cela me touche Abi-cchi. Lui dit le "Copycat" avec un sourire sincère et un regard s'échangea entre les deux Lycéens.

\- Bon, on devrait y aller avant qu'il ne reste plus de place. Déclara la plus jeune en coupant le lien et se remettant à marcher, suivit de Kise.

Pendant le trajet, une légère gêne s'était installée entre les deux et le chemin se fit dans un certain silence, étonnant venant de la part de Kise Ryōta. mais il n'arrivait pas à se retirer de la tête ce que la soeur de son ancien Capitaine lui avait révélé sur ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Il était heureux qu'elle l'appréciait autant et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui disait à vive voix. Il n'avait jamais douté de cela car en connaissant la caractère de la plus jeune, elle lui aurait clairement dit bien avant et sans prendre de gant. Malgré la tension, il ne pouvait retirer le sourire de son visage.

Cependant, il le perdit quelques instants après en prenant conscience de la situation. Il était certain que ça ne plairait pas à son ancien _Point Guard_ s'il apprenait qu'ils avaient passé la soirée ensenble, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, non ? Bien sûr, vu le contexte et connaissant la personne qu'était Akashi Seijūrō, cette phrase le concernait lui et non le Rouge. Car bien qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Akashi-cchi le sache. Celui-ci était Absolu alors… Son instinct lui disait d'être prudent et de ne pas s'attacher mais il ignora se sentiment, car elle était juste une amie et qu'Akashi-cchi savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal et qu'il n'était pas assez idiot… Enfin si, il l'était mais il le comprendra bien trop tard…

Quant à Abigaël, elle regrettait plus ou moins ses paroles. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi et sa bouche avait dit à voix haute, ce qu'elle pensait. Elle assumait ce qu'elle avait dit, mais cela n'était pas dans son caractère de dire ce qu'elle ressentait ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il change. Elle voulait qu'il reste le même. Chacun avait plus ou moins changé au Collège mais c'était dans le sens où leurs mauvais côtés s'étaient exacerbés. Ryō-chan pas plus que cela et c'était pour ça qu'elle aimait bien être en sa compagnie. C'était simple, pas compliqué. Comme avec Seijūrō, plus ou moins.

 _\- Tu te voiles la face. Ta relation avec Seij_ _ū_ _r_ _ō_ _est malsaine. Tu devrais t'en rendre comptes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que quelqu'un ne soit blessé ou pire… Murmura cette voix._

Abigaël fronça les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui disait une phrase aussi longue et aussi inquiète, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans le Magi Burger.

\- Ah mais je ne t'ai pas dit ! S'exclama soudainement le Mannequin alors qu'ils attendaient leurs tours.

\- Dis quoi ? Demanda la plus jeune, intriguée par tant d'impatience.

\- Je vais avoir un Match d'entraînement contre l'équipe de Kuroko-cchi ! Avoua très joyeusement le Mannequin avec une joie se ressentant très probablement dans tous le quartier.

\- Sérieusement ? Il est à Seirin, non ? Questionna la noiraude, surprise de cette annonce et se rappelant que c'était une équipe qui avait déjà perdu contre la Kisedi no Sedai.

\- Exact ! Je lui ai proposé de rejoindre mon équipe et devenir ma lumière…

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Il a refusé. S'amuser à se moquer la plus jeune, le faisant avoir une moue boudeur.

\- Mouais… Mais le plus intéressant c'est celui qu'il a trouvé pour le devenir. Continua le Mannequin.

\- Qui ? Questionna la cadette Kise.

\- Il s'appelle Kagami Taïga et il vient d'Amérique, il m'a dit qu'il voulait tous nous vaincre alors il m'a défié. Raconta le Basketteur alors qu'ils s'avancèrent.

\- Il est bon ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne pourrais pas dire mais je verrais bien avec le Match, il a l'air très sûr de lui en tout cas. Raconta Kise. Je ne vais pas les laisser gagner même s'ils ont Kuroko-cchi. Sourit le Mannequin avec impatience.

\- C'est quand le Match ?

\- Vendredi, ils nous rejoignent à Kanagawa. Le Match est à 16h. Répondit le blond en s'avançant de nouveau. Tu pourrais venir, tu m'encourageras. Sourit-il grandement, sans prendre conscience de la portée de son invitation.

\- Je n'ai rien de prévu, je passerais peut-être… Mais qui te dit que je ne viendrais pas pour encourager Kuro-chan ? Demanda narquoisement la noiraude en le regardant.

\- Méchante Abi-cchi ! Bouda-t-il en faisant une moue qui le fit ressembler davantage à un enfant.

\- Tu sais que cela n'est pas très bon pour ta réputation ? Rigola doucement la plus petite.

\- Figure-toi que ça fait aussi mon succès. Se vanta Kise avec son sourire Colgate, faisant rouler des yeux à la plus jeune.

D'ailleurs, une chose intriguait le blond depuis leurs entrées. Ce fut qu'aucune de ses groupies n'étaient venus le voir pour leur fameux autographe et photo. Il fit le tour du fast-food de ses yeux noisettes et remarqua facilement les regards envieux et jaloux des Hommes ainsi que les regards admiratifs et époustouflés des filles, mais aussi des jaloux lorsqu'elles regardaient celle qui l'accompagnait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la cadette Akashi qui sentit les regards haineux sur elle, et elle leur rendit avec un air plus qu'assassin, les obligeant à détourner directement les yeux. Kise se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire, mais ses épaules tressautèrent sous sa retenue.

Il se calma légèrement lorsqu'il sentit cette aura meurtrière autour d'elle lorsque la serveuse lui lança un regard aguicheur, il prit conscience qu'elle l'avait depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés et que c'était pour ça que ses Fangirls restaient éloignées. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir fier ou pas, enfin si, il le pouvait. Abigaël était méfiante avec tout le monde et plus encore avec les filles et ne les supportait à peine, voire pas du tout. Il se souvenait très clairement de la tension entre Momoi Satsuki et elle. La plus jeune restait toujours à une certaine distance des autres, la Kisedi no Sedai et Nijimura-Sempai étant les exceptions qui confirmaient la règle. Elle avait aussi toujours été protectrice envers la eux et ce qui se passait à cet instant n'avait rien à voir avec lui, pas entièrement du moins. Un sentiment de déception l'envahit mais il l'éloigna aussitôt, il ne pouvait rien éprouver pour celle qui l'accompagnait. Il tenait à sa vie enfin ou pas, vu qu'il était ici, seul, avec la jeune fille, pour ce qui ressemblait à un rencard vu de l'extérieur et c'est ce que devait penser les personnes qui les regardaient, cela serait un miracle qu'Akashi-cci n'en soit pas au courant plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Demanda poliment la serveuse en faisant fi du regard noir d'Akashi, essayant. Le sortant de ses pensées.

Les deux amis commandèrent et partirent s'asseoir à un endroit tranquille assez éloigné des personnes présentes, ils étaient à côtés d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur un parc où continuait à jouer certains enfants avec leurs parents, malgré l'heure tardive et le soleil qui commençait doucement à décliner, laissant apercevoir quelques étoiles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda soudainement Ryōta en voyant les yeux d'Abigaël perdre de leurs éclats en regardant les enfants jouaient ensemble.

\- Rien. Répondit celle-ci en le regardant, reprenant contenance avec un sourire.

\- Si toi tu me connais, c'est aussi valable pour moi. Tu n'es pas de celle qui montre ses sentiments car tu ne veux que personne te prennes en pitié mais tes yeux ne me trompent jamais. Lui dit Kise avec un sérieux qu'il n'arborait que très rarement, mais toujours pour des choses qu'il prenait à coeur et avec des personnes à qui il tenait.

\- Ryō-chan…

\- Si tu as besoin de parler, je serais toujours là et pour n'importe quoi. Lui dit-il avec sincérité tout en posant sa main sur la sienne, elle fut troublée plus que de raison par la douceur de sa peau et son intense regard noisette brillant.

\- _Un regard sain et pure et non d'une possessivité malsaine et nocif. Lui dit cette voix qui ne lui semblait qu'être lointaine._

 _-_ Père veut marier Shi-chan. Avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Akashi-cchi n'est pas du genre à faire ce qu'il ne veut pas. Tenta le blond en effectuant inconsciemment des cercles sur le dos de la main de la plus jeune.

\- Et Père est du genre à avoir des arguments convaincants, surtout pour avoir exactement ce qu'il veut. Soupira Abigaël en posant son regard noir et rouge sur leurs mains. Shi-chan m'a dit qu'il savait quoi faire mais il n'a pas voulu me dire quoi… Murmura-t-elle en levant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Alors tu dois lui faire confiance… Sourit-il en voulant la rassurer, cependant… Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tu viens de le faire, non ? Railla gentiment la Lycéenne avec un sourire moqueur, le faisant doucement rire et faisant descendre la tension présente, plus ou moins.

\- Une autre alors… Pourquoi cela te dérange autant ? Je veux dire, peut-être que cela sera une fille bien et qu'il ne faut pas que tu la juge sans la connaitre. Ajouta-t-il en voyant son regard se noircir et connaissant à peu près la réponse.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre… Murmura-t-elle et la voir ainsi lui fit de la peine et il resserra plus sa main autour de la sienne.

\- Tu ne le perdras pas. Assura-t-il. C'est ton frère et il t'aime plus que tout et même s'il devait se marier avec cette fille, je suis persuadé qu'il continuera à t'aimer plus qu'elle.

\- Depuis quand tu es devenu aussi mature ? Demanda la noiraude, vraiment surprise.

\- Parfois les gens nous réservent de drôle de surprise. Rigola-t-il, la faisant sourire. Je suis l'un des mieux placés pour te dire que quoi qu'il se passe, tu es la seule qui compte vraiment pour Akashi-cchi.

\- C'est _mon_ Oni-chan et je n'ai pas envie de le partager. Jamais. Avoua Abigaël et cette phrase sonna bizarrement à l'oreille du blond et qui décida de changer "subtilement" de sujet pour ne plus penser à cette gêne.

\- Si Akashi-cchi dit qu'il a un plan, alors fais-lui confiance, il est absolu après tout. Sourit grandement le "Copycat" de son sourire Colgate, bien moins éblouissant que d'habitude. On devrait manger avant que cela ne devienne trop froid. Indiqua Kise en faisant un signe de tête en direction de leurs plateaux, puis dans la couleur de ses yeux peu commune.

\- Cela serait plus simple… Si tu lâchais ma main. Murmura la plus jeune après un léger moment de silence à s'échanger un regard.

\- Ah ah, désolé Abi-cchi ! S'excusa Ryōta en retirant vivement sa main et lui faisant légèrement froncer les sourcils.

 _\- Son contact te manque-t-il ? Demanda narquoisement cette voix._

 _\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à manger. C'est Shi-chan qui me manque._

 _\- C'est vrai que tu as vachement pensé_ à _Seij_ _ū_ _r_ _ō_ _lorsque vous jouiez ensemble. Ironisa-t-elle malicieusement._

Abigaël ne répondit rien tandis que Kise commençait à lui raconter sa séance de Shooting, mais elle le trouvait moins enthousiasme que lorsqu'il en parlait au Collège. Il semblait être lassé ce qui l'étonnait venant de lui. Lui qui aimait faire ses poses dans les Magasines et être au centre de l'attention, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à lui faire remarquer.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'amuser. Lui dit-elle en sirotant sa boisson.

\- En fait, on peut dire ça… Souffla-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Pourquoi ne pas arrêter dans ce cas ? Demanda la noiraude en levant un sourcil d'interrogation. Ce n'est pas ton genre de continuer quelque chose qui ne te plaît plus.

\- Parce que j'aime ça… Répondit-il simplement en la regardant de nouveau. J'aime faire des photos, me voir dans les magasines et cela me permet d'être plus indépendant. Mais ces temps-ci, j'ai tendance à très vite m'ennuyer et que ce soit en cours ou à l'entraînement… Avoua-t-il avec un soupir d'ennui et un peu d'agacement en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque. J'ai l'impression que depuis le Collège, ma vie ne fait que tourner en boucle. Il y a juste pour l'Inter-High et la Winter-cup que je ne sais pas ce qui m'attends et je suis impatient d'y être.

\- Pour te rassurer, ma vie n'est pas vraiment mieux en ce moment. Avoua la plus jeune. Elle se résume surtout à Lycée, entraînements, assister au Match et certaines sortis avec Shi-chan. Les deux choses qui ont changé, c'est toi et ce stupide mariage, bien que je m'en serais passée du second.

\- Mais on a au moins deux choses en commun. Rigola doucement le Blond avec un grand sourire en finissant son dernier Burger.

\- Oui. Rigola doucement Abigaël.

Et ils continuèrent de parler et la discussion tourna rapidement à leur époque du Collège. Surtout au jour où Kise et Aomine s'étaient disputés, juste après une dispute entre Murasakibara et Midorima. Kuroko avait pourtant réussi à calmer le jeu entre le vert et le violet, mais ce qui avait aussi entraîné celle des deux autres, qui n'avaient pas compris à qui avait été destiné la passe du petit bleuté. Eux, se furent stopper par la jeune Akashi qui les avait défié en one-on-one pour calmer la tension à son tour, ce qui avait fonctionné à merveille.

Puis s'était reparti pour d'autres souvenirs, les moments où Kise et Aomine s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et qu'ils leur arrivaient de faire n'importe quoi, même en compagnie d'Abigaël qui pouvait être un vrai démon quand elle voulait. Mais malheureusement pour eux, c'était soit l'aîné Akashi ou soit Nijimura qui tombaient à pied joints dans leurs conneries et c'était le début d'un long et terrible entraînement, supervisé par les deux effrayants Basketteurs qui leur en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs pendant une bonne semaine. Le pire ? Cela n'avait pas été la dernière fois que ça s'était produit. Ils en rigolèrent mais dans le fond, Kise en gardait un bon et un très mauvais souvenir. Il avait pu progressé grâce à eux. Même s'il était plus qu'épuisé à la fin de la journée et qu'il n'avait pas pu assurer certains de ses Shootings. Et il s'était aussi beaucoup rapproché d'Aomine-cchi et d'Abi-cchi grâce à ça. Il avait aussi le sentiment que l'aîné Akashi lui faisait payer son rapprochement avec la plus jeune. Cette émotion ne l'avait plus quitté depuis la deuxième sérieuse mise en garde de la Kisedi no Sedai, mais il aimait trop être proche des gens pour prendre cet avertissement au sérieux, enfin quand même un peu en voyant les regard glaciaux que lui avait lancé son ancien coéquipier.

C'est dans une bonne ambiance qu'ils sortirent du Magi Burger et qu'ils reprirent la route d'un pas calme.

\- Comment je pourrais oublier la tête de Midorima-cchi ! Ria de plus belle le Blond en se tenant les côtes et failli se prendre un poteau.

\- Oh oui, on peut pas ! Affirma la plus jeune en essuyant une larme perlant au coin de ses yeux. Le pire c'est qu'il m'a même pas cru quand j'ai dit que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès, alors que j'ai vraiment trébuché sur le sac de Kuro-chan.

\- Alors que… C'était moi… Qui avait fait… Exprès... De lui renverser. Put dire Kise entre deux éclats de rire, le souffle vraiment court.

* * *

 **(NDA : Petite référence à** **AnotherSeason et à** **son histoire : "Embrassez-vous, bordel !", je déteste ce couple mais je me suis fendue en deux en le lisant et je vous le conseille vraiment si vous voulez rire :D)**

* * *

\- Je suis sûr que si on lui demandait, il nous dirait qu'il le croit encore. Rigola la cadette Akashi en se calmant un tant soi peu et souffla pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Et même temps... Tu es loin d'être maladroite... En temps normal. Sourit le blond en se calmant aussi.

\- Ouais, bah il peut m'arriver de trébucher. Faut croire que les affaires de Kuro-chan sont aussi invisible que lui. Bougonna la noiraude avec une légère honte en pensant à ce moment, faisant rire de plus belle le mannequin.

\- Akashi et trébucher dans la même phrase, c'est irréaliste. Pensa Kise à voix haute dans un souffle amusé.

\- Ouais, bah c'est bon. Bouda Abigaël en croisant les bras, refaisant repartir le "Copycat" dans son hilarité.

Ils continuèrent à se rappeler des bons souvenirs et Abigaël lui raconta de nouveau lorsque Kuroko avait fait ses preuves devant le Coach, et surtout, qu'il avait dû sortir dès les premières secondes à cause de sa nervosité qui l'avait fait trébucher, ce qui étonnait toujours le Mannequin, mais il rigola en faisant références au souvenir d'un certain vert, renfrognant de nouveau la plus jeune.

Ils arrivèrent devant le Manoir des Akashi. Kise avait tenu à la raccompagner sachant qu'elle détestait devoir appeler le chauffeur attitrée de la famille. Il ne voulait pas non plus la laisser rentrer seule alors qu'il était déjà plus de 22h, et voulant prolonger cette superbe soirée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit aussi sincèrement et passer une bonne soirée, loin de ses obligations.

\- Tu sais, je suis plus une gamine, j'aurais pu rentrer toute seule. Lui indiqua Abigaël devant la grille de sa demeure.

\- Quel genre de gars je serais si je te laissais rentrer toute seule et sans défense ? S'offusqua faussement Ryōta.

\- Tu sais très bien que je suis loin d'être "sans défense". Ao-chan peut-être un bon professeur. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire mesquin.

Le mannequin avala difficilement sa salive en se souvenant de la dispute de la plus jeune avec une autre Collégienne, qui avait eu le malheur de s'approcher de son frère et de la narguer en plus de ça. Apres ceci, il s'était promit de ne pas l'énerver.

\- Mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, non ? Se reprit-il en affichant son sourire éblouissant.

\- Mais merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Sourit-elle sincèrement après avoir roulé des yeux. Mais ça me rassure pas pour toi, la gare est assez loin d'ici. Exposa Abigaël et le blond fut touché de son inquiétude qui était vraiment visible.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Rassura-t-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui poser un léger baiser sur la joue. Je t'envoi un message dès que je suis rentré. L'informa-t-il en s'éloignant de la noiraude.

\- Ne vas surtout pas croire que je suis inquiète, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre te plaindre d'avoir été agressé. Lui dit-elle en croisant les bras pour se montrer convaincante.

\- T'es horriiiible Abi-cchi. Geignit-il avec ses yeux de chiens battus, la faisant rouler des yeux, il s'arrêta et elle leva un sourcil, elle ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'elle ne vit rien dire, puis… Viens avec Akashi-cchi s'il est libre Vendredi. Invita prudemment le blond.

\- Pas possible, il est à Kagoshima jusqu'à Dimanche pour "rencontrer" sa nouvelle belle-famille. Ne put s'empêcher de grogner la plus jeune et il s'en voulu derechef pour avoir amené le sujet en voyant son beau regard se noircir, il secoua discrètement la tête pour s'enlever cette pensée.

\- La prochaine fois alors, je dois y aller sinon je vais rater mon train. À Vendredi ! Salua le Mannequin avec son sourire Colgate et se mit à courir avant de louper le dernier train, qu'il attrapa de justesse d'ailleurs.

Abigaël ouvrit la porte de la demeure et elle se stoppa en voyant un regard mécontent la fixait. Un léger sourire pas très joyeux s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Cela allait barder pour son matricule.

\- Jeune Maîtresse, je peux vous accorder ce que vous souhaitez mais je n'apprécie pas vraiment que vous rentriez à cette heure-ci. Reprimanda Akira.

Le Japonais était non seulement le chauffeur de la famille Akashi, mais il était aussi un ancien ami de sa défunte Mère et l'un des rare qu'elle respectait vraiment et qui était sincère. Les autres étant ici pour leur travail et voulant tous avoir les bonnes grâce de son Père et elle fut rassurée que cela soit lui qui l'attendait.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… S'excusa sincèrement la plus jeune en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Je comprends que vous souhaitez un peu de liberté… Lui dit Akira en s'avançant, toujours aussi mécontent. Cependant, je ne peux l'accepter si cela vous mets en danger.

\- C'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, je vais bien. Répliqua la noiraude en se montrant entièrement avec ses mains.

\- Et si cela n'aurais pas été le cas ? Demanda celui-ci en croisant les bras.

\- Mais ça l'est. Sourit Abigaël, voulant le faire se détendre mais…

\- Je me dois de tenir au courant votre Père… Informa Akira, la faisant plisser les yeux.

\- Écoutez, je suis désolé et je vous promets que je vous préviendrez la prochaine fois. Tenta la plus jeune. Ce n'est pas la peine de le tenir au courant pour si peu.

\- Ce n'est pas peu si…

\- Akira-san ? Abigaël-sama ? Coupa une voix féminine et la jeune Akashi afficha un regard froid.

Akira et Abigaël se retournèrent pour voir une jeune femme descendre les escaliers avec un sourire poli. Elle était assez petite, cheveux très bruns, habillée de sa tenue de domestique et faisant ressortir ses formes généreuse. La plus jeune des trois ne put empêcher un sourire se former sur ses lèvres en pensant à un certain basané. Elle le perdit lorsque la femme se posta à côté du chauffeur.

\- Vous êtes enfin rentrée, Akira-san s'inquiétait et moi de même. Avoua la domestique, bien qu'Abigaël savait que cette sincérité était fausse.

\- Je n'étais pas si inquiet, Jeune Maîtresse m'avait prévenu qu'elle rentrerait assez tard. Lui dit Akira avec un sourire, ce qui étonna tout de même la cadette.

\- Votre dîner est prêt, Abigaël-sama. Informa ensuite la femme après un hochement de tête.

\- J'ai déjà mangé mais merci Yukino. Sourit froidement la sœur Akashi.

\- Très bien, je vous le mets dans le frigo dans ce cas. Annonça Yukino en s'inclinant poliment et se retira.

\- Merci Akira. Remercia sincèrement la noiraude. Elle aurait tout…

\- Avoué à votre Père ? Finit-il en reprenant un air fâché, la faisant se pincer les lèvres. Je ne dirais rien pour cette fois mais que cela ne se reproduise plus. Prévint Akira avec un ton menaçant.

\- Je vous préviendrais maintenant. Promit la plus jeune avec un hochement de tête.

\- Vous pouvez disposer. Intima ensuite le plus âgé.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est moi qui suis censée donner les ordres ? Rappela Abigaël, bien que ce n'était pas un reproche, loin de là.

\- Ne jouez pas à ceci avec moi. Rétorqua directement ce dernier. C'est vous qui m'avez répété x fois de ne pas vous considérez autant que votre frère ou votre père. Sourit-il avec une certaine tendresse envers la jeune fille, qu'il avait vu grandir et qu'il considérait comme la sienne.

\- C'est vrai, continuez comme ça. Sourit-elle à son tour. Bonne nuit, Akira.

\- Bonne nuit, Abigaël-kun. Souhaita celui-ci en la regardant monter les escaliers avec un sourire.

Le chauffeur et ami perdit le sien lorsqu'elle disparut entièrement de sa vue. La jeune Akashi avait bien grandi et son caractère n'avait pas changé, contrairement à son frère qui restait impassible et froid en toute circonstance.

Abigaël n'hésitez pas une seconde à faire connaître son mécontentement et défier le terrifiant Masaomi. Si Seijūrō avait "hérité" du caractère de son paternel, Abigaël avait tout de sa mère et il voyait le caractère de Shiori en celle-ci. Son amie d'enfance lui manquait et son absence était difficile à supporter pour lui. Tout était si différent depuis sa mort. Son fils était devenu si froid et impassible, beaucoup plus sous l'influence de son Père. Il respectait énormément ce dernier et avait plus ou moins accepté les sentiments de sa défunte ami envers le puissant Homme. Il avait accepté le fait qu'elle ne lui avait pas retourné ses sentiments, qu'elle refusait de se l'avouer car elle voulait absolument que ses enfants ne manque de rien, mais il l'aimait toujours autant à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

C'était pour ça qu'il se montrait autant protecteur envers les deux Akashi, qu'il leur laissait passer leurs nombreuses incartades et qu'il ne disait rien à l'homme de la famille. Mais ce qu'il aurait dû empêcher mais qu'il n'avait pas fait, ce qu'il aurait dû depuis si longtemps, c'était la relation qu'entretenait le frère et la sœur. Il n'était pas idiot et connaissait très bien les deux Héritiers, même plus que Masaomi Akashi et de ça, il en était certain. Il voyait les regards qu'ils se lançaient, ils voyaient leurs gestes l'un envers l'autre, même ceux qui paraissaient si anodin aux autres. Il n'était pas idiot lorsqu'ils les conduisaient ou allait les chercher au Collège ou maintenant, au Lycée. Il fermait les yeux sur tout ça mais savait au fond de lui qu'il devrait faire quelque chose. Mais il ne le faisait pas car il savait aussi qu'en essayant de leur parler, de leur dire qu'il était au courant depuis le début, de les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils faisaient, les pousseraient encore plus l'un vers l'autre. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que dirait Shiori en connaissant cette relation, bien que celle-ci était beaucoup plus tolérante que son Mari sur beaucoup de choses. Il voulait tellement les protéger mais pouvait-il les protéger de l'un et de l'autre ?

Akira se dirigea vers sa chambre tandis qu'il continuait de penser à cette relation qui était loin d'être normal. Rien de bon ne pouvait en ressortir et il repensa au blond qui avait raccompagné la jeune Abigaël. Il avait bien remarqué que les deux étaient proche et avait été surpris en voyant le grand embrasser la plus petite sur la joue, mais surtout que celle-ci n'avait l'air de n'avoir rien dit, ce qui l'avait grandement surpris. Est-ce que celui-ci serait l'élément déclencheur pour sa jeune Maîtresse ? Le début d'une histoire plus saine ? Il n'en était pas sûr et pourtant, un pressentiment le tiraillait sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment le définir. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était protéger les deux Lycéens comme il l'avait promit au chevet de son ancien amour.

Mais pouvait-il les protéger d'eux-mêmes ?

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci rentra dans sa chambre et poussa un profond soupir. Elle l'avait échappé belle. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait mis son Père au courant. Bon, elle le pouvait, il allait être profondément furieux. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait dû prévenir Akira et elle admettait être en faute sur ce coups-là, mais elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et la compagnie de Kise Ryōta lui avait fait oublier d'envoyer un message au chauffeur comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

Elle sourit en repensant au Mannequin, elle posa son sac sur le bureau où se trouvait toujours ses cours ouverts, elle soupira en pensant à qu'elle devra relire ses leçons, ça pouvait attendre demain, elle était tout bonnement épuisée et se coucha ou plutôt se vautra sur le lit et plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller, qui avait toujours l'odeur de _son_ Oni-chan mais qui commençait à doucement s'évaporer pour laisser la sienne l'envahir. Elle le serra contre elle et tourna son visage pour regarder la nuit noir et les étoiles scintillaient de milles feu.

Akira était vraiment le plus honnête dans ce manoir. Elle le connaissait du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvenait. Quand ce n'était pas sa mère, c'était lui qui pansait ses blessures, qui la soignait lorsqu'elle se battait en primaire, l'aider à faire ses devoirs et ils leur arrivaient même de faire du Basket ensemble, bien qu'il était nul à ce sport ce qui la fit sourire. Il la couvrait toujours lorsqu'elle faisait des bêtises, même si plus d'une fois, elle avait été cramé par son père ou sa mère.

Depuis la mort de celle-ci, Akira s'était comporté plus comme un Père avec Seijūrō et elle que Masaomi lui-même, il était beaucoup plus présent dans leur vie. Elle n'était pas débile, elle se doutait des sentiments du chauffeur et ami pour sa défunte mère et ils savaient tous qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance, malgré leur grande différence de Statut social. Après cette découverte, ils ne leur avaient pas fallu longtemps à Seijūrō et Elle pour en discuter et venir à la conclusion qu'il avait des sentiments pour Shiori Akashi. Le Rouge n'avait pas apprécié alors qu'Abigaël s'en fichait un peu, aimant plus son père qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui et que c'était lui que sa mère avait épousé alors pourquoi en faire tout un plat ?

Cependant, elle ne pouvait empêcher _son_ Oni-chan de devenir un peu plus froid avec le plus âgé, tout en continuant à le respecter et l'apprécier. Cela arrivait souvent à la cadette d'imaginait ce qui se serait passé si sa mère avait épousé le Majordome, mais elle était arrivée bien vite à la conclusion que cela serait sans doute comme aujourd'hui, sans Masaomi dans les pattes. Akira serait toujours aussi honnête et protecteur, ne mâchant pas ses mots avec elle et c'est ce qu'elle appréciait chez lui, il n'était pas Hypocrite comme la plupart des domestiques travaillant au manoir. Elle ne pourrait parler avec eux comme elle le faisait assez souvent avec Akira, même s'il ne savait rien de sa relation avec Seijūrō, ce dernier lui disant qu'il ne pourrait comprendre non plus et qu'il ferait tout pour les éloigner. Elle ne parlerait surtout pas à Yukino ainsi, qui avait le béguin pour son Paternel et qui s'en cachait à peine, ce qui avait le don de l'horripiler. Malheureusement, elle devait faire avec et n'avait pas son mot à dire tant qu'elle faisait bien son travail.

Ses yeux se firent plus vide en pensant à Kise, elle toucha sa joue du bout des doigts en pensant à son baiser, il avait beau avoir été léger, elle le sentait encore. Elle avait été surprise sur le coup. Elle avait plus eu de contact physique avec lui en une journée que 3 ans au Collège, les entraînements ne comptant pas car c'était innatentionnel. Elle ne devrait pas non plus être étonné vu que Ryōta avait tendance à être tactile avec ceux qu'il appréciait et respectait, un peu comme Aomine en ce temps pas si lointain. Elle eut une pensée pour Kuro-chan qui avait le plus subi la fougue du Mannequin et le plaignit en pensant à Momoi Satsuki, qui le collait tout autant.

En tout cas, cela lui avait fait du bien de retrouver Kise et de passer du temps en sa compagnie, qui lui avait fait plus ou moins oublier le manque de _son_ Oni-chan, ce qui était rare pour le très peu de temps où qu'elle était restée éloigner de lui.

\- _Plus que tu veux bien l'avouer. Murmura de nouveau cette voix._

 _\- Fou-moi la paix. Ordonna-t-elle durement._

 _\- Pas tant que tu n'ouvriras pas les yeux. Répliqua cette voix avec détermination._

Abigaël soupira en plongeant entièrement son visage dans l'oreiller. Elle était impatiente de revoir Kuro-chan et de connaître ce Kagami Taïga. Si le petit bleuté avait choisi ce dernier pour être sa nouvelle lumière, il y avait forcément une raison. Elle espérait qu'il était fort car sinon, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à Ryōta et encore moins face aux 4 autres mais bon, faisant équipe avec Kuro-chan, cela pouvait devenir un Match très intéressant finalement, bien que ce n'était qu'un match d'entraînement.

Son vibreur la sortit de ses pensées et elle le sortit de sa poche, sans retirer son visage de l'oreiller Abigaël releva la tête et sourit en voyant son interlocuteur et roula des yeux en le lisant.

* * *

 **De : Kise Ry** **ō** **ta**.

 **À** **: Abi-cchi** _Je m'ennuuuuuiiiiii ! T-T_

* * *

 **De : Akashi Abigaël.**

 **À** **: Ry** **ō** - **chan.**

 _Tu n'as qu'à dormir, ça fera du bien à tous le monde._

* * *

 **De : Kise Ry** **ō** **ta.**

 **À** **: Abi-cchi.**

 _Pourquoi t'es si méchante avec moi ?! T-T Tu me détestes ! :'(_

* * *

 **De : Akashi Abigaël.**

 **À** **: Ry** **ō** **-chan.**

 _Tout de suite les grands mots -_-  
_ _Qui aimes bien, châtie-bien, non ?_

* * *

 **De : Kise Ry** **ō** **ta.**

 **À** **: Abi-cchi.**

 _Tu es trop horrible avec moi… Ce n'est plus du châtiment mais de la torture ! :(_

* * *

 **De : Akashi Abigaël.**

 **À** **: Ry** **ō** **-chan.**

 _Un vrai gamin... Je retire ce que j'ai dit tu n'es pas plus mature._

* * *

Et ils continuèrent à se "disputer", du moins Abigaël continuait à charrier le plus grand qui tombait plus ou moins dans le panneau. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il faisait semblant de se sentir vexé, ce qui avait le don de la désespérer et l'amuser en même temps.

* * *

 **De : Kise Ry** **ō** **ta.**

 **À : Abi-cchi.**

 _J'ai passé une bonne soirée et je suis impatient d'être à Vendredi :D_

* * *

 **De : Akashi Abigaël.**

 **À : Ry** **ō** **-chan.**

 _Moi aussi, cela m'a rappelé des bons souvenirs :-)  
_ _Je suis aussi impatiente pour te voir prendre une raclée._

* * *

 **De : Kise Ry** **ō** **ta.**

 **À : Abi-cchi.**

 _Oui et j'espère que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois...  
_ _Je vais gagner même s'il y a Kuroko-cchi ! 8-)_

* * *

 **De : Akashi Abigaël.**

 **À : Ry** **ō** **-chan.**

 _Oui, j'espère aussi.  
_ _C'est ce qu'on verra._

* * *

 **De : Kise Ry** **ō** **ta.**

 **À : Abi-cchi.**

 _Oui :-)  
_ _Je dois te laisser, mon train va bientôt arriver à_ _ma gare.  
_ _Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Abi-cchi :-D :-*_

* * *

 **De : Akashi Abigaël.**

 **À : Ry** **ō** **-chan.**

 _Très bien, bonne nuit, Ry_ _ō_ _-chan._

* * *

 **Et voilà** **la fin de ce très long chapitre où je n'ai pas vu le bout. J'avoue que c'est ma faute car je ne savais pas vraiment où arrêtez mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire ce que pensait Akira et Abigaël de l'un et de l'autre ^^ et finir sur cette petite touche de "romantisme" :$**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que vous trouverez… Certaines m'échappent et cela m'agace surtout quand je me relis… Voici un long chapitre et qui sera peut-être le seul de cette longueur… Quoi que… :-P On sait jamais avec moi et mon imagination ;-)**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Le rapprochement de Kise et d'Akashi ?**

 **La petite "dispute" entre notre Empereur et sa cadette ?** **Quel plan peut-il avoir dans sa mimi petite tête pour empêcher le mariage ? Y parviendra-t-il ?**

 **Les pensées d'Abigaël et d'Akira ? Le fait qu'il soit au courant ?**

 **Et le fameux rendez-vous entre Kaij** **ō** **et Seirin ? Que va donc penser Kuroko en les voyant ? Et Kagami ?**

 **Bon, je m'arrête là avec les questions, je suis impatiente de lire vos avis, qu'ils soit bon ou moins bon, c'est toujours les critiques qui permettent de s'améliorer ^^**

 **J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OCC, je sais qu'Akashi parait trop gentil mais croyez-moi que cela va vite changer, je suis une sadique avec mes persos ne l'oubliez pas ;-)**

 **N'hésitez pas** **à** **me dire, ainsi que ce que vous aimerez voir ou un personnage d'ailleurs ;-)**

 **Si vous suivez Fairy Tail vous pouvez vous imaginez le visage de Yukino Agria, la constellationniste de Sabertooth. Pour Akira, je vous laisse suivre votre imagination ;-)**

 **À** **vous de choisir lequel chapitre vous désirez voir et cela peut être aussi sur celle-ci ;-)**

 **Indice sur le prochain chapitre :**

\- Mise en garde.

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt,  
** **Xoxo :***


	6. Manque et Impatience

**Bonsoir, Bonsoir, comment allez-vous ? ^^ Note importante à la fin.**

 **Voici la suite de "Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connait point" en espérant qu'il vous plaise et que vous prendrez plaisir à lire :-)**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **RenAkashi : **_Merci pour ta belle review et de toujours autant suivre mes fictions, je répondrais à ton autre review lorsque le prochain chapitre sortira comme la sadique que je suis :-P_

 _Et oui, il a déjà eu lieu ahah, ce qui peut paraître surprenant ^^_

 _Oui, ça passe pour moi comme excuse lol car moi-même je me pose des questions si cela c'est vraiment passée dans certaines que je lis xD Et c'est un bon compliment que tu peux me faire alors encore un grand merci ;-)_

 _Il est gentil mais parce que c'est sa sœur, tu verras très bientôt qu'il ne le sera plus autant. Mon histoire va devenir plus sombre par la suite et on retrouvera le "vrai" Empereur dans les prochains chapitres qui sortiront…_

 _Je suis ravie de l'apprendre et que je ne t'ai pas déçu ^^. Moi aussi je les bouffes sauf s'il est en couple avec Kuroko que je "supporte" que lorsqu'ils sont vraiment très très secondaire, je lis seulement lorsqu'il est avec mon Ry_ _ō_ _-chan, ou Ao-chan et quelques fois avec Niji-chan et Furihata lol_

 _Je n'ai pas lu d'histoire sur ce sujet dans le Fandom et plein d'idées ont défilés alors je tente et j'essaye que cela soit le plus réaliste possible et que cela soit cohérent… Je te rassure que c'est pas non plus évidemment pour moi surtout pour écrire les Lemons… Je comprends car moi-même, je ne lis pas quand c'est avec des OC surtout des filles car généralement c'est des Mary-sue alors et pis les gars changent trop vite…_

 _Ils sont tous les deux très possessifs mais on y voit plus prononcé chez Abigaël car je me concentre sur elle pour l'instant, mais crois-moi que mon Shi-chan ne sera pas en reste pour la suite non plus, surtout avec le rapprochement avec notre Mannequin national mais je n'en dis pas plus :-P Pour le plan, mystère, mystère, j'en ai déjà dit beaucoup là_

 _Je suis d'accord avec toi, il se passe pareil dans ma vie alors sur le coup, j'ai pas vraiment besoin d'imagination ou de recherche pour écrire ceci. Surprise de savoir qu'il est au courant pour eux d'ailleurs ?_

 _Ah ça oui hihi, je n'en dirais pas plus non plus ahahah ;-P Et oui, mais j'étais obligée de l'éloigner pour faire avancer l'histoire. Perso, je préfère l'Empereur car j'adore les personnages sadique, froid, intelligent, et des cheveux rouge (ou gris ou bleu foncé aussi) c'est mon TOP ça ! *-*_

 _Je confirme, c'est la première fois mais ça me fait plaisir d'avoir ton avis et tes impressions :-D  
_ _J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et impatiente d'avoir ton avis sur celui-ci :-D_

 _À bientôt, Xoxo :*_

* * *

 **Mayshea : **_Ravie de te revoir et un grand merci pour tes nombreuses reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir ^^_

 _Et oui, obligé pour faire avancer mon histoire et pour mettre mon Ry_ _ō_ _-chan en lumière. Ah ah, comme si c'était le genre de notre Empereur de se laisser faire, ni à Abigaël de se laisser "voler" son frère. Ah ah, bien tenté mais non c'est parce que Mura-chan l'appel déjà Aka-chin, alors c'était pour éviter des "répétitions" lorsqu'Abigaël les surnommes ^^. Je me poses la question, cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais pété un plomb à sa place… Il ne le sera pas longtemps ou du moins, il l'est pas avec n'importe qui. Je l'aime bien comme il est moi, sauf si tu parles dans certaines histoires sur le Fandom. J'aimerais le faire moins con mais… C'est pas évidemment car on le connait pas assez…_

 _Pour ce qui est du KiAbi, tu es sûre que c'est pas parce que tu préfères Shi-chan ? xD Kise la console car il est comme ça avec les personnes à qui il tient surtout s'il voit qu'ils sont pas bien, c'est comme ça que je le perçois et elle sait qu'il peut être obstiné quand il veut. Et elle fait confiance aux gens mais elle se confiera pas sur le fait qu'elle ait une relation avec son frère. La KnS feront leurs apparitions ainsi que Kagami. Leurs relations seront beaucoup expliqués dans les prochains et des souvenirs remontrons._

 _Je suis ravie de voir que cela t'a plu, surprise du fait qu'il soit au courant ?_

 _Je fais en sorte de m'améliorer et c'est pour ceci que j'ai fait une relecture de toutes les histoires et les ai modifié :-) Merci pour tes encouragements et tes critiques constructives ^^_

 _Je suis plus que contente et motivée et encore plus impatiente d'avoir ton avis et tes impressions, ainsi que tes hypothèses si tu en as ou des idées ^^ Pas que je saches pas comment je vais faire l'histoire hein :-P_

 _Encore merci et oui, je lui ferais part mais elle est très très têtue et je pense pas qu'elle m'écoute, ni personne d'ailleurs :-P Tu peux appeler ma Abigaël comme ça, si tu veux :-D_

 _Bonne lecture et encore un grand merci,  
_ _Xoxo :*_

* * *

Un soupir. Un retournement sous la couette. Un autre soupir. Une brise fraiche faisant voleter les rideaux noir. Un troisième soupir. Le soleil brillant de mille feu à travers les rideaux. Un quatrième soupir et une tête qui s'engouffre davantage sous la chaleur de la couverture. Deux jours. Deux jours à dormir seule. Deux jours loin de _lui_.Encore deux jours à ressentir le manque de _lui_. Un énième soupir alors qu'elle dégagea son visage de la couette. Les rayons du soleil lui éclaira le visage et fit ressortir le rouge de ses yeux. Elle bailla et se roula en boule dans la couverture.

Bien qu'elle avait passé 3 bonnes heures au téléphone avec _son_ Oni-chan, il lui manquait affreusement surtout lorsqu'il devait couper quelques fois. Elle soupira de nouveau. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui dire pour son plan ? C'était pas comme si elle allait s'y opposer après tout. Elle ne savait même pas comment s'appelait la promise de Seijūrō et rien que d'y penser, cela l'énervait. Elle haïssait tellement son père pour le contraindre à épouser une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

 _\- Imposer ça à lui… Ou à toi ?_

Ça revenait au même. S'il n'était pas aussi égoïste, Masaomi saurait que son aîné ne voulait pas se marier. Elle ne le voulait pas non plus. Seijūrō lui avait promis que cela n'arriverait pas et elle lui faisait confiance. Absolument confiance. Cependant, l'imaginait avec elle… Un toquement la sortit de ses pensées, avant qu'elle n'intime l'ordre d'entrée, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Miss Abigaël, il est temps de vous levez pour le Lycée. S'éleva la voix horripilante de Yukino.

\- Fiche-moi la paix. Grogna-t-elle en enfouissant de nouveau son visage dans la couverture, recouverte du parfum de _son_ Oni-chan.

\- Mais Miss…

\- Laissez Yukino, je m'en occupe. S'éleva la voix rassurante d'Akira, faisant soupirer la plus jeune qui sut qu'elle n'aurait plus le choix.

\- Bien Akira-san. Répondit la Japonaise en se retirant.

La noiraude ne fit pas un geste lorsqu'elle sentit le plus âgé s'asseoir sur son lit. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes et Abigaël perdit le temps qui s'écoulait mais comme le reste de la semaine, et en comptant qu'Akira restait aussi longtemps sans rien lui dire, c'est qu'elle n'avait encore presque pas dormi. Elle eut un sourire en déduisant que Seijūrō avait prévenu Yukino de son habitude à la lever avant son réveil-matin. Elle le perdit tout aussi rapidement lorsqu'elle se rappela amèrement du pourquoi c'était pas lui à ses côtés.

\- Je sais qu'il te manque. Lui dit Akira en rompant le silence.

\- C'est plus que ça… Murmura-t-elle en levant ses yeux pour fixer le ciel bleu dénué du moindre nuage. Il est une partie de moi…

\- J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Mais crois-tu que le Jeune Maître aimerais te voir dans cet état ? Demanda-t-il doucement. Deux jours peuvent passer très rapidement et puis, n'as-tu pas prévu de voir ce Mannequin ?

Et comme un signal, Abigaël se redressa et fixa d'un air vide le mur face à elle et Akira la regarda avec un léger sourire lorsqu'un sourire sincère, comme il ne lui en avait rarement vu ses derniers temps, s'étirait sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brillaient de joie.

\- C'est vrai que c'est aujourd'hui que Ryō-chan affronte Kuro-chan. Se réjouit-elle en se levant et attrapa son uniforme et entra dans la salle de bain.

Akira se leva du lit avec un léger rire. Son regard se posa sur une photo alors que sa main était déjà sur la poignet. Il s'en approcha et la prit comme si c'était du verre qui pouvait se briser rien qu'avec un effleurement. Cela faisait déjà 6 ans qu'elle les avait quitté et son absence continuait à tant peser dans leurs cœurs à tous. Sa douceur, sa bonne humeur mais avec un caractère trempé et un sens de la repartie unique malgré le haut rang de sa famille. Ce dont Abigaël avait hérité. Cette photo était l'unes des rare qui restaient dans ce grand manoir. La cadette Akashi tenait un ballon de basket dans les mains et regardait l'objectif avec un grand sourire sincère et plein d'innocence. L'aîné était à son côté avec un bras enroulé autour de ses épaules et la regardait avec un sourire plein de tendresse et d'amour. Shiori regardait ses deux fiertés avec autant d'amour qu'une mère pour ses enfants, avec une main affectueuse dans chacune de leurs chevelures.

Il se souvenait de cet époque. Le père de famille était très souvent en voyage. Masaomi était moins exigeant avec son fils et lui laissait de la liberté, bien qu'un peu moins que la plupart des enfants de son âge. Lui-même ne pouvait se plaindre de son travail au vu des responsabilités que lui donnait son Père. Heureusement que Shiori avait été là. Masaomi était beaucoup moins stricte qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il se doutait qu'il était un tant soit peu attaché à ses enfants, bien qu'il ne le montrait jamais. Masaomi avait toujours été un homme mystérieux et impénétrable et cela n'avait aucunement changé, il était toujours indéchiffrable. Il soupira en reposant la photo. Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il apprenait pour la relation entre Seijūrō et Abigaël ? Pourrait-il renier les deux êtres que sa femme avait aimé plus que sa propre vie ? Il tourna son regard ébène sur la porte et où il pouvait entendre les écoulements de l'eau. Quoi qu'il se passait, lui, ne les abandonnerait pas. Comment le pourrait-il ? Même sans la promesse faites à sa défunte amie, il l'aurait fait.

* * *

 **Du côté de Kise :**

C'était le grand jour. Il allait enfin pouvoir jouer contre Kuroko-cchi, son tuteur et ancien coéquipier de Teikō. Bien que cela ne soit qu'un match d'entraînement, il n'allait lui faire aucun cadeau et il allait battre le fantôme et son équipe. Il ne tenait pas plus que ça à son statut de joueur de la Kisedi no Sedai, mais il ne refusait jamais un défi et encore moins une provocation. Il était peut-être gentil mais il ne fallait tout de même pas abuser. Ce Kagami croyait-il vraiment qu'il pouvait battre l'un des 5 prodigues ? Il avait de la volonté et il ne pouvait le nier ainsi qu'une détermination féroce, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il était peut-être le plus faible du groupe mais il ne perdrait jamais, comme toujours, sans compter ses anciens coéquipiers de Teikō. Même si Seirin arrivait à le battre, cela ne serait pas le cas avec les autres Lycéens qui étaient bien plus fort que lui. Après tout, il avait réussi à copier ce Kagami alors que la Kisedi no Sedai, jamais il n'y était parvenu.

Kise secoua la tête, il fixa l'horloge qui indiquait la fin du cours d'Anglais dans 10 minutes. Mais à quoi il pensait ? Il gagnerait. Contre Kuroko-cchi et contre tous ceux qui se mettront devant lui. Il n'avait jamais perdu et il s'était promis de tous les vaincre et il y parviendrait. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle, il était content d'être à ce jour. Il allait aussi revoir Abigaël et il ne pouvait perdre son enthousiasme. Il n'avait pas de nouvelle de la plus jeune mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas, il était habitué, c'était la même chose au Collège. Il repensa ensuite à sa révélation sur le futur mariage arrangé en sortant de sa classe pour se rendre à l'entraînement.

Le Mannequin n'imaginait pas Akashi-cchi se marier avec qui que ce soit, surtout s'il ne l'avait pas décidé. Mais si le Rouge avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose pour l'en empêcher alors c'était sûrement le cas. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Il gagnait toujours. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui le titillait, c'était le regard de la Cadette mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il avait toujours été doué pour décrypter les sentiments des personnes qui l'entouraient, comme Momoi pour Kuroko-cchi, mais les deux Akashi représentaient toujours autant un mystère pour lui, une énigme qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à résoudre. Le _Point Guard_ était indéchiffrable et ce, même avant son changement. Il lui arrivait de sourire mais cela restait tout de même très discret et rare. Il était devenu moins froid au fil du temps, surtout après qu'il avait mit certaines distance avec sa cadette mais comme la fois sur le toit, il pouvait devenir glacial et avec un air de quelqu'un qui pourrait tuer. Petit mais terriblement terrifiant.

* * *

 **Vraiment désolé pour ce très très court chapitre... J'ai un gros problème d'ordinateur et je vous écrit ce paragraphe sur mon téléphone et c'est vraiment pas évidemment... Je ne serais pas quand je pourrais écrire la suite malheureusement et le pire c'est que j'ai plein d'imagination et c'est très frustrant et énervant... Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça...**

 **Sinon, toujours impatiente de lire vos avis et encore merci de me suivre et je suis ravie de voir quelle vous plaît toujours autant ^^**


	7. Rencontre et provocation

**Bonsoir, bonsoir et oui je suis revenue après un long moment, mais avec le taffe et quelques soucis, je viens juste de pouvoir faire réparer mon ordi et je vais pouvoir poster la suite de mes histoires ^^ Encore désolé de ce contre-temps... Ce chapitre est très court et je l'avais coup** **é** **parce que je préférais le finir sur la pensée de Kise par rapport a notre Capitaine** **national et que cela serait mieux pour la suite :-)  
Malheureusement les chapitres n'arriveront plus aussi rapidement et je m'en excuse d'avance et je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire attendre pendant des mois ^^**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Mayshea : _Je suis ravie qu'il t'ai plu et encore désolé pour cet attente et que ce chapitre-ci soit aussi court, les autres seront plus long mais je voulais pas vous faire plus attendre ^^ Et oui, il faut toujours garder un mystère pour le plus mystérieux des perses' et ses pensées profondes ne seront pas pour l'instant mais quand l'histoire commencera vraiment, j'aime faire ma sadique *rire diabolique*  
Bientôt ? Un imprévu et si vite arrivé *sourire de psychopathe* ahah Aaaah Booon ? Pourquoi j'ai du mal a te croire ? :-P  
Pour cette question, je peux pas vraiment trop en parler sans en dire trop, peut-être que t'aura tes réponses quand les pensées de Shi-chan seront "_ _rév_ é _l_ ées" ;-)  
J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira, bien qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose, enfin ceci c'est a toi d'en juger ;-)  
Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que tu en penses ^^  
Xoxo :*

RenAkashi : _Je sais et j'en suis vraiiiiment désolé, j'avais pas prévu que je ferais une bourde avec mon ordi mais heureusement, j'ai pu enfin le réparer aujourd'hui et t'offrir ce bout de chapitre, bien qu'il devait être plus long a la base... C'est pour ça qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose et dans celui-la non plus, mais c'est a toi d'en juger pour la suite et je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis ^^_  
 _Et ben oui, il n'avait pas le choix, on doit écouter son père... Ahah désolé pour toi mais il n'y a pas plus absolu que Shi-chan hihi ! Si seulement cela pouvait être aussi simple mais ne t'inquiète pas, il devrait bientôt revenir ;-) Mais peut-être pas dans les circonstances que tu voudrais mais je n'en dis pas plus ahah *rire diabolique et frottement de mains*_  
 _Je te pardonne car c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans celui-ci malheureusement... Je devais pas le finir ici normalement mais bon..._  
 _D'ailleurs, je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais du fait qu'Akira soit au courant pour les deux Akashi ? J'ai tilté lorsque je les ai lu lol ^^ **  
**J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et j'ai hate d'avoir ton avis même s'il est court ^^_

* * *

 **Toujours du côté de Kise :**

Quant à Abigaël, personne ne touchait à ceux à qui elle tenait. Elle était entière, franche, honnête, aimable mais pouvait se montrer tout autant dur et impitoyable, bien que peu de personne osait la provoquer, sauf pour rire ce qui était le cas d'un certain scoreur basané. L'un des rare qui le faisait. Il avait bien remarqué qu'un certain lien les liait tous, un lien et une confiance qui s'étaient crées au fil du temps. Il avait réussi à s'y lier mais pas autant que les autres, malgré qu'il savait qu'ils lui faisaient confiance et qu'ils l'appréciaient.

Kise sortit de ses souvenirs lorsqu'il arriva devant le Gymnase et qu'une horde de ses fans l'attendaient déjà. Dès qu'elles le virent, il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour se jeter sur lui et qu'il aborde son sourire Colgate, signant les photos qu'elles lui tendirent et acceptant certaine prises à leurs côtés. 10 minutes passèrent où il ne put se soustraire de ses groupies et son sourire devenait de plus en plus crispé. Le Blond s'apprêtait à s'excuser de leur fausser compagnie quand…

\- Kise ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ?! C'est l'heure de l'entraînement ! S'éleva la douce voix furieuse de son Point Guard actuel, qui s'arrêta en remarquant les Fangirls du Copycat.

\- Désolé Kasamatsu-sempai ! Répondit fortement Kise en regardant le plus petit par-dessus les filles. Excusez-moi Mesdemoiselles mais je dois vraiment aller m'entraîner. Déclara-t-il aux Lycéennes qui soupirèrent de déception et certaines lui promirent de venir l'encourager.

Kise les salua d'un signe de main et se dirigea joyeusement en direction de son Capitaine, content de s'être enfin débarrassé de ses fans. Il aimait bien son métier et avoir des admiratrices mais de temps en temps, il aimerait un peu plus de tranquillité pour se concentrer entièrement sur le basket et devenir plus fort pour vaincre ses anciens coéquipiers. Peut-être devait-il faire une pause dans sa carrière pendant quelques temps ?

\- ESPÈÈÈCE D'IDIOOOT ! Réprimanda le Capitaine de Kaijō en lui donnant son fameux coup de pied.

\- AIIIIEEEEUUUUH, Kasamatsu-sempai, j'ai rien fait ! Se plaignit le Blond en se relevant et se frottant le bas du dos.

\- On a un match dans quelques minutes et toi, tu t'amuses avec tes fans. Rouspilla Kasamatsu en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais j'y peux rien. Elles m'attendaient déjà et je n'allais pas les envoyer balader comme ça ! Se défendit le Copycat avec des " fausses" larmes sur les joues.

\- Et ben si. Objecta derechef son coéquipier. Maintenant, va te changer et t'échauffer. Ordonna fermement le plus petit.

Kise leva les mains et hocha vigoureusement la tête et partit en courant pour se changer. Il allait se confronter à Kuroko-cchi et un sourire déterminé s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il était impatient de se confronter aussi à cet Américain. Il espérait qu'il serait à la hauteur de ses attentes, bien que cela serait lui qui gagnerait, comme toujours. Le petit bleuté regretterait de ne pas avoir accepté sa proposition. De plus, Abigaël venait et elle irait dire à Akashi-cchi qu'il ne serait pas à sous-estimer et qu'il devrait absolument le prendre au sérieux.

 **Quelques minutes après :**

* * *

(NDA : Kise va chercher Seirin et on se retrouve lorsqu'ils arrivent aux Gymnase et la petite confrontation entre le Coach et Seirin)

* * *

\- Si vous n'arrivez pas à me faire rentrer sur le Terrain alors ça veut dire que vous ne vaincrez jamais la Kisedi no Sedai. Sourit Kise avec provocation en regardant tour à tour Kuroko et Kagami.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu ne resteras pas longtemps sur le banc. Assura l'ancien joueur fantôme de Teikō en regardant le Copycat.

\- J'ai oublié de te prévenir d'une chose… Commença le blond, faisant discrètement froncer les sourcils du joueur impassible et Kagami s'arrêta alors qu'il vit les deux joueurs face à face. Il y a quelqu'un que j'ai invité et qui va venir assister à notre Match. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Qui donc, Kise-kun ? Demanda le petit bleuté.

À peine eut-il finit de poser sa question que des murmures s'élevèrent dans le Gymnase, faisant lever les yeux des joueurs sur le Terrain et de ceux qui s'entraînaient toujours. Tetsuya n'eut plus le visage si impassible lorsqu'il reconnut sans peine la jeune fille qui s'accouda à la rambarde en hauteur. Kise ne pouvait être sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Il regarda le blond qui reposa ses yeux sur lui.

\- Pourquoi as-tu invité Abigaël-kun ?

\- Je l'ai croisé au Magi Burger alors je lui ai proposé. Répondit naturellement le Copycat.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda le "Tigre" en arrivant aux côtés de son ombre.

\- _Il_ est au courant ? Questionna le plus petit sans faire attention à sa nouvelle lumière qui fronça les sourcils, détestant être ignoré ainsi.

\- J'en sais rien. Avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais en les connaissant, elle a dû lui en parler.

\- Si cela serait le cas, alors _il_ serait avec elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda l'ombre alors que Kise perdit son sourire devant le sérieux du plus petit.

Kagami fut assez surpris de cette soudaine tension qui entourait les deux anciens coéquipiers. C'était plus tendu que la première fois où il avait rencontré le prodigue Blond. Il voulait vraiment savoir de quoi il parlait, mais il semblait tous les deux dans leur monde à cet instant et son instinct lui disait qu'il ne devait absolument pas s'en mêler, car il ne pourrait comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Rien du tout. Assura le Mannequin. Je vois pas en quoi c'est mal de l'avoir invité.

\- De qui… Commença à questionner avec une impatience le Dunker alors que son regard se posta sur la jeune fille qui le fixait depuis un petit moment. C'est qui elle ? Demanda-t-il, faisant revenir son attention des deux autres sur sa personne.

Kagami avait exactement le même sourire que lorsqu'il avait rencontré le Copycat à Serin. Comme il avait dit à Kuroko quelques jours plus tôt, tous les joueurs de Basket qu'il rencontrait avait une certaine odeur de puissance et de talent autour d'eux. La jeune fille en hauteur dégageait une odeur semblable, bien plus que le blond qui était loin d'être minime. Il pouvait vraiment sentir cette aura bien qu'elle se trouvait en hauteur et était assez éloigné. Elle dégageait aussi autre chose mais on ne devait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Elle était aussi une joueuse et il en mettrait sa main à couper. C'était d'elle qu'ils parlaient depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- C'est Abigaël Akashi. Répondit simplement Kuroko.

\- C'est la sœur de notre ancien Capitaine. Rajouta Kise.

\- Sérieux ? Questionna Kagami avec un sourire, plus que ravie de cette information. Elle est forte ?

\- Oui. Confirma le Mannequin. Bien plus que moi et c'est pas pour rien que son frère est devenu notre Capitaine.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour l'instant, Kagami-kun. Intervient le petit bleuté alors que le plus grand ouvrit la bouche.

\- Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer pour me faire rentrer sur le Parquet. Sourit Kise.

Kagami ne répondit rien et se détourna des membres de la Kisedi no Sedai pour se poster près de la ligne de touche, il leva la tête pour fixer intensément la plus jeune qui leva un sourcil à son regard rouge intense et plein de volonté. Kise et Kuroko se jetèrent un coup d'œil sachant pertinemment ce que comptait faire l'Américain, il était si prévisible.

\- Regarde bien ce match, Akashi… S'éleva la voix forte et féroce de Kagami, faisant s'arrêter tous les bruits dans le Gymnase. Je vais battre Kise et tous ceux de la Kisedi no Sedai et ton frère ne fera pas exception. Et si tu veux m'affronter aussi, je te vaincrais pareil ! Déclara le Dunker, surprenant vraiment la plus jeune de ce tel désir de les battre, puis un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

\- Bats déjà Ryō-chan et je verrais si tu es digne d'intérêt pour mon Nii-chan. Répondit la cadette Akashi avec un sourire de provocation.

\- Comptes-là dessus. Déclara Kagami en se détournant et se posta de nouveau devant Kise, qui n'était pas si étonné du défi de l'As de Seirin. Échauffe-toi bien car je vais te faire mordre le parquet.

\- J'attends de voir ça. Répondit le Copycat en se détournant des deux joueurs pour aller s'échauffer un peu, le temps que ses adversaires se changeaient.

\- Kuroko… Commença le Rouge en regardant le Turquoise.

\- Allons-y, Kagami-kun, la Coach nous attends. Le coupa-t-il en rejoignant leur coéquipier, intriguant le plus grand qui comprenait vraiment pas ses réactions.

Il se promit de faire cracher le morceau à son ombre, mais pour l'heure, il allait affronter l'un des membres de la fameuse Kisedi no Sedai et il était plus que chaud bouillant. Il était tout aussi impatient de rencontrer les 4 autres qui restaient.

* * *

 **Et voici la fin de ce chapitre qui est très court mais je vous promets que les prochains seront plus longs, et je m'excuse car ils devraient sortir dans un peu plus longtemps qu'avant a cause du boulot... Je m'excuse aussi s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je me relis minutieusement mais bon... Ce n'est pas facile, n'hésitez surtout pas a me dire ce qui ne va pas :-)**

 **Verdict, bien qu'il soit court ?**

 **Abigaël qui débarque au Gymnase ? La réaction de Kuroko et sa "confrontation" avec Ryō-chan ? La provocation de Kagami envers Abigail et la réponse de celle-ci ?**

 **Je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis et vos théories ainsi que vos suggestions si vous en avez ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu,  
Xoxo :***


	8. Kaijō vs Seirin

\- Le match d'entraînement entre le Lycée Kaijō et le Lycée Seirin va commencer. Annonça l'Arbitre au centre du gymnase.

Tous les joueurs qui disputeraient le match étaient maintenant sur le parquet et se faisaient plus ou moins sérieusement face. Abigaël se pencha légèrement en avant et était plus qu'impatiente que le Match commence, bien qu'elle soit surprise de ne pas voir Ryō-chan sur le Terrain. Elle baissa son regard sur lui et ce dernier le sentit, le faisant se retourner. Il n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre pour connaître la question qu'elle se posait. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et la plus jeune comprit. La cadette Akashi n'était pas si surprise finalement. Le Lycée Kaijō était réputé pour sa fierté et son orgueil, tout comme Shutoku ou encore Rakuzan.

Et puis, face à eux se trouvait Seirin. Une petite équipe de deux ans et qui ne s'était même pas qualifiée pour la Winter-cup de l'année précédente. En même temps, ils avaient perdu d'avance face à la Kiseki no Sedai, qui ne se souvenait déjà plus d'eux depuis le temps. Alors pourquoi ils se fatigueraient à faire jouer leur As ? Cependant, Abigaël savait d'ors et déjà qu'ils risquaient d'être étonné par la suite. Elle ne connaissait peut-être pas ce Kagami, mais elle connaissait Kuro-chan. Ils ne devraient pas le sous-estimer autant, à moins qu'ils ne l'aient pas vu.

\- Que l'équipe fasse rentrer son cinquième joueur pour que le Match puisse commencer. Continua l'Arbitre, faisant sourire moqueusement Abigaël, qui posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la rambarde, comme elle l'avait pensé.

\- Nous somme cinq. S'éleva la voix neutre de Kuroko en levant sa main pour montrer sa présence, faisant sursauter tous les présents non habitués, ainsi que l'arbitre qui recula de quelques pas sous la frayeur causée.

\- C'est vraiment un joueur du Majeur ?! Je l'ai même pas vu alors qu'il était en face de moi… chuchota Kobori. Et toi Kasamatsu ? Demanda celui-ci en regardant son Capitaine, qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Moi non plus. Répondit ce dernier, toujours surpris par l'intervention du petit bleuté.

\- C'est ridicule, après leurs petits discours de tout à l'heure, je m'attendais vraiment à des joueurs beaucoup plus correct que ça.

\- Vous ne devriez pas les sous-estimer. Intervint Kise en ne détournant pas les yeux des joueurs, avec un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Certains seront peut-être plus que correct que vous le pensiez. Finit-il alors que son Coach fronça les sourcils.

* * *

 **Du côté de Seirin :**

\- Dîtes-moi Coach… Intervint prudemment Furihata en regardant celle-ci qui sortit de sa contemplation des incroyables performances physiques des joueurs adverses.

\- Oui, Furihata-kun ?

\- Cette fille… Commença-t-il en regardant la noiraude en hauteur, elle…

Mais Riko ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle était tout simplement éberluée par les données qu'elle percevait chez la plus jeune. Mais comment cela pouvait-être possible ? Les joueurs de Kaijō et même Kagami possédaient des données physique impressionnante, mais là… Cette fille dépassait autant Kagami ?! Mais qui était-elle ? Surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout voir avec les vêtements qu'elle portait. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Kise mais pour lui, elle ne pouvait rien voir pour l'instant avec son sweet.

\- Coach ? Appela doucement Koganei, intrigué par son silence et ses yeux abasourdis.

\- Vous n'avez pas une idée de qui elle est ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, on pensait que tu aurais pu le savoir. Répondit Fukuda.

\- _Si elle a des données aussi importantes. Quelles sont celles de la Kiseki no Sedai ? Se demanda-t-elle en s'inquiétant vraiment de l'avenir de l'équipe._

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Bon, elle commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer. C'est quand qu'ils commençaient leur match là ? Ils avaient leurs 5 joueurs et puis, elle avait vraiment hâte de voir cet Américain jouer et de savoir pourquoi Kuro-chan l'avait choisi pour devenir sa nouvelle lumière. Mais elle croyait savoir pourquoi. Cette lueur dans les yeux de Kagami, cette aura sauvage qui se dégageait de lui, cette détermination à vouloir devenir plus fort et affronter des adversaires qui l'étaient. Kagami était comme Ao-chan, était-il un substitut pour le bleuté ? Même inconsciemment ? Un moyen de retrouver son ancienne lumière à travers lui ? Connaissant le Fantôme c'était vraiment peu probable, mais ils avaient tous changé malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Ryō-chan. Le sifflet du début du match retentit et la sortit de ses pensées.

L'entre-deux s'effectua et ce fut Kaijō qui le remporta sans problème.

\- _Ça commence mal. Pensa la cadette Akashi. Malheureusement pour eux…_

Kasamatsu avait la balle et la faisait rebondir sur le parquet tout en indiquant qu'il menait le jeu. Les joueurs marquant leurs adversaires attribués avant le début.

\- Premièrement, ne lâchons rien. Commença à annoncer Kasamatsu, avant qu'il ne se fasse prendre la balle par Kuroko, qui partit avec en laissant Kasamatsu surpris derrière lui.

Le brun se reprit rapidement et se retourna pour intercepter le Turquoise.

\- Mais d'où est-ce qu'il est sorti sérieux ?! Se demanda-t-il tout en le rattrapant accompagné de Hayakawa. _Il est vraiment trop lent._ Sourit-il en le rattrapant avant de perdre son sourire lorsque le plus petit fit la passe à Kagami, qui marqua un Dunk.

Abigaël se redressa sur la rambarde avec les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Ce saut était impressionnant et la puissance du Dunk aussi. Le numéro 10 retomba sur ses pieds et elle esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle vit l'arceau dans sa main droite, il l'avait complètement arraché du panier et ce, sans effort.

\- Parfait ! S'exclama le Tigre de Seirin en levant les bras, et remarquant qu'à cet instant l'arceau dans sa main et en fut légèrement surpris lui-même.

Les joueurs de Kaijō étaient tous sous le choc de cette scène. Il avait complètement démoli le panier et aucun ne voulait vraiment y croire.

\- C'est dangereux, l'un des boulons était rouillé. Remarqua Izuki en levant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas normal. Souffla le Capitaine de Kaijō, toujours aussi abasourdis.

\- Je savais pas que c'était aussi grand que ça, un arceau. Remarqua Kagami en mettant le cercle devant ses yeux, pas plus perturbé que ça.

Abigaël mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un rire, surtout en voyant le visage grognon du coach du Copycat alors que la coach de Seirin s'excusait pour le désagrément. Kuroko et Kagami se postèrent devant eux.

\- On est désolé d'avoir cassé le panier. S'excusa à son tour l'ancien joueur de Teikō en s'inclinant respectueusement, faisant lever les yeux au Coach, qui se renfrogna en voyant le plus grand sourire tenant l'arceau dans son dos. Puisqu'on ne peut jouer dans ces conditions, peut-on jouer avec l'autre moitié du Terrain ? Demanda le bleuté faisant grogner Takeuchi et ses sourcils tressautèrent sous la colère.

Abigaël soupira en posant sa tête dans sa main, alors qu'ils baissaient le troisième panier. Encore un contre-temps, elle commençait à en avoir marre, mais bon, elle savait que maintenant, les choses sérieuses commenceraient, surtout lorsqu'elle vit Ryō-chan se lever, signe qu'il rentrerait enfin sur le Terrain, et qu'il la regarda pour lui faire passer un message.

Kise rentra ensuite sur le parquet et fit face à Kagami et Kuroko, qui affichèrent un regard plus que sérieux devant l'ancien Copycat de la Kiseki no Sedai.

\- Ça, c'est ce qu'appel une belle raclée. Commença le Mannequin. Je n'avais jamais vu le Coach autant contrarié. Sourit-il les mains sur les hanches.

\- Ça lui apprendra à nous sous-estimer et nous rabaisser. Grogna l'As de Seirin.

\- Combien crois-tu que ça coûte un panier ? Demanda soudainement Kuroko en s'éloignant des deux As.

\- Quoi ?! On va devoir le repayer ?! S'exclama le rouge, n'ayant pas pensé à ça. Prépare-toi bien, je vais te faire mordre la poussière ! Annonça-t-il ensuite en se retournant face à Kise.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Répondit-il, toujours avec le sourire en se détournant pour aller se préparer.

Quant à Kise, enfin il allait pouvoir jouer contre cet Américain et contre Kuroko-cchi. Il lui avait donné un bon avant-goût même s'il ne se faisait pas trop d'espoir. Il n'y avait aucun adversaire digne de lui, sauf la Kiseki no Sedai et surtout, un certain basané qu'il s'était promis de le vaincre absolument, coûte que coûte. Kagami ne fera pas exception aux anciens joueurs qu'il avait écrasé, bien avant lui. Il jeta un regard à la cadette Akashi, qui posa ses yeux sur lui et lui fit passer le message suivant à travers ses orbes d'orée :

\- _La provocation de Kagami vaut plus pour moi que pour lui._

* * *

\- Le match va reprendre, préparez-vous. Annonça l'arbitre, enthousiasmant les présents qui assistaient au Match.

\- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Annonça la voix de Ryōta qui avait retiré son pull.

\- Enfin, il va pouvoir jouer. Sourit férocement Kagami.

\- Vu comment il est sérieux, on ne penserait pas qu'il soit mannequin. Pensa à voix haute son Capitaine.

\- Il n'est pas ici pour du Mannequinat. Informa sérieusement le fantôme de Seirin.

Quant à la Coach, elle eut la même réaction qu'avec Abigaël, les yeux écarquillés, elle avait du mal à y croire. Kise était vraiment un monstre. Il avait vraiment un physique de professionnel et le blond qui disait lui-même que c'était le plus faible de la Kiseki no Sedai ? Soit il était modeste qui en soi serait étonnant vu leur première rencontre, soit elle devait vraiment commençait à s'inquiéter. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille en hauteur. Elle devrait vraiment demander à Kuroko-kun des informations sur elle. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle détourna rapidement les yeux lorsque la noiraude sentit son regard et lui en lançait un froid, qui contrastait avec la façon qu'elle regardait les joueurs sur le Terrain.

\- Kise-kun !

\- Il est trop beau !

\- Par ici !

\- Kise-kun !

Pourquoi s'était-elle mise ici au fait ? Sa haine pour ses groupies ne lui avaient pas manqué. Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient être bruyantes mais surtout, insupportable. Abigaël soupira en regardant les nombreuses fans du Mannequin qui avaient les yeux qui pétillaient et qui faisait tout pour attirer l'attention du Copycat. Elle en fut encore plus désespérée lorsque celui-ci leur fit un signe de main avec son sourire qui, sans surprise, les firent fondre instantanément, mais elle, elle savait, elle voyait que son sourire était faux, moins enthousiasme et que c'était seulement une façade.

Elle comprenait cependant, à moitié, pourquoi elles étaient si à fond sur Ryō-chan. Il était mannequin en plus d'être un talentueux sportif, il avait des cheveux et des yeux couleurs d'or, plus noisette pour ses derniers, très atypique pour un Japonais. Un sourire Colgate et un regard si lumineux qui pourrait faire fondre n'importe qui. Il était joviale et faisait tout pour que ses amis se sentent bien, enfin ceci était quand il n'était pas sur le terrain et qu'avec ceux de la Kiseki no Sedai, elle ou encore Niji-san et sûrement quelques autres dans son agence. Et avant qu' _ils_ ne changent tous. Elle esquissa un sourire lorsque son Capitaine le frappa au dos pour qu'il arrête de les encourager à hurler. Elles n'entendirent pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais elle pouvait très aisément deviner qu'il se plaignait encore, tel un enfant. Puis, il le frappa encore une fois pour elle-ne-savait quelle raison. Puis encore après quelques minutes, le Match recommença.

Sans grande surprise, Kaijō reprit la balle sans difficulté. Le jeu reprit avec encore plus d'ardeur que les premières minutes précédentes. Seirin ne vit rien venir, sauf le puissant Dunk qu'effectua Kise, faisant trembler le panier sous sa force, faisant hurler de plus belle les groupies présentes et explosant les oreilles d'Abigaël qui serra les poings, se retenant véhément de ne pas leur dire de se la boucler, très gentiment cela va de soit. Ryōta resta accroché quelques secondes au panier, puis la relâcha et retomba agilement sur ses pieds. Il en fallait pas plus pour son _Point Guard_ pour le frapper en le réprimandant d'avoir voulu péter lui aussi le panier. Kagami s'approcha de celui-ci et plissa les yeux en regardant le panier continuait à légèrement trembler avant de se stopper.

\- _Son Dunk était plus puissant que le mien. Pensa-t-il amèrement._

Il détourna son regard lorsque le blond s'approcha de lui, après s'être excusé x fois devant son Capitaine.

\- Je peux pas en dire autant pour les filles, mais par contre au basket, je rends toujours la faveur. Provoqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Amène-toi alors ! Répliqua le rouge, alors que son sourcil tressauta d'agacement face à son ton.

Le Match reprit de nouveau à une vitesse affolante et où les présents n'arrivaient presque plus à suivre la balle des yeux, passant des joueurs à un autre et ainsi de suite, sans seconde de répit. La balle fut à Kaijō mais qui se la fit de nouveau prendre grâce à Kuroko, qui fit la passe à Kagami.

\- _Putain, mais où il était lui ? Se demanda Kasamatsu qui l'avait complètement oublié, encore._

Kagami marqua un nouveau Dunk et Abigaël leva un sourcil. Celui-ci était encore plus puissant que le premier effectué et son saut… C'était elle où il avait sauté plus haut ? Elle se pencha en avant et observa le match avec encore plus d'attention. Ce dernier atterrit au sol sans grâce et se retourna avec un sourire encore plus féroce.

\- Allons-y à fond, les gars !

La suite fut plus rythmée avec l'exclamation de l'As. Le jeu était si agressif que la défense avait plus ou moins du mal à se mettre en place et cela faisait même pas 5 minutes de jeu au compteur, les joueurs de Seirin étaient déjà presque à bout de souffle, sauf pour Kagami qui suivait le rythme sans peiner. Des passes de Kuroko, des Dunks de Kagami, suivit de près par Kise, crossovers, lay-up. 16 à 17. À peine la balle fut sortie et de nouveau en jeu, que cela reprenait de plus belle. Kise attrapa rapidement la balle et marqua un autre panier. Bien sûr, l'équipe de Seirin le savait, ils étaient loin d'être idiots. Sans Kagami et Kuroko, Kaijō aurait largement gagné. Hyuga réussit à faire la passe à Kuroko qui la fit à Kagami qui se précipita sur le panier, talonné de près par Ryōta, il sauta en arrière, qui surprit la plupart des présents.

\- _Il tente vraiment un Fadeway à cette vitesse ? Pensa Abigaël en étant aussi surprise._

Cependant, alors qu'il lançait la balle qui s'apprêtait à rentrer pour le point, celle-ci fut interceptée par Kise, qui fit le chemin inverse. Il imita Kagami et fit un Fadeway à son tour qui rentra, faisant grogner Kagami, surtout qu'il sentait qu'il s'améliorait encore à mesure du Match. Abigaël vit Kuroko parler à son Capitaine et elle pensait savoir pourquoi. Le Match était beaucoup trop rythmé et à cette allure, les joueurs de Seirin n'auront plus aucune chance de remporter cette rencontre et puis… Elle posa ses yeux sur Kagami, qui suivit Ryō-chan de près. Le rouge ne faisait que provoquer le blond et sans le savoir, il donnait une raison de plus au Mannequin de lui rendre la pareille avec encore plus de force. Il devait vraiment calmer le rythme du jeu maintenant avant qu'ils soient complètement dépassés, surtout au vu de la différence de niveau physique. Et ils firent ce qu'elle pensait. Elle connaissait toujours aussi bien Kuro-chan en fin de compte.

\- Seirin. Temps mort. Annonça l'Arbitre.

Encore 2 minutes à attendre. Les joueurs se reposèrent et mirent en place des stratégies. La voix furieuse du Coach de Kaijō retentit dans le Gymnase.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que fous fichez ?! Vous allez leur laisser marquer combien de points comme ça, hein ?! Faut vous réveiller maintenant !

\- Désolé Coach. S'excusa Kobori en se redressant.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment facile. Intervint Moriyama.

\- Ce duo de première année est quand même impressionnant. Continua Kasamatsu après avoir bu. Kise peut facilement se charger de Kagami, mais c'est surtout ce Kuroko, qui passe trop inaperçu sur le Terrain.

Et Kise leur révéla des informations sur le fantôme et ce dernier fit de même pour le Copycat. Ils firent chacun une stratégie pour contrer les atouts des deux équipes. Abigaël se demandait vraiment comment ils allaient s'y prendre. Le score n'était pas si élevé que ça, même si cela n'était que le premier quart temps, elle était si absorbée dans le match et les suppositions qu'elle ne sentit pas son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

L'arbitre siffla la reprise et elle leva un sourcil en voyant quatre joueurs sur Ryō-chan qui détenait la balle.

\- _Un box and one ? Se demanda la noiraude en fronçant les sourcils. Ils savent que le plus dangereux est Ryō-chan et qu'ils doivent arriver à le stopper. C'est bien beau d'aider Kagami mais ils sont idiots de mettre autant de joueurs sur lui. Ils auraient déjà dû voir que les autres ne sont pas à prendre à la légère._

Et cette pensée fut vérifiée lorsque le Mannequin passa la balle à son capitaine, Izuki se plaça devant lui mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Kasamatsu marqua un trois points. 22 à 28. Les supporters de Kaijō acclamèrent le panier du _Point Guard_ et encouragèrent avec joie ce dernier et le reste de l'équipe.

\- Ça vous apprendra à sous-estimer les joueurs de Kaijō. Informa Kasamatsu avec un sourire de fierté. Vous êtes pathétiques.

Le match reprit de nouveau et Kagami fit face au Copycat. Le rouge fit la passe à Kuroko ou du moins le voulait, mais ce dernier se la fit intercepter par Moriyama, qui lança la balle qui roula autour de l'arceau avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur leur donnant les deux points. Ça y était. Le talent de Kuroko s'épuisait, cela n'était pas vraiment étonnant compte tenu du fait que le rythme du Match était beaucoup trop rapide depuis le début. L'écart se creusait de plus en plus et Abigaël sut que c'était presque fini. 8 points, c'était facilement rattrapable… Généralement… Mais les joueurs de Seirin étaient de plus en plus épuisés. Ils ne tiendront pas le coup, même avec Kagami et dire que c'était toujours le premier quart temps. La fin de ce dernier arriva rapidement et Kagami tenta un Dunk mais fut intercepté par Kise de nouveau. L'as de Seirin grogna.

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il te faut de plus… S'éleva la voix de Ryōta, le faisant se retourner.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu as aucune chance de vaincre la Kiseki no Sedai. Tu es arrivé cent ans trop tard pour ça. Informa-t-il en affichant un air encore plus sérieux.

\- Répète un peu. Grogna le Tigre en plissant férocement les yeux.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu. Continua le blond. L'écart de points ne descendra pas et il faut que tu voies la réalité en face. La différence entre votre équipe et la nôtre est beaucoup trop élevée. Je pensais que tu étais le seul qui était capable de me faire face, mais je m'étais trompé, tu ne me battras jamais. Plus tu forceras, plus je te dépasserais, encore et encore. Déclara-t-il en plissant légèrement les yeux, plissant ainsi ceux de Kagami. Tu as du potentiel, je ne peux que l'admettre mais pas le physique pour défier la Kiseki no Sedai et je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais il te faudra encore plus d'entraînements. Tu es loin derrière moi.

Un silence pesant entoura la salle après la déclaration de l'ancien Copycat de Teikō. Kagami baissa la tête et ses cheveux cachèrent son visage, puis soudainement, ses épaules tressautèrent et le rire grave du Tigre s'éleva progressivement dans le Gymnase, surprenant les présents mais surtout, Kuroko, Abigaël et Kise, qui se demandait vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à l'Américain. Ce dernier se calma légèrement avec des larmes aux bords des yeux.

\- Désolé, désolé, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas dit ça, surtout ici. S'excusa le grand. C'était surtout là-bas qu'on me le disait.

\- Où ça ? Demanda le Mannequin, vraiment intrigué par le Lycéen.

\- Aux States. Avoua l'As.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est génial. S'enthousiasma derechef le Copycat en s'avançant devant Kagami.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais me tirer une balle en arrivant ici et en voyant le niveau de certains joueurs. Continua le Bicolore avec un sourire, faisant reprendre son sérieux à Kise. Ça me motive encore plus de t'entendre. C'est juste qu'un défi en plus que j'me ferais un plaisir de remporter, j'aime avoir des adversaires fort où que je ne peux pas gagner. Mais je crois que tu as crié victoire un peu trop vite. Sourit-il grandement en avançant et contournant le plus grand. Car je connais ton point faible et ce, grâce à toi.

\- Mon point faible ? Demanda Kise en fronçant son sourcil gauche.

\- _Il est moins idiot que je le pensais, finalement. Se dit Abigaël en sachant où il allait en venir._

\- C'est Kuroko ! Annonça l'Américain en posant sa grande main sur la tête de ce dernier.

\- Et pourquoi il serait mon point faible ? Demanda le Mannequin, surpris de cette déclaration.

\- Parce que tu copies les techniques que tu vois, mais celle que tu peux pas voir, comment tu peux les copier ? Qu'est-ce tu peux faire contre une technique de Basket invisible ? Demanda rhétoriquement le Tigre. La réponse est que tu peux pas, même si tu es aussi sportif.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Questionna Kise. C'est vrai que je peux pas copier Kuroko-cchi, mais je vois pas ce qui changerait le fait que je sois plus fort que vous.

\- On va juste vous démolir au second quart temps, voilà ce qui va changer. Déclara férocement le numéro 10 en se détournant.

Le second commença mais la promesse de Kagami n'était pas si facile à tenir, malgré qu'ils aient réussi bon nombre de fois à surprendre Ryōta et Abigaël en arrivant à prendre plusieurs fois la balle des mains du Copycat. Leur coordination s'était améliorée lors de ce quart temps. L'ombre et la lumière se synchronisaient parfaitement ensemble. Cependant, ce n'était pas suffisant et restait à la barre des 8 points de différences, ce qui ne plut, mais alors pas du tout au Coach de Kaijō. Ces derniers étaient stupéfaits, croyant que Kuroko ferait la passe à Kagami mais il l'a fit à Hyuga qui marqua un trois points, déboussolant l'équipe bleu. Descendant l'écart à 5 points, mais sachant que rien n'était gagné.

Abigaël fixa Kise qui reprenait son souffle. Le jeu de Seirin qui avait brusquement changé n'était pas à leur avantage. Ils avaient bien réussi leur coup. Aucun des joueurs ne pouvaient faire face au blond et cela n'était qu'en jouant en équipe qu'ils pourraient vaincre Kaijō et encore…

\- Tu es fort Kise-kun et aucun de nous ne peut te faire face… S'éleva la voix de Kuroko et Kise se retourna pour lui faire face. Du moins, séparément. On te battra ensemble. Déclara sérieusement le plus petit avec détermination.

\- Tu as changé, finalement Kuroko-cchi. Tu jouais pas comme ça à Teikō, mais tu ne pourras pas me battre même avec tous les efforts du monde. Je peux pas t'imiter mais tu ne pourras pas te rendre invisible pendant tout le reste du Match.

Kise reprit possession du ballon et bougea pour se rendre au panier adverse, mais sous sa grande surprise et celle de ses coéquipiers et de la cadette Akashi, ce fut Kuroko qui marqua le Mannequin qui se stoppa net. Abigaël regarda les supporters et entendit leurs réflexions sur le plus petit du Terrain, elle fronça subitement les sourcils et reporta rapidement son attention sur le Match.

\- _Est-ce qu'il… ?_

Et la fin de cette question fut confirmé par Kise qui se démarqua facilement du bleu, trop prévisible dirait certains mais pour Abigaël, cela aurait été trop facile, ce n'était jamais pour rien que Kuro-chan faisait quelque chose, surtout en Match, alors quand Kise se retrouva face à Kagami, cela ne pouvait qu'être…

\- On ne va pas t'arrêter. Informa Kagami avec un sourire.

\- On va te prendre la balle. Finit le fantôme de Seirin en faisant un back tip au blond, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir sous la surprise.

Grâce à l'hésitation de Kise face à Kagami, Kuroko passa la balle à Izuki qui marqua un panier ramenant l'écart à 3 points. Kise avait maintenant la balle et la fit rebondir.

\- Je ne me laisserais plus avoir. Annonça le blond, toujours marqué par le fantôme. Et puis, je n'ai qu'à tirer. Déclara-t-il en prenant position et sauta pour un trois points.

Cependant, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que Kagami prit soudainement appuie sur la tête de Kuroko pour stopper violemment la balle qui sortit du Terrain, surprenant le Copycat tout comme le Fantôme.

\- _Je l'ai pas vu venir celle-là. Pensa la cadette Akashi, qui ne sentit pas son téléphone dans sa poche. La spécialité de Kagami est le saut donc il couvre les airs, tandis que Kuro-chan reste au sol, cela dit, ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix._

Kise eut amèrement la même pensée que son ancienne coéquipière de Teikō. Kagami reparti immédiatement en attaque et Kise voulut le suivre mais dans son élan, il frappa violemment Kuroko du dos de la main, stoppant tout mouvement dans le match tandis que le numéro 11 s'écroula au sol. Abigaël se redressa soudainement en s'inquiétant pour celui qu'elle considérait toujours comme son ami. L'Arbitre accorda un temps-mort et il en fallu pas plus pour la cadette Akashi à se précipiter pour rejoindre Kuro-chan, bien qu'elle n'avait techniquement pas le droit.

Ce dernier était assis au sol et une plaie s'était formée à sa tête, du sang recouvrait presque la moitié de son côté droit, il releva la tête à l'entente de son nom mais ses pensées étaient tous engourdies suite aux coups reçus et il ne sut pas qui l'avait appelé. Un mal de tête pointa le bout de son nez, mais il réussit tant bien que mal à se relever.

\- Kuroko, ça va ? Demanda Hyuga en arrivant près de son joueur, le faisant le regarder pour examiner la plaie.

\- Juste… Juste un peu… Sonné… Souffla celui-ci en tanguant légèrement sur ses jambes.

\- Apportez une trousse de secours ! Ordonna avec inquiétude Riko, sous les yeux tout aussi inquiets de Ryōta.

\- Kuro-chan ! Appela soudainement une voix féminine vraiment inquiète.

Les présents furent surpris de cette soudaine apparition et s'écartèrent du passage de la cadette Akashi. Les joueurs de Seirin virent la jeune fille se précipiter sur les deux joueurs qui étaient près du bleuté, elle les poussa sans ménagement et regarda la plaie du Lycéen.

\- Abigaël-kun… Salua poliment celui-ci avec un très léger sourire.

\- Ça va ? demanda celle-ci en le voyant trembler légèrement, et posant sa main sur son bras pour le stabiliser.

\- Oui... Oui… Le match ne fait que… Commencer… Souffla celui-ci alors qu'il bascula sur Abigaël, qui faillit bien s'écrouler si Kagami ne l'avait pas retenu et que Hyuga n'avait pas rattrapé son ami.

\- Mais attends… T'es toute petite ! S'exclama soudainement le Tigre, oubliant un instant l'état inquiétant de son ombre, trop choqué par la taille de la joueuse face à lui.

\- C'est pas le moment. Grogna celle-ci, faisant lui rappeler Kuroko.

Les infirmiers arrivèrent et nettoyèrent doucement la plaie du bleuté qui était inconscient, ils le bandèrent et l'installèrent sur un matelas et lui enlevèrent ses chaussures pour qu'il se repose. Chacun s'inquiétant pour l'état de leur coéquipier, bien que cela ne fût rien de très grave. Tous observaient aussi la jeune fille à ses côtés, surtout Kagami qui ne la voyait, mais alors pas du tout comme ça. C'était vraiment elle qui était aussi, voire plus forte que Kise ? Il faisait au moins 4 bonnes têtes de plus qu'elle et elle pouvait vraiment rivaliser avec lui ? Il devait absolument faire un match contre elle, mais avant, il devait s'occuper de son petit copain d'abord.

Quant à Riko, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de la plus jeune, elle devait avoir l'âge de Kagami et de Kuroko mais elle semblait avoir aussi l'âge d'être au collège. Elle se remémora soudainement l'exclamation bruyante de Kagami-kun, il la connaissait ou bien ? Elle devait lui poser la question.

\- On vous laisse encore 5 minutes avant la reprise du Match. Annonça l'Arbitre, la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Toujours à en faire trop. Soupira la cadette Akashi en replacant correctement son protège poignet.

\- Eux, excusez-moi… Intervient Riko, décidant de lui poser elle-même la question.

Abigaël releva les yeux et le regard attendri qu'elle avait posé sur Kuroko-kun se transforma en un glacial, qui figea la plupart des joueurs de Seirin. C'était qu'elle était effrayante la petite, cependant, Riko ne se démonta pas.

\- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda-t-elle tout en s'évertuant à rester polie.

\- En quoi cela vous concerne ? Rétorqua la plus jeune, faisant trembler les membres de Seirin et se demandant si la plus jeune n'était pas suicidaire de lui parler ainsi.

\- Kuroko-kun est un de mes joueurs, alors je peux m'inquiéter de ses fréquentations.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sa mère à ce que je sache. Répliqua-t-elle et une veine battit violemment sur la tempe de la plus vieille, faisant reculer instinctivement les présents. Je suis Akashi Abigaël et j'étais à Teikō avec ses deux zigotos. Informa-t-elle tout de même en montrant les deux concernés et interloquant les Lycéens sauf Kagami qui était déjà au courant.

\- Mademoiselle ? Appela soudainement l'Arbitre de Kaijō, la faisant se calmer et ramener les présents à la vie. Vous devriez retourner dans les tribunes, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. Informa-t-il.

\- Okey. Concédât-elle en regardant une dernière fois le bleuté, puis elle se tourna vers Seirin et resta quelques instants de plus les yeux sur Kagami qui plissa les yeux. Vous n'avez aucune chance à la Winter-cup avec le niveau que vous avez aujourd'hui et je doute que vous y arriveriez un jour. Déclara-t-elle sans préambule.

\- Par… Pardon ? Demanda Riko en se craquant les doigts, les nerfs à vifs. Abigaël ferma ses yeux rouge et noir, puis les rouvrit, la fixant non impressionnée par la colère émanant de la plus âgé.

\- Même si vous arrivez à battre Ryō-chan, ce n'est seulement qu'un match d'entraînement avec aucun vrai enjeu à la clé, donc pourquoi il s'y mettrait à fond ? Il se bride inconsciemment et n'est pas aussi sérieux qu'il devrait l'être et ça, vous y prendrez seulement conscience si vous vous qualifiez à la Winter-cup. Continua-t-elle avec une assurance non feinte. Et même si vous arrivez aussi à le battre lors du championnat, vous ne remporterez jamais la victoire contre Tōō et encore moins contre Rakuzan. S'interrompit-elle en se détournant. Cela dit… Recommença-t-elle en regardant le Tigre de Seirin qui ne fut pas chamboulé par son discours, mais plutôt encore plus déterminé à en découvre avec la Kiseki no Sedai. L'avenir ne peut être prédit à l'avance, pas vrai ? Finit-elle et repartit avant que quelqu'un puisse répondre à ça.

Les 5 minutes passèrent où la tirade de la plus jeune retentit en boucle dans leur tête, ils ne purent que se résigner à jouer sans l'un de leur meilleur joueur de l'équipe. Riko en voyant leurs airs perdus tenta de trouver un moyen de leur remonter le moral, mais ce fut sans succès. Comment pouvait-elle les convaincre si elle-même ne l'était pas ? Les paroles d'Akashi-kun était tellement rempli d'assurance et sa voix si impériale que sur le moment, elle ne put trouver les mots pour la contredire et évidement, lorsque le match reprit, les joueurs n'étaient pas au meilleur de leur forme. Cependant et contre tout attente, la fougue de Kagami réussit à leur faire oublier le discours d'Akashi Abigaël. Sa détermination et sa volonté les avaient pratiquement reboosté à bloc, malgré que leurs différences de points restaient toujours à 5. Malgré Kise Ryōta à surmonter, ils n'abandonneraient pas même s'ils devaient perdre, ils reviendront encore plus fort car c'est à ça que servait les défaites. Comme l'avait dit Akashi elle-même, l'avenir ne pouvait jamais être prédit à l'avance et ils lui feront savoir qu'elle avait tort. Il gagnerait la Winter-cup

Quant à celle-ci, elle n'avait pas été surprise qu'ils se soient laissés abattre, pourtant, pour elle, c'était juste la triste réalité. Kagami avait peut-être le potentiel pour rivaliser avec le reste de la Kiseki no Sedai dans l'avenir et ils avaient Kuro-chan, mais contre Ao-chan ou même contre son Nii-chan, cela ne serait pas suffisant surtout à l'heure d'aujourd'hui et surtout s'ils ne s'amélioraient pas plus que ça. Celle-ci reprit sa place qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plutôt et s'inquiéta pour Kuro-chan qui était toujours allongé. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur le Match quand Hyuga marqua un 3 points, puis Kaijō remonta de nouveau et l'écart fut de nouveau de 8 points. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant en voyant les joueurs à bout de souffle et perdre leurs concentrations au fur et à mesure. La première partie du Match les avait rincés. Quant à la surprise de tous, Kuroko rentra de nouveau sur le Parquet, insistant sur le fait qu'ils pourraient gagner s'il jouait, et qu'il avait surtout un moyen pour contrer l'ancien Copycat de la Kiseki no Sedai. Ce fut avec réticence que la Coach accepta et la noiraude dans les gradins la trouvait irresponsable de le laisser jouer dans l'état qu'il était, mais en connaissant le bleuté, il avait dû trouver les bons mots pour la convaincre. Sacré Kuroko Tetsuya.

Puis, vint rapidement la fin du Match où les deux équipes se donnaient à fond. Kuroko était revenu en forme et grâce à lui et Kagami, ils ne leur restaient que 4 points d'écarts. Seulement, un trois points de Hyuga et ils étaient maintenant remonté au score. 82-83. Ce fut un électrochoc pour Kise qui regardait le panneau sans vraiment y croire. Lui ? L'un des membres de la Kiseki no Sedai était vraiment en train de perdre ? D'un coup, Kuroko écarquilla les yeux et Abigaël se redressa soudainement en sentant ce soudain changement chez Ryōta Kise. Kagami le sentit seulement en regardant le Blond. Kasamatsu envoya la balle à ce dernier et à une vitesse hallucinante et surprenant tous les joueurs, mais surtout les deux anciens de Teikō, la balle était déjà dans l'arceau sans que personne ne puisse réagir. Dès que la balle fut de nouveau en jeu. Elle fut de nouveau rapidement rendue à Kise et Kuroko se plaça devant lui. Le mannequin se démarqua à une vitesse toujours aussi impressionnante et se retrouva face à Kagami. Kuroko tenta de nouveau un back-flip mais Kise l'avait vu venir et changea sa balle de main, ahurissant Seirin qui était figé tandis que la balle se retrouva de nouveau dans le panier dans un puissant Dunk. 82-87.

\- _C'est pas possible… Il est encore plus fort que depuis le début. Pensa Kagami, stupéfait de sa vitesse qu'il n'avait pas pu suivre._

\- Je ne perdrais pas contre vous. Siffla Kise, méconnaissable pour ceux qui le connaissait, jamais ils n'auraient cru le voir aussi froid, même lorsqu'il était entré à Kaijō. Contre n'importe qui, même toi, Kuroko-cchi.

\- Là, ça craint vraiment. Sourit Hyuga en s'essuyant contre son t-shirt. Soyez prudents les gars, comme l'a dit Akashi, il devient vraiment sérieux et ça risque d'être encore plus dur maintenant.

Tous les joueurs de Seirin se replacèrent en défense rapidement et pour seul objectif : Tirer au panier. Et là, tout comme le premier quart temps, les équipes n'eurent à peine une seconde pour se ''poser'' et était au coude à coude. Kagami marquait des paniers mais Kise les remettait ensuite, les laissant à 4 points d'écarts. Cependant, ils furent de 100-99 à 30 secondes de la fin. Si Seirin ne reprenait pas la balle maintenant, alors c'était terminé. Abigaël n'avait jamais été aussi excitée durant un match, ou du moins, depuis si longtemps qui semblait être des siècles. Elle avait dit à Ryō-chan qu'elle encouragerait sûrement Kuro-chan pour le charrier, mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à en choisir un, alors c'était que le meilleur gagne. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que malheureusement, pour certaines raisons, on n'avait pas le choix d'en faire un, même si cela s'avérait trop dur et qu'on voulait que ça se passe autrement.

Kasamatsu tenta un trois points par-dessus Hyuga qui en fut surpris mais la balle fut interceptée par Kagami, et celle-ci fut de nouveau dans les mains du _Point Guard_ qui la relança à Kagami qui fit le chemin vers le panier adverse en compagnie de Kuroko. Ce fut sans compter Kise qui s'interposa, bien décidé à les stopper sauf que le rouge la passa à Kuroko qui était parvenu à se glisser derrière le _Small Forward._

\- _Kuroko-cchi ne va pas tirer ?_

Mais ce dernier le surprit en tirant, cependant il comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas un tir mais un Alley-oop à Kagami, qui sauta rapidement. La scène se passa comme au ralenti, Kise attendit et environ 3 secondes plus tard, il sauta en levant les bras aussi haut qu'il le pouvait. Il ne pouvait pas perdre, pas ici, pas maintenant, pas contre Kagami et Kuroko-cchi et surtout pas devant Abi-cchi. Jamais, il ne perdrait, ça ne pouvait lui arriver à lui. C'était absolument hors de question. Ces anciens coéquipiers devaient savoir qu'il avait progressé et qu'ils ne devaient le sous-estimer et ce, même si c'était le plus faible dans le passé.

Abigaël et Kuroko regardèrent la scène qui se déroulait avec un suspense intenable. Leurs sauts étaient impressionnants mais la victoire de l'un ou de l'autre dépendrait du moment restait en l'air. La cadette Akashi ne pouvait pas nier que Kagami excellait dans les sauts. Le premier qui redescendrait serait forcément le perdant. Et avec surprise, ce fut le blond qui retombait progressivement. Cependant, le visage de Seijūrō Akashi avec son sourire de provocation fit surface dans son esprit. S'il perdait maintenant… Non, c'était impossible, alors dans les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, il réussit à retomber rapidement sur ses pieds et sauta de nouveau pour renvoyer la balle hors des limites du Terrain, avant que celle-ci ne rentre dans le panier, figeant tous les présents alors que le buzzer retentit et que les deux As des équipes retombèrent sur leurs pieds et fixèrent la balle roulait jusqu'au mur et se stopper.

\- L'équipe de Kaijō remporte la victoire avec 99 à 100. Annonça l'Arbitre.

L'équipe gagnante souffla de soulagement et Hayakawa hurla sa joie de tout son soûl, rapidement calmé par son _Point Guard_. L'équipe de Seirin était empli de déception, bien qu'ils ne laissaient rien paraître. Car malgré qu'ils avaient perdu, ils avaient donnés tout ce qu'ils pouvaient lors de cette rencontre et puis, comme leur avait dit Riko, c'était seulement qu'un match d'entraînement.

\- De toute façon, on aura notre revanche, je vais encore me surpasser et la prochaine fois, je le vaincrais. Déclara férocement Kagami en fixant Kise qui se fut félicité pour son coup de maître. Lui, Akashi et son frère et toutes la Kiseki no Sedai.

L'équipe sourit et même Kuroko, il avait espéré jusqu'au bout gagner mais sa lumière avait raison, c'était qu'un match d'entraînement et ils s'entraîneraient dur pour vaincre le Copycat. Les deux équipes se saluèrent et se remercièrent pour le Match et chacun commencèrent à se détourner, Kuroko s'arrêta un instant et leva les yeux, mais la noiraude n'était plus là, il ne put s'arrêter de s'inquiéter pour la suite.

* * *

 **Du côté de Kise :**

\- Tu ne vas pas dire au revoir à Kuro-chan ? S'éleva une voix féminine qu'il connaissait très bien, qui le fit légèrement sursauter et le faisant se cogner contre le rebord de l'évier.

\- Aïe ! Prévient Abi-cchi, tu comptes faire comme Kuroko-cchi ?! Se plaignit le blond en se frottant doucement la tête, les larmes perlant aux coins des yeux.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Se moqua doucement la plus jeune avec un sourire narquois.

\- C'est pas le cas, j'ai juste été surpris. Rétorqua le Copycat en détournant les yeux, faisant rouler des yeux à la cadette Akashi.

\- Alors dis-moi. Exigea posément Abigaël.

\- Te dire quoi ? Questionna le plus grand en fronçant son sourcil gauche.

\- Pourquoi tu as l'air si contrarié alors que tu as gagné. Expliqua la noiraude en s'adossant au mur et croisa les bras.

\- C'est pas le cas, je suis même pas surpris que ça soit le cas. Répliqua Kise en lui faisant son sourire Colgate en la regardant, mais il le perdit en la voyant le regarder avec insistance. C'est rien d'important.

\- C'est jamais rien d'important avec toi, même quand c'est le cas. Rétorqua Abigaël.

\- Très bien, tu as gagné. Soupira-t-il en sachant que cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec la sœur de son ancien Capitaine. J'ai peut-être gagné mais c'était de justesse… C'est frustrant… Avoua-t-il en regardant les voitures qui passaient sans vraiment les voir.

\- Tu sais que si Mido-chan était là, il te dirait probablement que c'était pas le bon jour pour les Gémeaux et que t'aurais dû prendre ton objet du jour. Rigola doucement la plus jeune, réussissant à dérider le Copycat. Je croyais que seul la victoire comptait et pas le résultat ? Continua-t-elle, le faisant baisser la tête.

\- La victoire au sport est la seul chose qui compte. Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour répondre à son ancienne camarade de Collège.

\- Ryō-chan… Commença-t-elle.

\- T'inquiète pas, Abi-cchi ! La prochaine fois, le résultat sera indiscutable. Se reprit-il avec un regard déterminé et les yeux pétillants. D'ailleurs, de quoi tu as parlé avec les coéquipiers de Kuroko-cchi ?

\- Juste ce que je pensais. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- C'était visiblement un mauvais jour pour les Gémeaux. Les interrompit une voix, alors que Kise s'apprêtait à demander plus d'explications, faisant retourner les deux basketteurs surprit par cette voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles.

\- Quand on parle du loup. Sourit la plus jeune, ravie de voir le Shooter de la Kiseki no Sedai.

\- Midorima-cchi ?! Tu es venu au Match ? Questionna Ryōta, bien qu'il savait la réponse sinon le vert ne serait pas devant lui.

\- Ça fait longtemps ! Se réjouit la plus jeune en se décollant du mur. J'adore ta grenouille, enfin en peluche. Sourit la cadette avec un léger rire.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, Abigaël. Répondit le Superstitieux en lançant un regard à Kise qui le capta et fronça les sourcils.

\- J'avais rien d'important à faire. Lui répondit la noiraude en haussant les épaules. Mais je peux dire la même chose pour toi. Continua la plus jeune en le regardant.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'avez pas eu de chance, gagner avec un seul point. Enfonça le vert en remontant ses lunettes. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est compliquer de contrer ses Dunks.

\- Il a quand même du potentiel Kagami. Défendit la cadette Akashi. Mais le plus important, n'est pas que de gagner ? Demanda-t-elle et ils se fixèrent de regard. Midorima ferma les yeux et remonta ses lunettes.

\- C'est le cas. Admit-il en rouvrant les yeux, pour les plonger dans ses orbes rouges et noir. Cependant, le destin pourrait être de son côté, s'il ne faisait pas son borné et faut croire que cela ne changera pas maintenant. Continua-t-il en lançant un regard, de reproche semblait-il, au Mannequin qui plissa les yeux.

\- Je vois que tu te bandes toujours les doigts, Midorima-cchi. Remarqua Kise, pour changer de sujet. Et puis, on s'en fiche que je fasse des Dunks tant que ça rentre.

\- Voilà pourquoi tu as une victoire aussi amère, la beauté des tirs est la difficulté à les rentrer. Les Dunks sont trop facile et on a moins de mérite.

\- Bah merci. Grommela la plus jeune en faisant une moue boudeuse. Et puis, tu peux parler de la difficulté mais toi, tes tirs tu les rentres comme Mura-chan et ses bonbons… Enfin, non, oublie cette comparaison. Rigola nerveusement Abigaël en se grattant nerveusement la nuque, cette phrase sonnait mieux dans sa tête.

\- Vaut mieux, en effet. Murmura Midorima en fermant les yeux et remontant ses lunettes avec des rougeurs aux joues, faisant rire la plus jeune des trois et sourire le Copycat, un vrai Tsundere le Midorima.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû aller voir Kuroko-cchi ? Questionna le Blond, mal à l'aide des coups d'œil du Tsundere de la Kiseki no Sedai.

\- En tout cas, une chose est sûre, c'est que ma victoire sera indiscutable, donc pas nécessaire d'aller voir Kuroko et de toute manière, le groupe sanguin B comme moi n'est pas compatible avec un groupe sanguin A. Je suis venu parce qu'on va bientôt s'affronter, mais je n'ai absolument rien à craindre de cette équipe.

\- Je suis impatiente d'y être et… Commença à s'enthousiasmer la plus jeune lorsque…

\- Abigaël-kun. Appela une voix qui la fit soupirer.

Les trois anciens de Teikō se retournèrent à l'entente de cette voix grave et poli. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année se dirigèrent veux eux. Il était parfaitement bien habillé, avec un costume noir sur une chemise blanche taillé sur mesure, une cravate blanche autour de son cou et des chaussures en cuir noir, malgré son âge assez avancé, il n'avait aucun cheveux blanc et une chevelure ébène, comme tout Japonais et il faisait plus jeune. Il regarda les deux Lycéens et les salua poliment et les deux leur rendirent, l'un parfaitement à l'aise mais le second, un peu crispée, surtout au vu du regard de prévenance du chauffeur des Akashi.

\- Il est l'heure de rentré. Informa le chauffeur en regardant la fille de sa défunte amie.

\- J'arrive tout de suite. Soupira-t-elle. Malgré la tension régnant autour d'eux, elle avait été heureuse de voir Mido-chan, mais bon… On se revoit plus tard. Déclara la noiraude.

Abigaël posa un rapide baiser sur la joue du vert, puis le blond et avec un signe de la main, elle s'éloigna des deux anciens de la Kiseki no Sedai en traînant des pieds et ne voulant absolument pas rentrer et le match se déroula de nouveau dans ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? Demanda Midorima alors qu'Abigaël était hors de vu.

\- De quoi tu parles, Midorima-cchi ? Questionna Ryōta, voulant malgré tout, éviter ce sujet.

\- Abigaël. Répondit simplement le superstitieux en plissant les yeux.

\- Bah quoi ? Je l'ai juste invité, je lui ai dit qu'Akashi-cchi pouvait venir mais il n'était pas là, il y a rien de mal que j'ai fait. Soupira Kise.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot. Insulta le vert en remontant ses lunettes dans un profond soupir.

\- Mais que…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un juron retentit à quelques mètres d'eux. Midorima soupira en reconnaissant cette voix insupportable, il se retourna et le Mannequin suivit la direction de son regard. Un brun s'avançait vers eux en traînant une charrette derrière lui, il était carrément à bout de souffle et respirer très difficilement, ses joues étaient rouges et ses cheveux court collés à son front sous l'effort.

\- Midorima ! Enfoiré ! Me laisser tout seul en plein milieu d'un embouteillage, c'était la honte ! Tu me le paieras ! Se plaignit le brun et maudit son As une bonne centaine de fois.

\- Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses une bêtise aussi grosse que toi. Commença le vert.

\- Je…

\- En tout cas, je ne peux te féliciter pour ta médiocre victoire. Termina le vert en regardant de nouveau le blond et lui fit comprendre qu'il ne parlait pas que de sa victoire. Le vert partit avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il rejoignait déjà son coéquipier.

Sérieusement ? Il aurait pu se passer de venir si c'était pour lui dire tout ça. Kise se renfrogna en pensant à son match. Midorima-cchi n'avait pas tort malheureusement. Cette victoire était plus qu'amère qu'autre chose. Ils avaient gagné d'un malheureux petit point, et ils avaient été à la limite de perdre. Tss, il était beau le Copycat de la Kiseki no Sedai, il en connaissait 3 autres qui se seraient bien fichu de sa poire tiens. En repensant à ses anciens camarades, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Abigaël Akashi. Il avait été si pathétique sur le terrain aujourd'hui, un seul point d'écart et ils étaient à deux doigts de perdre. _Il_ était à deux doigts de perdre et de laisser Kuroko-cchi et Kagami gagner et ce, devant Abigaël et Midorima. La honte. Le prochain Match où ils s'affronteraient, ça ne se passera pas comme ça, il se le jurait. Surtout que là, il n'y avait pas qu'Abi-cchi qui avait assisté au Match, mais Midorima-cchi aussi.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il prit le chemin des vestiaires pour aller se changer à son tour. Il soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds en fermant les yeux. Kagami était vraiment fort, surtout lorsqu'il était avec Kuroko-cchi. Il maintenait ce qu'il disait, l'Américain ne pouvait gagner contre lui, il avait réussi à le surprendre, à lui voler la balle, à le marquer. Il entra dans les vestiaires, toujours dans ses sombres pensées et toujours aussi frustré. La bonne chose, c'est que sa vie actuelle ne le satisfaisait plus, et que de savoir que d'autres que ses anciens coéquipiers seraient aussi fort lors de la Winter-cup, le rendait tout de même enthousiaste et impatient. Le son d'un message le sortit de ses pensées, il le sortit de son sac et se figea en voyant le nom de son correspondant, devait-il rire ou pleurer ? Surtout après la réflexion du superstitieux quelques instants plus tôt.

* * *

 **De : Akashi-cchi.**

 **À :** Ryōta.

 _On doit parler._

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci fixait la rue qui défilait sans vraiment la voir. Ce match avait été un torrent d'émotion et de surprise, elle n'était pas déçue d'être venue y assister. Le seul regret, c'est qu'elle aurait voulu voir Kuro-chan avant de partir, mais la contrariété de Ryō-chan l'avait intrigué, puis, elle avait compris. Il était frustré et elle pouvait le comprendre. Il n'avait jamais perdu, avait toujours écrasé ses adversaires sans aucun problème et là, il gagnait mais d'un seul point d'écart et contre une équipe contre Seirin. Elle leva les yeux sur le ciel, qui commençait doucement s'incliner dans le ciel devenant orangé. Kagami Taïga. Sa provocation avait un sens, il avait vraiment du potentiel et si à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucune chance contre la Kiseki no Sedai, il évoluait beaucoup trop vite pour qu'on le sous-estime. La Winter-cup de cette année s'annonçait très promettante, elle voulait tellement y participer... Puis, elle repensa à Mido-chan, il n'avait vraiment pas changé depuis le Collège, avec Oha-asa et toutes les choses qui allaient avec. Elle sourit à cette pensée et espérait revoir les autres, même si celui qui avait probablement le plus changé était un certain basané et son Nii-chan aussi, mais étant la proximité qu'elle avait avec ce dernier, elle s'y était beaucoup trop habituée, mais elle l'aimait avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés, même si elle ne voyait pas ses derniers.

\- Comment était le match ? Demanda soudainement Akira en la regardant dans son rétro.

\- Très surprenant. Répondit la noiraude en pensant au score. Ryō-chan a failli perdre mais il a gagné de justesse.

\- Est-ce que vous comptez assister à d'autres Match ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Seirin va affronter Shutoku lors des matchs de la division préliminaire, et comme j'aurais pas d'examen à cette date, je compte bien y assister. Répondit-elle en s'allongeant de tout son long sur la banquette, croisant les bras derrière sa nuque.

\- Vous devriez vous attacher. Informa sérieusement l'homme au costume.

\- J'ai confiance en toi et puis, c'est pas en roulant à 40 à l'heure qu'on risque d'avoir un accident. Ricana-t-elle en se moquant gentiment, le faisant sourire.

Elle ferma les yeux et se postant dos au chauffeur, ses yeux se rouvrit et se firent plus triste soudainement.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-elle et il du bien tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? Questionna-t-il en reposant ses yeux sur la route, se doutant que pour qu'elle oublie les conventions formelle, cela était un sujet important.

\- Aimiez-vous vraiment ma mère ? Posa-t-elle le faisant se tendre et se rappelant des bons moments avec son amie, le faisant réfléchir s'il devait lui dire ou non, mais...

\- Oui. Répondit-il en toute sincérité.

\- Je sais que n'importe quelle réponse que tu me donneras, ne changera rien, mais… Cela aurait été différent si tu étais notre père ? Souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle caressa la chaine qu'avait porté sa mère avant sa mort.

\- Je ne sais pas… Avoua-t-il. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'aurais tout fait pour qu'aucun de vous deux ne souffrent. Je vous considère déjà comme mes enfants.

\- Même avant la promesse faites à ma mère ? Murmura-t-elle avant la voix ensommeillée.

\- Oui. Elle n'avait même pas besoin que je lui promette. Répondit-il sans hésitation, faisant sourire la jeune fille, alors qu'elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

Abigaël bailla en se réveillant doucement, seulement, elle eut la très bonne mauvaise idée de se retourner et elle se sentit soudainement tombée et atterrir sur la moquette de la limousine, la réveillant brutalement et jurer véhément contre les sièges trop étroit, n'étonnant même plus son chauffeur qui se retint de dire pour ne pas l'énervait davantage, toujours aussi grochon lorsqu'elle se réveillait. Elle se redressa, toujours dans les vapes et n'entendit même pas Akira lui demander si cela allait. Elle se rassit et bailla sans retenue en se frottant les yeux, ses cheveux ébouriffés entourant son visage et qui lui donnait l'air encore plus sauvage et indomptable, la faisant bien malgré elle, ressembler à son Paternel.

La jeune fille en avait marre. Depuis qu'elle n'était pas avec Seijūrō, elle dormait vraiment mal et elle ne serait pas surprise que Masaomi reçoive un appel pour lui dire qu'elle dormait en plein cours. Pas que ça lui tenait à cœur, mais elle n'avait pas envie de supporter les remontrances de son géniteur sur son comportement. Il n'avait qu'à laisser Akira épouser sa mère tiens. Elle bailla de nouveau et voulut sortir son téléphone lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était dans la grande allée de leur maison.

\- Je voulais te prévenir de quelque chose avant que tu dormes... Commença Akira d'une voix tendue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna la noiraude, n'aimant pas son ton.

\- Il y a…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase quand son visage fut à proximité de la sien entre les deux sièges avant. La plus jeune n'aimant pas parler à son dos. Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant la silhouette qui se trouvait devant la porte du manoir. Plus ils s'avancèrent, plus celle-ci se fit plus proche, se fit plus distinguable, plus clair. Des courts cheveux rouges, des mèches tombant devant son front et sur ses yeux, elle ne voyait pas leur couleur à cette distance, mais savait de quelle couleur était ses orbes où elle aimait tellement s'y plonger. Abigaël reconnut parfaitement cette silhouette, cette personne qui lui avait tant manqué pendant 5 jours, moins d'une semaine mais c'était beaucoup trop. Elle oublia Kise, Kuroko, Midorima, elle oublia le Match et Kagami, tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était à ce Lycéen qui attendait et qui se rapprochait petit à petit, son corps trembla, elle pensait seulement à ce moment où la voiture s'arrêterait et qu'elle pouvait enfin retrouver celui pour qui elle serait prête à tout, surtout pour qu'il reste à ses côtés.

\- _C'est un cercle vicieux, Abigaël. Murmura cette voix, qui ne s'était pas exprimé depuis la veille, mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention et sortit précipitamment de la voiture à peine que celle-ci s'arrêta._

Abigaël se stoppa en prenant doucement conscience que _son_ Nii-chan était vraiment là, devant elle, toujours aussi beau, toujours si impérial, se tenant droit et le visage qui n'exprimait aucune émotion, sauf dans ses yeux qui possédaient une lueur d'amour et de désir, mais autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir.

\- _Tu le sais. Tu refuses seulement de l'admettre et de reconnaître qu'il t'enchaîne à lui._

\- _Ferme-là. Siffla-t-elle._

L'aîné esquissa un léger sourire et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la cadette se précipite dans les bras de son aîné, qui la serra instinctivement contre lui et plongea son nez dans ses cheveux. Abigaël entoura son cou de ses bras et ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux soyeux du _Point Guard_. Tout lui avait manqué, son parfum, l'odeur de son shampoing, son toucher, la douceur de sa peau. Elle plongea son nez dans son cou et sa respiration la calma. Elle se sentait de nouveau entière, complète et apaisé, son corps s'était décrispé et elle se sentait beaucoup plus légère et moins oppressé. Elle avait de nouveau sa moitié auprès d'elle.

\- Shi-chan… Murmura-t-elle en se serrant davantage contre son corps, il posa un tendre baiser contre son cou et sa respiration contre sa peau, la fit frissonner mais pas seulement de manque.

Le frère et la sœur se séparèrent et plus rien ne comptait sauf eux deux et leurs retrouvailles, yeux dans les yeux. Seijūrō posa doucement sa main sur sa joue et celle-ci ferma les yeux en profitant de cette caresse légère sur sa peau, elle appuya davantage sa joue contre la paume de son aîné. Elle les rouvrit et se perdit dans ses iris rouges et or/orangée, puis sur ses lèvres fines qui étaient légèrement entrouverte et qui lui avait tout autant manqué que le reste. Tellement que l'émotion était forte, elle s'approcha des lèvres de son ainé, elle voulait le sentir encore plus proche, seulement et heureusement, Seijūrō ne se perdit pas complètement dans l'ivresse des retrouvailles et dévia ses lèvres à la commissures de celle de sa cadette, qui grogna de frustration.

\- Seijūrō… Murmura-t-elle la voix rauque en le suppliant presque du regard.

\- On est dehors. Rappela-t-il dans un chuchotement en lui posant un second baiser plus prononcé et possessif sur la tempe, cette voix. Et vu de comment tu réagis, tu n'as pas reçu mes messages, ni mes appels. Soupira-t-il en s'écartant légèrement, la faisant froncer les sourcils.

\- Abigaël. S'éleva soudainement la voix de leur paternel qui elle, ne lui avait aucunement manqué.

\- Père. Salua-t-elle froidement, mais moins froidement de d'habitude et qui était surtout dû à sa joie de retrouver son aîné. J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. Annonça ce dernier, intriguant Abigaël et qui n'en fut pas rassuré lorsqu'elle sentit le bras de Seijūrō se tendre autour d'elle, mais ne laissant rien paraître sur son visage.

\- Bonjour, Akashi-san, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. S'éleva une voix féminine polie et trop aiguë pour les oreilles de la plus jeune.

Une jeune fille blonde et aux yeux bleues se posta aux côtés de son père et elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Celle-ci était de sa taille, avoir ce qu'il fallait où il fallait et sauf la couleur des cheveux, elle serait tout à fait au goût d'un certain scoreur basané. Elle était habillée simplement avec une jupe qui s'arrêta un peu au dessus des genoux, avec un débardeur noir et des bottes marrons, qui lui arrivait presqu'au cuisse. Visiblement, elle n'était pas Japonaise, ou peut-être sa mère ou son père, en tout cas, ce mauvais pressentiment se renforçait de seconde en seconde.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda sèchement la lycéenne.

\- Je suis Lucie Heartfillia. Se présenta-t-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement et se redressant avec un petit sourire, trop honnête pour être vraie. Votre père et votre frère m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous, j'étais impatiente de vous rencontrer et votre réputation sur votre beauté n'est pas usurpée. Déclara la blonde et la plus jeune se crispa et sentit ses mains trembler, même les pressions des doigts de son frère ne la firent pas se détendre, elle avait peur de comprendre qui elle était vraiment, elle ne voulait surtout pas que cela soit le cas.

\- Et ma fille tenait vraiment à rencontrer la promise de Seijūrō. C'est pour cela qu'on l'on a arrangé cette semaine avec votre père. Confirma le plus vieux des Akashi.

Bilan : Cette semaine était plus pourris que toutes celles qu'elle avait déjà vécue et pourtant, elle en avait vécu des semaines de merde. Et savoir que cette fille resterait une semaine chez elle, n'allait pas arranger cette sourde colère au creux de son être, et des noirceurs qui ne pouvaient être calmées que par 2 seuls personnes...

* * *

 **Ce Looooong chapitre pour m'excuser de mon effroyable retard… Beaucoup de choses se passent même dans ce chapitre, j'ai refais le Match Kaijō-Seirin avec certains changements, comme vous avez pu le lire. Bon, j'ai pris quelques libertés mais je ne pouvais pas me décider à faire perdre mon Ryō-chan… J'ai été assez déçu dans la série et je vais faire en sorte de faire comme je voulais que cela se produise, même si certaines, beaucoup, de choses risque de perturber le championnat, mais je n'en dis pas plus :-P**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance mais le prochain chapitre, pour n'importe quelle histoire ne pourra venir dans la semaine qui arrive, j'ai du boulot et pour raison exceptionnelle, je n'ai pas de jour de repos… Alors je m'excuse d'avance si je ne peux pas sortir de chapitre… Et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ^^**

 **Alors, verdict ? Bien ? Nul ? Passable ?**

 **Le Match avec Abigaël en plus ? La petite ''confrontation'' entre les membres de Seirin et Abigaël ? Son petit discours et la réaction des joueurs ?**

 **La victoire de Kaijō et la frustration de Kise ?**

 **Les retrouvailles avec Midorima et leurs petites conversations à 3 ?**

 **La conversation entre Abigaël et Akira ?**

 **Le fameux retour d'Akashi ? Et la rencontre avec Lucie ? Et cette semaine avec elle, comment la voyez-vous ? De quoi Akashi veut-il parler avec Kise ?**

 **Je pense que vous connaissez Lucie Heartfillia qui est dans Fairy Tail et que je hais profondément et au-delà des mots, alors c'est pour ça que je les choisis pour incarner la promise de Seijūrō, déçu ou pas ? Je suis désolé si vous l'appréciez et que vous détesterez probablement, ce que je vais écrire sur elle et que cela ne vous empêchera pas de laisser vos avis ^^**

 **Je suis impatiente de lire vos avis, vos réactions, ceux que vous en pensez et surtout des théories que vous avez :-)**

 **Bonne nuit à tous,  
Xoxo :***


	9. Nerfs à l'épreuve

**Bonsoir ^^**

 **Bon, j'ai fini ce chapitre à minuit et j'en peux plus mais je suis ravie d'avoir posté assez rapidement même si ce chapitre était plus court que les précédents, mais pour celle-ci, il faut que je remettes mes idées vraiment en place car c'est vraiment une histoire que je veux vraiment centrer sur la psychologie alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez des conseils ^^**

 **Les personnages de m'appartiennent évidemment pas, sinon, il y aurait pas de Momoi, ni de Riko et le manga serait un Yaoi, très très chaud entre mes trois persos favoris Shi-chan, Ao-chan et Ryō-chan =P**

 **Je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et/ou mise mes histoires dans leurs favoris :-) N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions, vos pensées ou autre, comme des hypothèses ou des choses que vous aimeriez que j'aborde ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

 **Réponses à longyanyar : Oui je sais, c'était fait exprès =P Merci pour tes encouragements et voilà la suite tant attendu et j'espère vraiment que celui-ci te plaira bien qu'il soit plus court :-) et je suis impatiente de lire ton impression et tes avis positif ou non, cela m'aidera à m'améliorer si quelques choses ne vas pas^  
**

* * *

Une tension palpable régnait dans la pièce, seulement coupé par le léger bruissement de couvert contre les assiettes. Une jeune fille blonde qui devait à peine être plus âgé que les deux Lycéens de Rakuzan discutait poliment avec l'adulte de la tablée. Ils discutaient de la magnifique ville de Tokyo ainsi que ses traditions et des habitudes des Akashi. Seijūrō écoutait sans vraiment entendre la discussion de son Paternel et de sa promise, il mangeait tout en jetant des œillades à sa cadette. Celle-ci mangeait, ou plutôt déchiquetait les légumes et la viande dans son assiette. Ses cheveux cachés ses yeux et la moitié de son visage. La plus jeune de la pièce n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis la rencontre avec la blonde, qui avait tenté d'engager une conversation, mais ce fut un échec totale. La noiraude répondait seulement par onomatopée et encore. Lucie ne s'était pas sentie offusqué, se persuadant que c'était dû à la surprise de cette rencontre impromptue.

À la surprise cachée du _Point Guard_ , Masaomi n'avait rien ajouté à ce qu'il considérait comme un manque de respect habituellement et il trouvait ceci vraiment intriguant, mais vu l'état de nerf de sa cadette, il se doutait que son Géniteur ne voulait pas entaché la réputation de la famille, plus qu'avec le manque de réaction d'Abigaël, et puis, cela aurait pu être pire en connaissant la cadette. Mais était-ce une bonne chose, finalement ? Son silence était pire que si elle s'emportait. Le rouge tenta d'attirer l'attention de la noiraude mais celle-ci s'obstinait à garder la tête baissée, et au vu de la disposition de leur emplacement, il ne pouvait pas faire plus que de la regarder avec insistance. Il se trouvait en face d'elle et exceptionnellement, il n'était pas de l'autre côté de la table en face de son Père, mais installé aux côtés de Lucie qui était elle-même à côté de Masaomi, qui lui, avait toujours sa place en bout de table.

\- Kyoto est vraiment une ville magnifique. Sourit grandement la blonde en reposant ses couverts. Encore merci de m'accueillir dans votre demeure pour cette semaine. Remercia-t-elle en inclinant poliment sa tête.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Répondit solennellement le plus vieux. Et puis, c'est le mieux pour arranger votre futur alliance. Continua le Japonais en reposant à son tour ses couverts, ignorant le crissement d'une fourchette.

\- En effet. Accorda la blonde avec un sourire éblouissant. Cela m'apprendra à davantage vous connaître.

Masaomi semblait conquis par la jeune héritière. Cependant, Seijūrō savait dans quel but qu'il se montrait si aimable. Les Heartfilia ne faisaient peut-être pas partie d'une famille aussi puissante qu'eux, mais elle possédait de nombreuse relation à travers le monde, ce qui était en aucun point négligeable selon le point de vue du PDG et de son fils. La réputation ainsi que la victoire étaient tout pour eux. Cela en fera une de plus pour l'Homme d'affaire qu'était Akashi Masaomi. L'Empereur regarda Abigaël qui avait stoppé de torturer sa nourriture et ses mains étaient crispés sur ses couverts.

\- Comment tu sens-tu Seijūrō ? Demanda soudainement le plus âgé, faisant tourner les yeux rouge et or vers son Père.

\- Ravi d'être de retour et de reprendre mes obligations en tant que Président des élèves.

\- Je suis toujours aussi impressionné du nombre de choses que vous effectuez Seijūrō-chan. Apprécia Lucie en le regardant avec admiration.

\- C'est tout à fait normal. Lui répondit le rouge, avec toujours de l'impassibilité dans la voix en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous êtes aussi destiné à faire de grand-chose, Mlle Lucie. Intervint Masaomi.

\- Je sais et je veux me montrer digne de la famille Heartfilia alors c'est un honneur pour moi de vous avoir rencontré. Avoua avec sincérité l'Héritière. Dites-moi, Abigaël-san…

\- Qui t'as permis de te montrer si familière ? Questionna polairement Abigaël en ne relevant pas pour autant les yeux.

\- Abigaël… Commença à réprimander le plus vieux avant de se faire gentiment coupé.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Akashi-san, c'est à moi de m'excuser. S'excusa la blonde en regardant la plus jeune, qui releva ses yeux rouges et noirs.

La cadette serra des dents en entendant la sincérité dans sa voix et son regard bleu d'embarras. Non seulement, elle devait supporter cette fille chez elle, à leur table et devoir supporter de la voir aux côtés de son Nii-chan, mais elle s'adressait à elle comme si elles étaient des amis et ça, c'était hors de question. C'était pas parce qu'il était prévu qu'elle se marierait avec Seijūrō qu'elle devait prendre ses aises avec elle, il n'avait pas élevé les cochons ensemble. Et c'était valable pour elle-même, elle n'en voulait pas de ce stupide mariage et de cette fille dans _leur_ vie, alors c'était impossible qu'elle se montre courtoise alors qu'elle faisait déjà un gigantesque effort pour ne pas se barricader dans sa chambre, il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous offusquer Akashi-san… Reprit la blonde avec prudence. Et ni vous manquez de respect.

Abigaël émit un ''tsk'' assez sonore puis rebaissa les yeux sur son assiette, espérant qu'elle lui foute la paix. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue ? La rumeur sur les blondes étaient-elles vraies ? Cette ''discussion'' aurait dû s'arrêter là, mais Lucie était de nature obstiné apparemment.

\- Mais je voulais absolument savoir comment vous faisiez pour être aussi forte au Basket. Demanda l'Héritière, faisant relever la tête d'Abigaël qui se demandait vraiment si les rumeurs sur les blondes étaient fondées finalement.

\- Avec l'entrainement. Répondit-elle en tentant de ne pas lui parler comme si elle était demeurée de poser une telle question, ce ne fut probablement le cas au vu du léger coup de pied de Seijūrō sous la table et de son plissement de yeux.

\- J'ai toujours apprécié le Basket mais je dois avouer que je suis une quiche en sport. Rigola nerveusement Lucie en passant sa main dans ses long cheveux blond, qui avait vraiment le don d'horripiler la plus jeune.

\- Seijūrō pourrait être un bon professeur pour vous améliorer. Proposa Masaomi, faisant se tendre Abigaël qui le regardait avec froideur.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir, mais je n'aurais probablement pas le temps avec la reprise du Lycée. Objecta Seijūrō avant que sa cadette ne s'emporte.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave, je ne veux pas importuner les obligations de Seijūrō-chan. Ajouta Lucie en agitant ses mains devant elle, agaçant Abigaël qui grinça des dents.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez. Concédât le PDG.

Un silence s'installa à la table alors que les domestiques apportaient les autres plats. La discussion sur les différentes tâches de la famille fut abordée, et Seijūrō y prit part, faisant soupirer Abigaël qui en avait juste marre d'être là. Son téléphone vibra et elle ne prit pas la peine de vérifier si son Paternel la vit et le sortit de sa poche.

* * *

 **De : Kise Ryōta.**

 **À : Abi-cchi.**

 _Le Match d'entraînement entre Seirin et Shutoku aura lieu dans 2 semaines, ça te dit qu'on y aille ensemble ? :D_

* * *

 **De :** **Akashi Abigaël** **.**

 **À** **: Ryō-chan.**

 _Pourquoi pas, cela me changera les idées :-)_

* * *

 **De : Kise Ryota.**

 **À** **: Abi-cchi.**

 _SUUPEEER ! Je suis impatient d'y être ! =D  
Bonne soirée Abi-cchi :*_

* * *

Abigaël eut un sourire à son enthousiasme et son humeur communicative même à travers un mobile. Elle rangea son téléphone et releva la tête pour croiser des yeux vairons, indéchiffrable même pour elle à ce moment-là. La plus jeune croisa les bras et baissa de nouveau la tête sur son assiette qu'elle n'avait toujours pas touchée. Comment pourrait-elle manger dans cette situation ? De toute façon, son corps était habitué depuis une semaine.

\- Je voudrais vous demander une chose, Akashi-san… Commença avec une certaine hésitation l'Héritière blonde en arborant un air sérieux en regardant Masaomi.

\- Je vous en prie, faites donc. Intima doucereusement le plus vieux Akashi.

\- Mon père m'a mise au courant de la probable avancé de la date du mariage, est-ce vrai ? Continua Lucie, faisant brusquement relever la tête d'Abigaël, qui questionna Seijūrō du regard si cela était vraie, mais…

\- En effet. Confirma le Père Akashi à la place du _Point Guard_. Cela n'est pas encore arrêté, mais si changement devait avoir, il devrait avoir lieu… Dans 6 mois. Informa le noiraud.

Cela en fut top pour Abigaël qui se leva de sa chaise violemment, renversant presque son verre de son précieux Coca, qui en laissa quelques gouttes sur la table et sa chaise tangua dangereusement avant de se stabiliser sur ses quatre pieds. Seijūrō ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris par sa réaction et n'en dis rien, il aurait le temps d'avoir une discussion avec sa cadette le soir. Masaomi poussa un très léger soupir discret et Lucie sursauta à sa brusque réaction et ne la comprit pas. Elle déglutit lorsque la plus jeune lui lança un regard venimeux et dégouté. Cela ne dura qu'un instant avant que la cadette de Masaomi ne sorte de la pièce en claquant violemment la porte, mais la blonde avait ressenti toute la haine de la plus jeune vis-à-vis d'elle et cela l'avait fait frissonner. Le rouge à ses côtés l'avait prévenu du caractère explosif de sa cadette, mais elle était loin d'imaginer que c'était à ce point et ce, en sachant qu'elle n'avait rien dit.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci rentra dans sa chambre, hors d'elle et c'était un euphémisme. Elle sortit rageusement son téléphone et fit défiler ses numéros, son doigt s'arrêta sur celui d'un certain basané. Elle se souvint de cette période où quand elle était vraiment énervée, elle faisait toujours des one-on-one avec le métisse pour se calmer, ce qui fonctionnait très souvent, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas certaine que cela puisse arriver… Non seulement parce que cela concernait son géniteur, mais aussi parce le _Power Forward_ avait si changé depuis cette époque, pas si lointaine au final. La noiraude soupira et s'affala sur son lit en plongeant son visage dans son oreiller, elle le balança à travers la pièce lorsqu'elle sentit le parfum de son Nii-chan. Comment avait-il pu ne rien lui dire ? Elle était persuadé qu'il était déjà au courant de cette histoire, comme toujours. 6 mois ? C'était hors de question ! Si Seijūrō ne faisait rien, alors c'était à elle d'empêcher ce mariage, d'empêcher cette fille de lui prendre _son_ frère.

\- _Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Demanda narquoisement cette voix._

\- _Je ferais n'importe quoi. Répondit-elle avec haine et détermination._

Et c'était le cas, Lucie Heartfilia ne fera jamais partie de sa famille. Si seulement sa mère était là… Elle, elle aurait pu faire quelque chose. La question de mariage ne se serait jamais posé, elle en était certaine. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps qu'elle fut dans ses pensées et elle en fut sortie par un poids, affaissant le lit. Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander en voyant le ciel être obscurcit et la pleine lune dans le ciel.

\- Abigaël. Appela cette voix qu'elle aimait autant qu'elle détestait à cet instant.

\- Fou-moi la paix. Grogna-t-elle.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses et c'est faux. Continua-t-il en ignorant le ton de sa cadette.

\- Ah ouais ? S'emporta-t-elle en se redressant brusquement, le fixant glacialement. Tu n'étais peut-être pas au courant de l'avancé de ce putain de mariage ? Toi qui sais toujours tout sur tout ?! Je suis pourtant certaine que ça ne date pas d'hier cette décision, non ?! Que cette blondasse ne soit pas au courant, je peux comprendre vu qu'elle a juste à fermer sa gueule mais toi ? Tu vas pas me faire croire qu'il ne t'a rien dit ! Et que toi, tu ne l'as pas fait !

\- Et toi alors ? Questionna-t-il en plissant les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Abigaël en fronçant les sourcils, prise au dépourvu.

\- Quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que tu as passé la journée avec Ryōta et que cela n'est pas la première fois que tu le vois ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale tout en se rapprochant de sa cadette.

\- Et pourquoi je me justifierais alors que tu m'as rien dit, toi ?

\- Parce que tu m'appartiens. Claqua-t-il en allongeant brusquement sa cadette et se coucha sur elle, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête et son regard sévère la faisant frissonner. Et si tu aurais regardé ton téléphone, tu le saurais mais tu étais trop occupé à batifoler avec Ryōta.

\- Tu débloques complètement. Objecta la plus jeune en tentant de se dégager mais ce fut peine perdue. J'ai pas batifolé avec Ryō-chan, je l'ai croisé au Magi Burger alors on a mangé ensemble et quant à aujourd'hui, il m'a invité à voir son match contre Serin et Kuro-chan, il voulait que tu viennes mais t'étais avec cette pimbêche. Expliqua froidement Abigaël.

\- Peu importe. Balaya-t-il sans prendre en compte ses explications. C'est hors de question que tu le revois.

\- Je ferais ce que je veux ! Siffla la noiraude. Tu risques pas de t'ennuyer avec…

Abigaël ne put finir sa phrase que des lèvres se posèrent possessivement sur les siennes, elle fut si surprise sur le coup qu'elle ne réagit pas et laissa la langue de _son_ Nii-chan rejoindre la sienne. Elle tenta de résister mais son corps était loin d'être en harmonie avec sa tête et sa résistance fut de très courte durée. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son corps se détendit malgré la colère qu'elle ressentait toujours. Ses mains retrouvèrent leur place dans les cheveux soyeux du plus âgé. Les mains de ce dernier se placèrent sur ses hanches et relevèrent son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau légèrement hâlé. Abigaël frissonna et elle ne put empêcher un gémissement franchir ses lèvres lorsque celle de Seijūrō se retirèrent des siennes.

\- Seijūrō… On… Discutait… Souffla-t-elle alors que son Nii-chan mordillait son cou en remontant ses mains dans son dos et dégrafant adroitement son soutien-gorge.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus à dire… Murmura-t-il en mordillant son lobe, puis il descendit à sa clavicule, puis à sa gorge. Tu es à personne d'autres qu'à moi… Continua-t-il en embrassant sa gorge, puis remonta son t-shirt à sa poitrine, il embrassa la naissance de ses seins.

\- Tu m'énerves… Gémit-elle alors qu'il prit un de ses tétons en bouche, le roulant entre ses lèvres.

\- Je sais… Répondit-il en délaissant son sein pour caresser et embrasser son ventre plat et ferme, la faisant se cambrer et mordre sa lèvre.

\- Shi… -chan. Haleta-t-elle alors que des frissons agréables la traversaient.

Seijūrō lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit à ses yeux clos, sa respiration haché et aux frémissements de son corps à chaque fois qu'il y posait ses lèvres. Sa peau douce lui avait si manqué, l'entendre gémir, murmurer son prénom de cette voix suppliante. Il continua sa descente et joua de sa langue autour de son nombril, il prit de cette peau qui sentait la fleur de Lys entre ses lèvres, qui fit de nouveau cambrer la plus jeune qui posa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il déboucla la ceinture de son pantalon tout en continuant de caresser et d'embrasser son ventre.

Elle était qu'à lui et c'était ainsi et pas autrement. Personne ne s'approcherait de _sa_ sœur. Il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Ryōta, qui n'avait toujours pas compris la leçon apparemment. Il devra lui faire savoir sa contrariété sur le fait qu'il avait  encore désobéi à ses ordres. Mais pour l'heure, il avait une chose beaucoup plus intéressante sous les yeux. Il retira le pantalon de sa cadette tout en continuant d'embrasser ses jambes galbées et ferme, puis l'intérieur de ses cuisses et ses chevilles lorsqu'il retira ses chaussures et ses sockets.

Abigaël était totalement soumise à Seijūrō. La colère s'était très vite dissipée au touché de son aîné. Elle oublia leur dispute – pour un temps, du moins – ce stupide mariage, l'ordre de ne plus revoir Ryō-chan. Elle ne sentait plus que les baisers de Seijūrō, son odeur qui l'enivrait, la chaleur de son corps et surtout le manque de cette semaine. La plus jeune ferma les yeux lorsque le rouge embrassa de nouveau l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle se cambra quand il passa sa langue sur sa peau, laissant une traîné humide la faisant gémir de nouveau, elle se mordit les lèvres mais elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps lorsqu'il lécha son intimité.

\- Sei… Souffla-t-elle alors que sa langue tournoyait sur son clitoris, il continua sa tâche avec application, puis n'en pouvant plus, il la prépara rapidement avec ses doigts et la fit atteindre rapidement la jouissance, qui ne fut pas longue à cause de cette semaine d'abstinence.

Ce dernier remonta ensuite entièrement sur le corps de la Lycéenne, celle-ci écarta instinctivement les jambes pour lui laisser assez de place, puis les enroula autour de ses hanches alors que le rouge reprit possessivement ses lèvres qu'il lécha puis mordilla. Abigaël ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues engagèrent un ballet fiévreux. Leurs mains se redécouvrant de nouveau. Ils s'éloignèrent à cause du manque de souffle. Seijūrō se redressa pour retirer ses vêtements, la cadette ne put empêcher un grognement de frustration à l'absence de cette chaleur réconfortante. Ses yeux se noircirent de désir alors qu'il retira son t-shirt, dévoilant son torse pâle et merveilleusement bien sculpté. Il remonta sur le lit tout en restant à distance du corps d'Abigaël, qui ne lui plut aucunement. Cette dernière passa sa main droite dans les cheveux rouge et sa main gauche dans son dos, elle l'attira à elle mais il n'en fut pas décidé et ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Sei… Grogna-t-elle en rouvrant ses yeux, qu'elle ne se rappelait plus d'avoir fermé.

\- Dis-le Abigaël. Ordonna-t-il en attrapant ses mains et les plaquant de part et d'autres de sa tête.

\- Mais… Quoi… ? Siffla-t-elle en tentant de se dégager, mais elle n'avait plus aucune force.

\- Tu ne reverras plus Ryōta. Seul. Répondit-il d'une voix froide en rapprochant son visage, mais non son corps.

\- Tu crois… Que c'est… Le moment… ? Haleta-t-elle alors que son souffle effleuré sa peau. Seijūrō… Supplia-t-elle lorsqu'il mordit son épaule, puis lécha la marque rouge qui commençait à apparaître.

\- Dis-le Gël. Souffla-t-il en se redressant et mordit sa lèvre inférieur.

\- Tu me soules ! Grogna-t-elle en se dégageant violemment, surprenant un instant le plus âgé mais ce dernier rattrapa rapidement ses poignets et raffermit sa prise.

Celle-ci allait évidemment râler de plus belle, mais ses plaintes furent étouffés par les lèvres de son aîné et ses tentatives de dégagement stoppés par ce dernier qui s'introduisit dans son intimité d'un habile coup de rein, la faisant se cambrer et gémir de plaisir et de surprise. Il resta un instant en elle, savourant de retrouver _son_ amour, cette douce chaleur autour de lui. Il se retira puis revint d'une forte poussée, la faisant soupirer de bien-être. Il relâcha ses poignets et comme il s'y était attendu, les mains d'Abigaël s'enroulèrent autour de son dos, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, ce qui lui laisserait de belle marque le lendemain.

\- Sei… Gémit-elle alors qu'il ralenti intentionnellement ses coups de bassins.

\- Tu es… À moi… Murmura-t-il en se retirant pour revenir avec plus d'ardeur.

Abigaël raffermit ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses hanches venant à la rencontre des siennes et ses talons appuyés sur ses reins pour augmenter la cadence de ses pénétrations. Le plaisir avait pris la place de toute sa rancœur et sa jalousie. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à son aîné sur elle, la chaleur de son corps, l'amour qu'elle lui portait, le désir qu'elle éprouvait. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard rubis/or de Seijūrō, un regard perçant et intense, celui qu'elle aimait tant et qu'elle pourrait s'y perdre indéfiniment, pendant des heures. Elle se redressa doucement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en se collant le plus possible à lui. Leurs bouches bougeaient à l'unisson et les coups de hanches devinrent plus rapides et plus profond. Ils sentirent leurs orgasmes grimpaient en flèche et ils surent qu'ils n'en avaient plus pour longtemps. Le _Point Guard_ remonta la cuisse de sa cadette et ses coups de reins devinrent rapidement fébriles et désordonné. Leurs peaux claquaient l'une que l'autre et les gémissements plus bruyants de la cadette envahir la pièce, la chaleur était insoutenable et ils étaient tous deux en sueurs.

\- Shi…-chan… Je… Je… Gémit Abigaël, mais son aîné qui cogna délicieusement contre son point G l'empêchait de penser et de parler correctement.

Cependant, il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire grâce à ses mains qui s'accrochaient à lui comme à une bouée, comme s'il pouvait disparaître à tout instant, alors pour balayer ses doutes, il lui dit la seule chose la plus logique qui soit, la plus sincère et celle qui lui disait que très rarement.

\- Je t'aime Gël. Souffla-t-il amoureusement à son oreille, la faisant pleurer alors que l'orgasme arriva à son apogée, elle se resserra autour de _son_ aîné tout en se cambrant et il vint en elle après quelques coup de rein, dans un long soupir de bien-être.

La cadette Akashi n'eut plus la force de retenir ses jambes autour de la taille de son aîné et elles retombèrent mollement sur le côté, ses ongles qui était toujours dans la peau de Seijūrō se desserrèrent mais ne quittèrent pas son corps pour autant. Quant à l'Héritier, il se laissa reposer sur le corps de la noiraude sans laisser peser son poids, il contempla le visage d'Abigaël et essuya tendrement ses joues de ses pouces, effaçant les larmes qui s'y étaient trouvé. La plus jeune ferma ses yeux pour apprécier ses caresses.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment pour reprendre leur esprit et calmer leur respiration rapide et irrégulière. Après encore un long moment, Seijūrō se retira de l'intimité de _sa_ sœur et s'allongea à ses côtés. Celle-ci se tourna et se pelotonna contre son aîné et plongea son visage dans son cou tout en entourant sa taille de son bras. L'ancien _Point Guard_ de Teikō passa un bras derrière la nuque d'Abigaël et se mit à caresser tendrement ses cheveux et de son autre main, il caressa le bras qui lui entourait la taille.

\- Ne me laisse plus… Supplia la plus jeune dans un murmure tout en se collant davantage à lui.

\- Jamais. Répondit-il en lui relevant doucement la tête, elle fut un instant décontenancé par la très rapide lueur rougeoyante dans ses pupilles félines, mais si rapide qu'elle crut l'avoir rêvé.

Abigaël se redressa et embrassa furtivement son aîné avant de se blottir de nouveau contre lui. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, apaisé par sa respiration régulière et sa chaleur qui lui avait si manqué. Seijūrō ne lâcha pas _sa_ sœur du regard. Il savait que c'était une semaine difficile pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il avait eu des retours grâce à Reo et Kotarō, bien que ces derniers n'aient pas vraiment eu le choix. Et même sans eux, il l'aurait très vite deviné à cause des cernes sous ses yeux et qu'elle avait perdu du poids, rien d'alarmant mais il détestait ça. Son plan allait fonctionner c'était certain, même si _sa_ sœur voulait le savoir, il ne pouvait se permettre de lui révéler ce qu'il comptait faire. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle n'arrivera pas à se retenir et cela tomberait à l'eau. Et avec son Père, il devrait se montrer discret. Même si personne ne pouvait s'opposer à lui. Abigaël gémit dans son sommeil et il resserra son étreinte et s'endormi peu de temps après.

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tard :**

Abigaël bailla puis tenta de s'étirer mais un bras l'en empêcha, elle releva la tête et sourit en voyant le visage serein de _son_ aîné, elle passa doucement ses doigts sur sa joue, ses paupières qui cachaient ses magnifiques orbes rouge/or, puis sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte d'où s'échappait sa lente respiration.

Abigaël perdit rapidement son sourire lorsqu'elle repensa à cette horrible soirée, qui était dans son top 3. L'avancée du mariage. Lucie Heartfilia qui restait toute la semaine. Seijūrō qui lui interdisait de voir Ryō-chan. Elle regrettait amèrement cette époque à Teikō ou elle ne se préoccupait que des cours, du basket et de ses amis. Abigaël se dégagea doucement et très lentement des bras de _son_ aîné, elle maudissait son réveil léger et elle fit preuve d'encore plus de prudence. Elle chercha ses affaires qui étaient éparpillés ici et là et les enfila rapidement avant de se rendre dans sa chambre.

Arrivée dans celle-ci, elle posa ses yeux sur l'horloge et fut assez surprise. Il était à peine 23h. Elle soupira et hésita… Une seconde. Elle attrapa son sac de cours et vida ses affaires qui s'y trouvait sur son lit, elle attrapa des sous-vêtements et sa tenue de basket, elle enfila ses Air Jordan et se passa un coup sur le visage avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait le mur ainsi et elle sentit une sensation de grisement la traversait. Elle se stoppa un instant en avisant la porte du bureau de son Paternel, qui était à moitié ouverte et qui laissait traverser la lumière de celui-ci. Elle se posta sur la pointe des pieds et passa devant le bureau en faisant attention à son ombre. C'était malheureusement pas de sa mère qu'elle tenait sa très bonne vue.

Abigaël ne put s'empêcher de passer son regard dans le bureau de son Géniteur. Cette vision la surprit grandement et elle ne s'y attendait vraiment, mais absolument pas. Masaomi était assis dans son siège de Ministre et au lieu d'avoir des tonnes de dossier ouvert devant lui comme habituellement, il tenait une photo et la regardait avec… Amour ? Tristesse ? Nostalgie ? Elle voyait si peu d'émotion sur le visage de son Père, qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à déchiffrer lorsqu'il en était capable. Elle se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'elle en avait vu une. Elle hésita une seconde à lui parler mais elle se ravisa aussi vite lorsqu'il reçut un appel et qu'il avait repris son visage impassible et illisible. Elle retint un soupir et continua son avancée dans le couloir, elle se cacha à l'angle en entendant des pas et retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle vit Akira passait devant elle. Abigaël attendit quelques instants, puis lorsqu'elle fut sûre que la voie était libre, elle descendit les escaliers puis lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte…

\- Akashi-san ? Appela une voix qui la fit sursauter, puis serrer des poings. Elle l'avait presqu'oublié avec le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas être prise en train de se faire la malle.

Elle se retourna et croisa des yeux bleus qu'elle aurait aimé éviter de revoir avant une bonne vingtaine d'année. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait encore ?

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour… Commença l'Héritière en se reculant imperceptiblement d'un pas, qui fut intercepté par la noiraude.

\- J'men cogne de tes excuses. Coupa brusquement la cadette Akashi qui ne put empêcher un rictus. On est pas amie. On est pas de la même famille et on le saura jamais. Continua Abigaël, qui ne put s'arrêter en s'approchant de Lucie qui en recula d'un pas. _Mon_ frère n'a pas besoin d'une fille comme toi, alors si j'étais toi, je me ferais pas d'illusion quant à votre stupide mariage car il n'aura pas lieu et ne t'approche plus de Seijūrō si tu veux pas le regretter. Menaça-t-elle d'une voix effrayante.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Abigaël sortit de la demeure en se retenant de ne pas claquer la porte et elle disparut dans la nuit. Elle lui sortait vraiment par les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus être ''aimable'', elle ne voulait pas faire semblant. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées, elle était même à la limite de penser qu'elle aurait préféré qu'ils restent tous à Kanagawa tiens… Elle s'arrêta un instant en fermant les yeux et inspira pour calmer les tremblements de ses mains. La fraîcheur de la nuit lui fit un bien fou et la détendit peu à peu. Elle reprit sa route, puis frappa dans une pierre, une deuxième et une troisième. Elle arriva rapidement au métro, elle regarda sa montre et soupira, elle n'avait mis que 10 min à y arriver. Elle n'était pas du genre à regretter ses décisions mais là, cela l'étonnerait fort qu'Akira ferme les yeux sur sa ''fugue''. De plus, Lucie l'avait vu et elle était sûre à 100% qu'elle irait tout lui balancer, Miss Parfaite. Abigaël attendit et le train arriva à peine 5 minutes plus tard, elle y entra et finalement, elle s'en fichait. Qu'ils lui prennent la tête, elle n'était plus à ça prêt cependant…

* * *

 **De : Kise Abigaël.**

 **À** **: Akira.**

 _Je suis désolé d'être partie comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai besoin de décompresser, je rentre demain._

* * *

Elle éteignit son téléphone et le rangea dans son sac. Seijūrō serait furieux quand il l'apprendra. S'il n'y aurait pas eu Lucie, elle aurait pu rentrer avant son réveil mais cela servirait à rien avec la blonde. Elle retira ses écouteurs et son I-pod de son sac et programma son réveil pour ne pas se retrouver elle-ne-savait-où. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la chanson ''Servant of the Evil'' et la voix française d' ''Aya_me''*, qu'elle écouta en boucle. Elle ne pensa à rien et se concentra sur les paroles de la chanson. Elle changea ensuite pour ''Regrets'' au bout de 30min. Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsque son réveil sonna, elle descendit à son arrêt et prit la direction qu'elle souhaitait. Abigaël arriva au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita un moment. Maintenant, elle n'était plus très sûre de vouloir être là. Il était quand même plus de minuit, elle ne voulait pas déranger même si elle savait qu'il n'y aurait aucun soucis. Mais de toute manière, il n'y avait plus de train et elle n'avait pas pris assez d'argent pour le taxi et c'était hors de question qu'elle appel Akira. Elle voulait retarder son passage de savon le plus tard possible, puis il ne faisait pas si chaud en ce mois de Novembre, alors rester à traîner dans la rue n'était pas très envisageable. Elle hésita encore un peu puis, elle toqua 3 coups et ne reçue aucune réponse. Elle retoqua et dû se résoudre à partir, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à cette heure ? Demanda la voix vraiment surprise et à moitié-endormi.

* * *

 **Du côté de Kise :**

Ce dernier était vraiment épuisé. Les journées comme ça, il s'en passerait bien. Il voulait absolument se concentrer sur ses entraînements, mais avec ses shootings, cela devenait vraiment compliqué de tout gérer. Devait-il vraiment arrêter le Mannequinat ? Devait-il continuer ? Mais sans ça, il pouvait dire adieu à son indépendance. Le blond soupira en s'affalant sur son canapé, il soupira de nouveau en avisant ses chaussures qu'il avait oublié de retirer. Il s'aida de ses talons pour les enlever et se tourna sur le côté pour s'allonger de tout son long, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Sa victoire lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur plus rien que sur ce match contre Seirin. Malgré les ''encouragements'' de ses coéquipiers et leurs motivations, il revoyait toujours le panneau des scores et ce malheureux point qui le narguait. C'était frustrant. Était-ce seulement dû à Kuroko-cchi dans leur équipe ? Ou était-ce lui qui avait un problème ? Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Qu'est-ce qui avait été différent du Collège ? Ryōta soupira de nouveau et leva sa main au niveau de ses yeux.

\- _Je croyais que tout ce qui comptait était la victoire ?_

Et c'était vrai. C'était ça le slogan de Teikō. Peu importe le nombre de point, c'était la victoire finale qui était pris en compte, mais pourquoi était-il si déçu? Frustré ? D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas de quoi avait parlé Abi-cchi et l'équipe de Seirin. Leur avait-elle donné des infos pour les aider ? Non, c'était impossible. Jamais, elle ne se serait mêlé du Match, même avec Kuroko-cchi, surtout si lui et le bleuté était l'un contre l'autre. Alors pourquoi ? Parce que ses anciens camarades de Teikō étaient là ? Tant de questions auxquelles il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse. Il s'était donné pratiquement à fond, sur la fin surtout, mais ils ont quand même réussi à remettre des points, alors qu'au Collège…

\- _C'était des victoires indiscutables. Pensa-t-il amèrement._

\- _Je croyais que tout ce qui comptait était la victoire ?_

Qu'est-ce la victoire au final ? Il fronça les sourcils à cette question soudaine. C'était débile, c'était quand tu étais l'équipe gagnante évidemment, quand tu avais plus de point que celle adverse. Alors pourquoi c'était si amer ? Il avait tellement l'impression de se répéter et cela l'agacer de ne pas arrêter d'y penser. Ça. Et à Abigaël. Et Akashi Seijūrō. Il se doutait de trop de la raison de la discussion et il devra vraiment lui répondre, avant d'avoir des réprimandes et pire de ce à quoi il pourrait s'imaginait, il se redressa avec mal et attrapa son téléphone mais fut coupé dans son élan par des légers coups à la porte, il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. Plus de minuit. Il fronça les sourcils, qui pouvait bien débarquer à cette heure ? D'autres coups retentirent et il se résigna à se lever, il ouvrit prudemment la porte et fut vraiment surpris de la personne devant ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à cette heure ?

* * *

 **Verdict, chère lectrice ?**

 **Bien ? Nul ? Passable ? Que pensez-vous des caractères des persos ? Je sais qu'ils puissent paraître légèrement OCC, surtout Akashi mais j'espère que c'est pas dérangeant et que c'est quand même un maximum respecté, car je hais les personnages OCC, alors j'espère sincèrement que ça vous va :-)**

 **Je suis désolé si vous croisez des fautes d'orthographe, je me relis comme je vous le dis, mais il y en a toujours qui passe à la trappe malheureusement…**

 **Sinon, les retrouvailles entre les Akashi et les discussions entre les deux ?**

 **La rencontre avec Lucie Heartfilia ?**

 **La vision de Masaomi dans son bureau ?**

 **La fugue d'Abigaël ? *Je vous conseille vivement d'écouter toutes les vocaloides en jap' et ''Aya_me'' sur les chroniques du mal et surtout celles cités plus haut, ainsi que Re-naissance qui sont mes préférés ^^ **

**Puis la vision de Kise ? Le fait qu'il ne soit pas remis de son match ? Son appréhension vis-à-vis d'Akashi ? Qui peut bien lui rendre visite ?**

 **J'attends vos impressions et avis avec impatience, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre de ''Entre l'amour et la raison…'' qui viendra peut-être dans la semaine prochaine ^^  
** **Xoxo :***


	10. Visite Impromptue

**Bonjour chers lecteurs/Lectrices ^^**

 **Je m'excuse de nouveau pour ce long moment d'absence et voici la suite de ''Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connait point…'' en espérant sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaise et que vous passerez un bon moment ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à cette heure ?_

\- Mon chéri, qui est-ce ? Demanda une seconde voix qui arriva devant l'entrée.

Abigaël se sentit mal à l'aise en voyant qu'elle avait malencontreusement réveiller la maîtresse de l'appartement. Celle-ci se frottait doucement les yeux. Elle était habillée d'un peignoir noir autour d'elle et ses cheveux étaient à moitié détachés de son chignon.

\- Ah mais c'est Abigaël, bonsoir. Salua la plus âgée avec un sourire bienveillant en voyant l'une des meilleurs amis de son fils.

\- Je m'excuse sincèrement de venir vous dérangez aussi tard… S'excusa sincèrement Abigaël en s'inclinant poliment.

\- Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? Questionna son ami de collège en fronçant les sourcils, alors que son amie se redressa.

\- Daiki sois-pas aussi rustre et fais donc rentré ton amie, je vais faire du thé. Réprimanda gentiment la maman.

\- Je ne voudrais vraiment pas m'imposer, je vais rentrer finalement. Décida la jeune Akashi.

\- Ne soit pas bête, tu sais que tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous et de plus, c'est hors de question que tu te promènes dans la rue à plus de minuit. Sourit Yumi Aomine avec un ton qui n'accepterait aucun refus, faisant hocher la tête à Abigaël.

La mère du basané se détourna pour se rendre dans sa cuisine. Le scoreur s'effaça pour laisser entrer la sœur de son ancien _Point Guard_. Celle-ci souffla légèrement et un poids se retira sur ses épaules dans l'appartement simple mais accueillant.

\- Je vais enfiler un survêt' et je reviens. Installe-toi. Intima Aomine en se dirigeant dans sa chambre.

Abigaël sourit en le regardant s'éloigner d'un pas traînant. Physiquement, il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il avait grandi mais sa musculature restait proportionnelle au reste et fine malgré tout, bien qu'il ne s'entraînait plus depuis son explosion de talent. Il en ferait bien des jaloux si les gens savaient tout ce qu'il pouvait s'empiffrer et ce, sans prendre un gramme. Déjà qu'il y avait des envieux à cause de ses prédispositions au Basket. Ses cheveux courts étaient toujours d'un bleu foncé et semblait toujours aussi soyeux qu'au Collège. Elle ne put s'empêcher un sourire aux nombres de fois qu'elle y avait passé les mains quand elle venait rendre visite, lorsqu'elle se disputait avec son Nii-chan. L'un des seuls pour qui le rouge ne disait rien lorsque la noiraude et le bleu étaient proches, à une certaine mesure et limite tout de même.

La Lycéenne s'assit sagement sur le canapé d'angle, puis regarda la mère de son ami. La cuisine était à deux pas et celle-ci faisait infuser le thé et préparer le plateau. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique. Yumi était comme une seconde mère pour elle. Gentille, douce, ne supportant aucune injustice et était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour sa famille. Elle avait tout autant un fort caractère et ne se laissait aucunement marcher sur les pieds. Elle ne doutait pas de qui Ao-chan tenait son caractère. Elle avait de beau cheveux lisse ébènes, comme tout japonaise qui se respectait, et qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle était seulement un peu plus grande qu'elle, mais elle dégageait assez de charisme pour qu'on la respecte et qu'on ait confiance en elle.

Elle sortit de sa contemplation lorsque Daiki revint habillé d'un survêtement noir et rouge, ainsi qu'un sweat gris à capuche. Elle soupira en voyant son air blasé, trop contraire à ce qu'il était avant.

\- Cela fait longtemps. Commença le bleu d'une voix lasse, en s'installant à ses côtés à une certaine distance.

\- J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité… Souffla Abigaël en détournant les yeux. Alors que ça fait seulement 4 mois… Finit-elle en chuchotant.

\- Mouais. Répondit-il et un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux joueurs.

Ramenant trop brusquement des souvenirs à Abigaël. Elle détestait cette sensation de ne plus connaître le basané à ses côtés. Autrefois, il n'y aurait eu aucun silence aussi pesant et cette distance insupportable entre eux… Même lorsqu'ils se disputaient ou avait seulement des divergences d'opinion, cela ne s'était produit. Cela la rendait morose et encore plus agacé.

\- Voici le thé. Intervient Yumi en déposant le plateau, faisant légèrement sursauter les deux anciens de Teikō.

\- Merci. Sourit la plus jeune de l'appartement en prenant la tasse tendue.

\- Merci Mams'.

\- Je vais te préparer ce qu'il te faut pour dormir. Daiki, tu lui laisseras ton lit, c'est notre invité. Ordonna doucement Yumi, alors que son fils haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Ça ira, je peux prendre le canapé, ne vous dérangez pas. Refusa poliment la sœur Akashi.

\- Tu crois que tu peux refuser ma proposition ? Questionna Yumi en levant un sourcil. Le canapé n'est pas confortable alors tu ne discutes pas.

Abigaël ne put que s'incliner devant la réprimande du regard ténèbres posait sur elle. La plus âgé esquissa un sourire ravi et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils unique. De ce fait, le silence revint mais en un peu moins tendue grâce à l'humeur de Yumi.

\- Je m'en veux. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si vous m'aviez vraiment invité… Débuta Abigaël, voulant effacer ce sentiment de malaise entre eux.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. La coupa le Basané en baillant sans retenu, la faisant esquisser un sourire.

Aomine prit à son tour sa tasse de thé, bien qu'il n'en raffolait pas. Cependant, celui de sa mère était l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

C'était vrai. Généralement, avant, Abigaël débarquait sans prévenir avant que sa mère ne rentre de son travail d'Hôtesse d'accueil. Cette dernière lui proposait de dîner tous les trois. La plus petite ne repartait que très tard, dès que son aîné commençait à s'impatienter de ne pas voir sa cadette. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à dormir chez lui, et il mettrait sa main à couper qu'Akashi n'était en aucun cas au courant de cela, sinon il en aurait déjà eu des nouvelles.

\- Abigaël… Commença le basané, la faisant le regarder, seulement il fut coupé par l'arrivée de sa mère.

\- Tout est prêt et plié sur le lit de Daiki. Les informa-t-elle toujours avec son sourire chaleureux.

\- Merci Yumi-san. Sourit à son tour la plus jeune.

\- Combien de fois je te l'ai dit de m'appeler Yumi. Soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

La génitrice du scoreur leur souhaita 'bonne nuit' et les laissa entre eux, ayant deviné qu'ils avaient des choses importantes à se dire. Des choses qui étaient la raison de l'éloignement de la jeune fille avec son fils. Celui-ci ne lui ayant rien avoué et s'était renfermé comme une huître. Elle espérait seulement que cela pourrait s'arranger, quoi qu'il soit arrivé dans le passé. Cela serait vraiment triste qu'une amitié comme la leur se termine.

Ses derniers restèrent un moment dans le silence, ne sachant comment rétablir le début de conversation qu'ils avaient plus ou moins commencé.

\- Je suis allé voir le match contre Kaijō et Seirin à Kanagawa. Commença finalement la plus jeune en finissant son thé. Valait mieux commencer par un sujet où elle savait où que cela les mènerait.

\- Aucune importance. Kise a dû leur mettre la misère, comme d'habitude.

\- D'un seul point. Informa la noiraude.

Aomine la regarda et elle le regarda à son tour. Malgré son air blasé, elle vit très bien la lueur de curiosité et de surprise dans ses yeux bleu foncés.

\- Comment cela se fait-il que tu t'y sois rendu ? Akashi était avec toi ? Questionna le Basané.

Le visage de la noiraude s'assombrit en repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à qu'il lui pose ses questions. Aomine ressenti immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas en remarquant son corps tendu, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta d'attendre. Question sentiment, la basketteuse était comme lui et cela ne servait à rien de la brusquer. Et puis, ce n'était pas son genre.

\- Parce que je m'ennuyais et que Ryō-chan m'a invité. Quant à Seijūrō, il n'était pas là. Raconta-t-elle et il sut qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus… Pour l'instant. Kuro-chan a trouvé une autre lumière. Informa Abigaël.

La jeune fille vit le léger froncement de sourcil du basané, elle réprima un sourire.

\- Il s'appelle Kagami Taiga et vient d'Amérique et si je peux te donner un conseil, ne le sous-estime pas trop.

\- J'ai rien à craindre. Le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi-même. Répliqua derechef le basané. Kise a encore du faire trop d'heures supp' à son boulot, c'est tout lui.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression qu'ils m'ont donné. Rétorqua sérieusement Abigaël en fronçant les sourcils au souvenir du match.

\- Et quelle impression t'a donné cet Américain ? Questionna le Lycéen de Tōō, sans donner l'air de vraiment s'en intéresser, comme d'habitude.

\- Pour l'instant, ce Kagami n'est pas à la hauteur contre vous. Seulement, il a un potentiel à ne pas sous-estimer. Il semble s'améliorer à chaque adversaire plus fort que lui et a vraiment failli battre Ryō-chan.

\- Tsk, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ricana narquoisement le basané.

\- Comme si j'avais souvent tort sur le Basket. Provoqua-t-elle tout en fermant les yeux, bras croisés derrière la tête, et se callant davantage sur le canapé, touchant un point sensible.

\- T'insinue qu'un mec me battrait juste parce qu'il a mis à mal, Kise ? Questionna mauvaisement le plus grand en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai seulement dit qu'il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer. Rétorqua la noiraude. Il fait aussi une super équipe avec Kuro-chan et ils m'ont fait penser à toi…

\- Tsk peu importe. Le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi-même. Personne ne peut rien contre moi, même à 4.

Abigaël soupira et ouvrit ses yeux noirs et rouge et fixa le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise chose qu'ils se fassent tous battre. Reviendraient-ils comme avant si c'était le cas ? La plus jeune jeta un coup d'œil à Ao-chan qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées, la tête posait sur son poing, coude sur l'accoudoir du canapé. La victoire de Ryō-chan avait été amère à ce dernier. Peut-être que les victoires de justesse était ce qu'il fallait. Enfin, cela ne serait probablement pas suffisant avec son ami à ses côtés. Mais pour les autres ? Cela les permettraient-ils de se remettre en question, tout comme Ryōta ? Ou comme Aomine, ils se trouveraient des excuses pour expliquer leurs défaites ? Personne auparavant n'avait pu mettre à mal la Kiseki no Sedai. Et entre les prodigues, ils ne savaient pas de quoi leurs collègues étaient capables, évitant de s'affronter à fond à cause de leurs corps qu'ils ne pouvaient pousser aussi loin qu'ils l'auraient souhaité.

La Winter-cup de cette année promettait des matchs passionnants et malgré une appréhension au fond d'elle, elle avait hâte d'y être. Peut-être qu'elle retrouvera enfin ses amis, et ce, grâce à Kuro-chan et Kagami et leurs déterminations.

OoOoOoOoO

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à cette heure ?_

\- Il fallait que je te parle, Kise-kun. Répondit simplement l'arrivant d'une voix familièrement monotone.

\- Rentre dans ce cas, Kuroko-cchi. Invita jovialement le blond en s'effaçant de l'entrée.

Le plus petit ne se fit pas prier et rentra dans le duplex du Mannequin blond, suivit par ce dernier. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du salon qui était tout aussi chaleureux que son ami.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Thé ? Jus de fruit ?

\- Un jus de fruit, s'il te plait. Accepta poliment le bleuté.

\- Assis-toi, je reviens. Intima Ryōta en s'éclipsant dans sa cuisine de type Américaine.

Le Copycat fit chauffer la bouilloire et sortit le jus de fruit du frigo, tout en se demandant la raison de la présence du joueur fantôme. Celui-ci n'était venu que deux ou trois fois lui rendre visite, surtout accompagné d'Aomine-cchi. Mais jamais tout seul. Cela devait être important pour que le joueur vienne chez lui, sans l'avoir prévenu au préalable et à cette heure-ci. Il sortit les sachets de thé de son placard qui se trouvait en hauteur, puis le sucre dans un autre à côté. Peut-être que Kuroko voulait lui parler du match de l'après-midi, après tout, il était parti directement après les salutations sans plus de cérémonie, cette victoire lui restant toujours à travers la gorge. Il ne voyait que cette raison, ou bien…

\- As-tu besoin d'un coup de main ? Questionna une voix atone qui le fit violemment sursauter, et pousser un léger cri de frayeur.

\- Kuroko-cchi ! S'écria Kise d'une voix aigüe, un peu moins masculine qu'à l'habitude. Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'apparaître comme ça ! Je vais vraiment croire que tu le fais exprès. Souffla le blond, une main posée sur sa poitrine, son cœur battant la chamade.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, Kise-kun. Sourit le Lycéen de Seirin.

\- Mouais. Soupira le mannequin, pas vraiment convaincu. J'ai fini, j'arrive. Informa celui-ci en posant la bouilloire à côté du jus de fruit sur le plateau.

Le fantôme et le Copycat retournèrent dans le salon et s'y installèrent, un silence assez gênant s'installa alors que Kise fit le service pour eux deux. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé lorsque…

\- Félicitation pour votre victoire. Gratifia l'ombre en prenant son verre.

\- Merci. Répondit simplement Kise d'une voix lointaine… Quoi ? Demanda ce dernier en sentant le regard insistant de Kuroko.

\- Tu ne te vantes pas ? Questionna-t-il sans laisser apparaître la moindre émotion.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es venu, n'est-ce pas ? Esquiva le mannequin en posant sa tasse, qu'il n'en voulait plus d'un coup.

\- J'irais droit au but, ne t'approche plus d'Abigaël. Prévint le bleuté d'une voix affreusement sérieuse.

\- Faut vraiment que vous arrêtez tous avec ça. Grinça Kise entre ses dents. C'est une amie et elle… Il s'interrompit, faisant froncer les sourcils à Kuroko.

\- Elle… ? Intima le bleuté, fronçant très discrètement les sourcils.

\- Elle s'ennuyait alors je lui ai proposé de venir. Continua-t-il en regardant le fantôme.

\- Kise-kun, on dit ça pour… Pour ton bien. Ajouta prudemment Kuroko.

\- Mon bien ? Répéta le blond en haussant un sourcil.

Le fantôme s'apprêta à s'expliquer lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il le sortit de sa poche et répondit directement à son appelant.

\- Allo ?

\- …

\- Non. Pas depuis le match. Répondit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Kise le regarda en restant silencieux et réprimant sa curiosité.

\- …

\- Oui, pourquoi te mentirais-je ? Elle est sûrement à not… L'ancien terrain de Basket.

\- …

\- Évidemment.

\- …

\- Bonne soirée à toi aussi, Akashi-Kun. Souhaita Kuroko avant de raccrocher. As-tu eu des nouvelles d'Abigaël ? Questionna-t-il avant que le Copycat ne demande quoi que ce soit.

\- Non, elle est venue me voir après notre match mais son chauffeur est arrivé pour rentrer. Raconta le blond. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-il en ressentant une inquiétude pour la plus jeune.

\- Elle est sortie de chez elle et son téléphone est éteint, Akashi-kun est inquiet.

Ni une, ni deux et sous le regard pesant de l'ombre, Ryōta se leva et attrapa son téléphone, puis composa le numéro d'Abigaël, mais il tomba directement sur sa messagerie. Il jura entre ses dents mais tenta de nouveau, mais pas plus de succès. Allait-elle bien et n'avait seulement plus de batterie ? Ou… Non, il ne devait pas penser au pire. Ce n'était pas le genre de la noiraude d'éteindre son téléphone et encore moins de ne pas prévenir son frère. S'était-il passé quelque chose ? Puis, il eut un tilt et un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Le mannequin composa un nouveau numéro sous l'œil inquisiteur du bleuté qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Son interlocuteur décrocha qu'à la quatrième sonnerie.

\- _Il ne changera jamais. Sourit intérieurement Kise._ Salut Aomine-cchi, désolé de te déranger à cette heure.

\- _Qu'est-ce que t'veux Kise ? Demanda cette voix toujours aussi blasé._

\- Akashi-cchi s'inquiète parce qu'Abigaël a éteint son téléphone, est-ce que tu saurais où qu'elle est ? Ou des nouvelles ? Questionna le Mannequin et un silence lui répondit et il crut un instant que le basané avait raccroché. Euh… Aomine-cchi ?

\- _Pourquoi j'aurais des nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il._

\- Parce que je me souviens qu'elle venait souvent te voir. Expliqua Ryōta.

\- _Je ne l'ai pas vu. Informa le Basané, faisant froncer les sourcils au Copycat._

\- D'accord, ça serait cool que tu préviennes Akashi-cchi si c'est le cas.

\- _Ouais, ouais. Fit-il simplement en raccrochant sans plus de cérémonies._

Kise soupira en regardant son téléphone où y était inscrit le nom du scoreur. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. La plus jeune se rendait chez le Basané lorsqu'elle avait besoin de se défouler. Puis, Aomine n'avait pas eu l'air de s'inquiéter pour la noiraude alors qu'après l'Héritier, c'était sans doute ce dernier le plus protecteur avec Abigaël. Au moins, il n'avait pas à s'alarmer.

\- Kise-kun. Appela le fantôme que le Mannequin avait oublié, qui le fit pour la énième fois sursauter.

Il réussit à se calmer et se demanda s'il devait ou non le dire à Kuroko. Si Abigaël n'avait rien dit à son frère c'était qu'il y avait une raison. Il ne voulait pas perdre la confiance de la noiraude. Et s'il devait en croire Midorima-cchi, ne jamais trahir la confiance d'un scorpion car il n'en accordait plus d'autres, et il ne voulait absolument pas que cela se produise. Seulement, il y avait aussi Kuroko-cchi et surtout, Akashi-cchi qui s'inquiétaient pour Abigaël et il ne pouvait les laisser dans l'incertitude ainsi.

\- Elle va bien. Informa seulement le Copycat avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Elle est chez Aomine-kun ? Questionna le bleuté, qui sans surprise, cela ne lui suffisait pas.

\- Non, elle lui a juste envoyé un message mais il ne l'a pas vu. Il préviendra Akashi-cchi s'il l'a voit.

Kuroko fixa Kise intensément comme pour sonder la vérité, mais étonnamment, aucun signe de mensonge dans ses yeux bleus. Pourtant, le bleuté savait qu'il ne disait pas tout. Il connaissait Abigaël mieux que le blond. Lui aussi était au courant du fait que la joueuse aller souvent voir son ancienne lumière, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'elle s'y soit rendu ce soir. Mais il avait confiance au blond et ce dernier ne lui avait jamais menti auparavant. Le fantôme détourna le regard et attrapa ses affaires.

\- Très bien. Je vais rentrer, je t'ai déjà assez dérangé comme ça. Informa le plus petit en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

\- Kuroko-cchi.

\- Écoute Kise-kun… Le coupa celui-ci en se retournant. Il se passe des choses que tu ne pourrais comprendre et qui te feront souffrir. Des choses que même nous, ceux qui la connaissons depuis des années, ne savons pas. Tu es mon ami alors c'est pour ça que je te conseillerais une dernière fois de rester éloigné d'Abigaël.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Questionna Kise en affichant un visage qu'il n'arborait que pour les sujets qui lui tenaient à cœur.

\- Que si tu continues de provoquer Akashi-kun, personne ne pourra rien faire pour toi. Finit-il avec un ton grave.

Le bleuté s'inclina puis sortit du duplex, laissant Kise perplexe de cet avertissement, ou était-ce une menace ? Ou bien les deux ? Il se souvient qu'il lui avait sorti à peu près la même chose lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

\- _Il se passe des choses que tu ne pourrais comprendre et qui te feront souffrir. Des choses que même nous, ceux qui la connaissons depuis des années, ne savons pas._

De quoi pouvait-il parler ? Quelles choses ? Kise s'assit sur son canapé et fixa le plateau d'un œil vide et pensif. Malgré l'avertissement flagrant et avec le sérieux du ton du bleuté, il devrait le prendre en considération. Seulement, sa curiosité lui attirerait probablement des ennuis…

\- _Le destin pourrait être de son côté, s'il ne faisait pas son borné._

Midorima-cchi avait peut-être dit vrai. Ceci dit, il devait savoir, devait comprendre. Il était bien décidé à résoudre l'énigme qui entourait les Akashi.

* * *

 **Voili, Voilou, chapitre terminé ^^**

 **Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de celui-là… Je suis désolé qu'il soit s'y court mais un peu dure la reprise… Dites-moi tout ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **La relation Aomine/Abigael ? Kise/Kuroko ? L'avertissement de Kuroko ? Ce qu'il risque de se passer dans la suite ?**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, faute d'orthographe, incohérence que j'aurais pu faire, ect… Toute critique, mauvaise ou non, est une bonne chose pour ma part.**

 **Dites-moi si vous avez des idées et j'aurais en sorte, si cela est possible de l'intégrer à l'histoire ^^**

 **Je ne sais pas quel prochain chapitre sortira, mais cela sur un des deux autres de Knb comme je l'ai prévenu dans une information que j'ai sorti en nouvelle histoire ^^**

 **Bonne après-midi à vous,  
Xoxo :***


	11. Relations

**Bonjour, bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices ^^**

 **Aucuns personnages ne m'appartient, excepté Abigaël et Akira qui sont de mon imagination ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

Un soupir et un retournement. L'occupant ou plutôt l'occupante du lit se blotti contre le corps chaud à ses côtés.

\- Shi-chan… Murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil en se pelotonnant contre le torse athlétique et robuste.

Abigaël fronça ses sourcils sans ouvrir les yeux, en ne reconnaissant l'odeur de _son_ amour près d'elle. Il était plus suave, boisé et plus animal mais loin d'être désagréable. La peau contre laquelle, elle était plaquée était un peu sèche mais loin d'être déplaisante au touché. La noiraude ouvrit ses prunelles rubis/ténèbres pour tomber sur un visage à la peau basanée, des traits fins et calmes. Un visage doux sans son froncement de sourcil habituel. Ce qui le rendait beaucoup plus humain qu'il n'en avait l'air. Lui rappelant qu'ils n'étaient encore que des gamins, victime de leur talent hors du commun.

La cadette Akashi bailla et s'éloigna du corps brûlant de son ami. Elle s'étira comme un chat et grimaça en sentant de la sueur coulait le long de son dos. Elle avait oublié à quelle point le basané pouvait être un radiateur ambulant, contrairement à son aîné qui avait toujours la peau à température idéale. Elle se maudit pour ne pas pouvoir se passer d'une couverture, même avec une température supérieure à 30°.

Abigaël se raidit brusquement lorsqu'Ao-chan la prit soudainement pour son doudou, se collant à elle tout en passant un bras autour de son ventre et une jambe entre les siennes. Son visage se plongea dans son cou tout en la serrant plus contre lui. Ses cheveux d'un bleu marine lui chatouillèrent la peau et elle frissonna sous la douceur de la chevelure océane, se retenant de laisser échapper un rire sous cette sensation. Elle baissa les yeux sur le _Power Forward_ , ou du moins sur ses cheveux marins qui cachaient son visage. Jamais, elle n'avait été aussi proche du basané. Elle avait déjà eu des rapprochements physiques avec le plus âgé, mais jamais ils avaient été aussi serré physiquement. La veille, ils étaient resté éveillé jusque tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt mâtiné, et ils s'étaient endormis tous les deux sans s'en rendre compte.

Abigaël fixa le plafond en se remémorant leur soirée. Ils avaient discutés de tout, sauf des années du Collège ou celle qui se déroulait. Elle lui avait rapidement justifié sa présence sur le fait qu'elle avait besoin de changer d'air, de s'éloigner de sa famille. La cadette lui avait aussi révélé le plan de mariage de son paternel et tout comme Kise, le basané lui avait assuré fermement en haussant les épaules paresseusement que si son _Nii-chan_ ne souhaitait se marier, alors jamais, il ne le ferait. Ils avaient ensuite rapidement changé de sujet. Jouer à la console, regarder des films de séries B ou autres, se moquant du jeu de certains acteurs et des idées plus que bidons des réalisateurs, scénaristes et tout ce qui composait le casting.

Abigaël n'avait plus pensé à ses problèmes de famille. Puis, un visage éclairé par un sourire éblouissant et entouré par des cheveux or comme les blés, avaient pris place dans son esprit. Inconsciemment, elle toucha sa joue du bout des doigts. Là où un certain mannequin y avait déposé ses lèvres, chastement, avec douceur et sans ambiguïté.

\- _Aucune ambiguïté ? Tu es vraiment sûre de ça ?_ _Murmura sa 'conscience' d'une voix malicieuse et pleins de sous-entendus._

La Lycéenne poussa un soupir en se passant une main dans ses cheveux ébène. Avec douceur et sans brusquerie, Abigaël se dégagea des bras du basané en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son ami. Ce dernier émit un grognement à cette soudaine privation de chaleur. La cadette Akashi sourit avec tendresse alors que la panthère plongea profondément son visage dans son oreiller, passant ses bras dessous. Abigaël remonta la couverture sur le corps d'Aomine, qui était soulevé lentement par le rythme paisible de sa respiration.

Il lui manquait ce garçon amical, souriant du Collège et respectueux de ses adversaires. Et surtout, son sourire bienheureux lorsqu'il avait un ballon de Basket entre les mains. Il y avait seulement lors de leurs one-on-ones qu'il redevenait presque le même, celui qu'elle avait connu lors des premières années. Ils ne prenaient jamais leurs affrontements vraiment au sérieux, mais aucun ne voulait perdre et cela se sentait. Que se passerait-il s'ils en venaient à être vraiment sérieux ? Qu'ils oubliaient qu'ils étaient amis avant d'être des adversaires ?

Abigaël attrapa son sac qui était posé sur le bureau du Basané. Elle roula des yeux en voyant les magazines de charmes ouvert négligemment sur la table basse à côtés. Elle sortit son téléphone et hésita à l'allumer. La noiraude se rétracta au bout de quelques minutes, elle avait bien le temps de reprendre ses histoires de Famille. La Lycéenne n'était pas non plus impatiente de se faire passer un savon, pour sa fugue improvisée.

11h00. Elle avait dormi un peu plus longtemps qu'elle l'aurait pensé et très bien, à sa propre surprise, malgré le peu de temps de sommeil. Elle passa par la salle de bain pour se passer un coup d'eau froide sur le visage, la réveillant entièrement. Elle en sortit et se dirigea dans la cuisine, elle fit un rapide tour d'horizon des yeux et tendit l'oreille, mais aucun son indiquait la présence de la propriétaire des lieux. Abigaël bailla et aperçut une feuille accroché à la porte du bureau grâce à un aimant :

* * *

 ** _Daiki. Abigaël._**

 ** _Je suis partie travailler et je reviendrais que très tard ce soir._**

 ** _Du café est prêt, des pains au chocolat et des croissants se trouvent aussi dans le placard, tout frais de ce matin._**

 ** _Abigaël n'hésite surtout pas à faire comme chez toi, tu fais partie de la famille._**

 ** _Passez une bonne journée, les enfants._**

 ** _Maman._**

* * *

Abigaël sourit tristement. La mère d'Ao-chan était vraiment comme la sienne. Se souciant du bien-être de sa famille. À ouvrir sa porte à qui en avait besoin, et ce, même à quatre heures du matin, comme elle-même l'avait déjà fait. Ce qui était arrivé qu'une seule fois, mais elle l'avait accueilli sans aucune remontrance pour l'heure tardivement matinale, ni de mécontentement d'être dérangée dans son sommeil alors qu'elle travaillait. Abigaël ouvrit les placards où se trouvait un sachet de la boulangerie du coin. Elle n'avait jamais faim dès le réveil mais elle sortit tout de même les viennoiseries. Elle les posa sur le comptoir en marbre pour l'As de Tōō qui avait toujours une faim de loup, lui. La noiraude se servit un café avec deux sucres, puis s'assit au comptoir. Elle touilla paresseusement son café, les yeux dans le vague puis en bu une gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge.

Sa mère. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était plus, alors que 8 années s'étaient écoulées. Sa chaleur rassurante. Son odeur de lys ou de cannelle. Son sourire aimant et chaleureux. Ses étreintes protectrices. La douceur de ses cheveux écarlate et de sa peau hâlés. Ce manque devenait encore plus insupportable avec les années. On lui avait enlevé sa maman, c'était hors de question qu'on lui prenne aussi _son_ _Nii_ - _chan_.

Un grognement sourd la sortit de ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux et se pinça les lèvres pour retenir son rire qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Le basané avait l'air d'un soldat qui avait fait la révolution. Sa chevelure marine était un guêpier sans fin, des épis sur la tête qui partaient dans tous les sens. Des cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux, suite à la courte nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Aomine avait encore les traces marquantes de son oreiller sur sa joue. Il était juste vêtu d'un caleçon, enlevant son pantalon dans la nuit à cause de la chaleur ambiante. Exposant son torse bien dessiné grâce au Basket.

Le _Small Forward_ bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en se frottant paresseusement les yeux. Il sortit un bol avec son prénom d'inscrit, puis le lait du frigo et le chocolat. Abigaël observa ses gestes avec un sourire amusé et d'affection, en posant sa tête sur sa main, coude sur la table. On dirait un petit garçon qui venait de se réveiller, c'était mignon et lui fit oublier que lorsque ce dernier serait parfaitement réveillé, il serait de nouveau le Lycéen arrogant et imbu de lui-même.

Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres, faisant tourner le regard marine du basané qui fronça légèrement les sourcils. La cadette Akashi ne put empêcher un ricanement en s'apercevant qu'il prenait conscience qu'elle avait passé la soirée chez lui. La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de l'As de Tōō, il secoua doucement la tête en baillant de nouveau, tout en attrapant un pain au chocolat, attendant que son bol de chocolat soit chaud.

\- Lut'. Salua-t-il d'une voix grognon.

\- Salut. Rigola doucement la plus jeune.

\- Te fous pas de moi. Grogna-t-il en s'installant face à son amie.

\- Je n'oserais pas, voyons. Se moqua la noiraude avec un sourire faussement innocente.

Aomine grommela dans sa barbe inexistante, maudissant sans vraiment le souhaitait la jeune fille en face de lui. Il plia son coude sur le comptoir et posa sa tête sur sa main, mélangeant le lait et le chocolat. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une bonne soirée comme celle-ci. Certes, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi, mais c'était un bon moment.

L'As de Tōō fronça les sourcils en repensant à la raison de cette 'visite'. Akashi se marier ? La bonne blague. Depuis quand on obligeait l'héritier à faire quoi que ce soit ? Même leur coach à l'époque de Teikō lui avait toujours laissé le champ libre. S'opposant que très rarement aux décisions du _Point Guard_ , même avant son changement de personnalité. Et puis… Aomine posa ses yeux bleu sur la basketteuse qui bailla sans grâce. En voyant les yeux de la cadette la veille lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté, elle ne laisserait pas ça se produire. Il n'était pas aussi observateur qu'un certain Fantôme, mais il était l'un des seuls qui pouvaient se targuer de la connaître. Cependant, un mauvais pressentiment le tiraillait…

\- Un Basket, ça te dit ? S'éleva la voix d'Abigaël.

\- Tu devais pas rentrer le plus tôt possible ? Demanda le basané en enfournant une bouchée de pain au chocolat.

\- Au point où j'en suis. Répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, finissant son café et s'en servant un autre.

\- Si tu veux. Accepta alors le _Power Forward._

Un silence loin d'être désagréable s'installa. Profitant de cette tranquillité entre eux. Après une trentaine de minutes, ils finirent de déjeuner et débarrassèrent le comptoir dans un silence apaisant. Abigaël monta dans l'antre du basané et finit par allumer son portable. Elle le regretta lorsqu'elle vit le nombre de messages et d'appels, venant des deux mêmes personnes. Akira et Seijūrō.

Abigaël leva un sourcil lorsqu'en faisant défiler son menu, elle vit deux appels de Ryō-chan. Elle se rappela soudain celui qu'avait eu Ao-chan. Elle l'avait incité à ne rien révéler au blond. Elle n'avait pas envie que son Nii-chan saches qu'elle était venu chez son ancien coéquipier, du moins, à l'heure qu'il avait été. Il serait furieux lorsqu'elle rentrerait, si elle le faisait. Cette pensée la fit froncer les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir son géniteur, ni Akira et encore moins, Seijūrō. Une pensée qui ne l'avait jamais effleuré, même malgré leurs nombreuses disputes dans le passé. Mais dorénavant...

\- Abigaël. Appela Aomine, la faisant sursauter. J'avais oublié qu'c'était facile d'te faire peur. Railla le basané avec son sourire narquois.

\- J'ai pas eu peur, tu m'as juste surprise. Rétorqua la cadette Akashi, elle se redressa avec un air sûre d'elle en croisant les bras.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Provoqua le plus âgé avec un ricanement moqueur. Akashi m'a appelé, enfin à tenter. Informa-t-il, faisant perdre de sa superbe à Abigaël qui se retourna, poings serrés. Mais j'avais plus d'batterie. Soupira-t-il en attrapant ses affaires de Basket.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soleil se leva à l'horizon. Les rayons orangés et chaleureux traversèrent les rideaux opaque, éclairant un dos nu pâle à moitié recouvert d'une couverture fine et sombre. Les rayons effleurèrent une chevelure écarlate, les faisant légèrement tirer sur le rose. Le faisceau de chaleur caressa la peau, réveillant l'endormi qui se déplaça doucement, jusqu'à rouler sur le dos. Les paupières qui dissimulés des prunelles or et rouge s'ouvrirent, se posant sur le plafond de couleur beige.

Les yeux vairons se posèrent sur la place vide à ses côtés, où aurait dû se trouver une autre personne. Lui, ne pas savoir où _elle_ se trouvait ? Vu l'heure à laquelle il avait remarqué sa 'disparition', elle n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. Shintarō. Atsushi. Tetsuya. Kotarō. Ryōta. Aucun ne savait où se trouvait sa cadette. Jamais, ils n'auraient osé lui mentir, il l'aurait perçu. Quant à Daiki, son téléphone était éteint. Il ne manquerait pas de faire savoir à son ancien coéquipier qu'il se devait d'être joignable à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit.

Le _Point Guard_ se leva et s'habilla d'un jogging noir et enfila un t-shirt de la même couleur. Akashi attrapa son téléphone et aucun message ou appel reçu, le faisant plisser les yeux de mécontentement. Le seul n'ayant pas répondu était Daiki, cela ne l'étonnerait aucunement qu'elle y soit. Combien de fois avait-il été la chercher chez l'As de Teikō ? L'héritier sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans le salon où s'y trouvait déjà son Père accompagné de sa promise, qui discutait calmement entre eux.

\- Seijūrō. Accueillit d'un ton royal le plus âgé, sans un regard pour son descendant.

\- Bonjour, Seijūrō-kun. Salua à son tour Lucie Heartfilia avec un sourire amical.

\- Père. Lucie. Se força le Rouge avec un léger sourire aux lèvres en prenant place à la droite de son géniteur, et face à sa future ex-promise.

\- Abigaël ? Questionna le PDG en posant enfin son regard sur Seijūrō, prenant ce ton qui laissait prétendre qu'il connaissait la vérité.

\- Elle dort. Répondit le _Point Guard_ , en prenant son visage le plus insondable possible, vu l'heure matinale, c'était probablement ce que sa cadette faisait donc, ce n'était en aucun cas un total mensonge.

\- Je suis ravie qu'elle soit rentrée et qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Intervient poliment la blonde, faisant froncer instantanément les sourcils aux deux Akashi, regardant intensément l'Héritière.

\- Comment cela 'rentrée' ? Interrogea le plus vieux des trois, attablés.

\- Hier soir, je l'ai croisé et je voulais m'excuser mais… Commença Lucie en tentant de rien laisser paraître de la peine dans sa voix. Elle est partie, ensuite.

Masaomi ferma les yeux. Donc, Abigaël avait fait le mur. Encore. Sa jeune fille faisait vraiment ce qu'elle voulait, quitte à prendre des risques pour sa vie. Quoi qu'il lui disait, Abigaël était exactement comme sa défunte mère. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré qu'elle ne se fasse pas marcher sur les pieds, contrariait qu'elle puisse se mettre en danger, ou énervait qu'elle n'hésitait pas à le défier. Sa plus jeune fille était une tête de mule et il aurait dû se douter que le mariage prévu, la rendrait encore plus incontrôlable et désobéissante qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- Le savais-tu, Seijūrō ? Questionna le Japonais en regardant son fils.

\- Non. Avoua amèrement le _Point Guard_ en rendant son regard à son père.

Le téléphone de Masaomi résonna dans le salon. Le PDG le sortit de l'avant de son costume trois pièces, il se leva en voyant son appelant.

\- Excusez-moi, je dois m'en aller. Prévint le plus âgé. Seijūrō, tu diras à Abigaël que l'on devra avoir une sérieuse discussion à mon retour. Somma Masaomi avec un froid implacable.

\- Très bien, Père, je lui en ferais part. Concéda l'ancien de Teikō. Quand comptez-vous revenir ?

\- Dans deux jours, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin du confort de Heartfilia-san.

\- Vous le pouvez. Faites bon voyage. Souhaita respectueusement le Lycéen de Rakuzan.

\- À bientôt, Akashi-san. Salua à son tour la blonde Héritière en inclinant poliment la tête.

L'homme d'affaire sortit de la salle en décrochant son mobile, sous les yeux des Héritiers.

\- Que t'as dit, Abigaël lorsque tu l'as croisé ? Questionna Seijūrō en retournant son attention sur Lucie.

\- Qu'elle ne souhaitait pas mes excuses. Lui répondit-elle en finissant son thé.

\- Je connais Abigaël. Sourit légèrement Seijūrō en fermant les yeux. Je connais aussi parfaitement un mensonge lorsqu'on m'en dit un. Rajouta-t-il en rouvrant les yeux et perdant son sourire.

\- Elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle refusait notre mariage. Se résigna l'Héritière en détournant le regard des yeux perçant du rouge.

\- Je comprends parfaitement que tu fasses semblant devant mon Père. Assura l'aîné Akashi, la faisant le regarder. Mais toi comme moi, nous savons que nous ne voulons pas de cette union.

\- Tu sais, Seijūrō-chan, je t'aime bien… Avoua la blonde après un petit moment de silence.

Seijūrō tiqua à l'honnêteté dans le son de sa voix. Cela ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son programme. Avait-elle changé d'avis à leur mariage ? Si c'était le cas, il devait revoir ses plans.

Dans la semaine de leur rencontre, Lucie avait bien fait subtilement paraître qu'elle ne désirait pas se marier à un homme, pour qui elle n'avait aucune affection. Cependant, elle voulait faire plaisir à ses parents qu'elle aimait trop pour les décevoir. Puis, son père était comme l'aîné des Akashi, intraitable pour le bien de son entreprise mais plus encore pour celle de sa famille. C'était pour ceci qu'il ne choisirait jamais n'importe qui pour avoir la main de sa fille. L'héritière avait été sur la réserve les trois premiers jours mais c'était détendu par la suite. Il ne détestait pas Lucie mais il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer, et encore moins l'épouser. La seule qui était dans son cœur, c'était Abigaël et personne d'autre.

\- Je sais que l'on se connait à peine, mais… Je t'apprécie vraiment et j'aimerais réellement apprendre à te connaitre davantage, toi et Abigaël. Avoua timidement Lucie en rougissant à sa déclaration.

\- Jeune maître. Les interrompit Akira en entrant dans le salon, évitant au _Point Guard_ de répondre, remerciant mentalement le Japonais.

\- Oui, Akira ?

\- J'ai à vous parler de quelques choses d'important. Annonça sérieusement le plus âgé.

\- Excuse-moi, Lucie. Sourit le Lycéen de Rakuzan en se levant.

\- Je t'en prie. Lui rendit-elle. Je vais allez me préparer. Akira-san. Salua-t-elle gentiment en s'inclinant poliment.

\- Heartfilia-san. Lui rendit-t-il en s'inclinant à son tour.

Lucie laissa les deux connaissances de longue date. Akashi ne dit rien, il sortit à son tour sans un mot, ni un regard pour l'ami d'enfance de sa mère. Akira le suivit sans rien demander jusqu'à la chambre du fils de Masaomi dans un silence, assez pesant au goût du plus âgé.

\- As-tu eu des nouvelles d'Abigaël ? Questionna l'Héritier, à peine après qu'Akira ait fermé la porte derrière lui.

\- Pas depuis hier soir. Avoua le chauffeur. Elle m'a simplement envoyé un message en disant qu'elle ne rentrait qu'aujourd'hui. Rajouta-t-il avant que Seijūrō ne lui demande. Abigaël-san ne m'as pas dit non plus où elle se rendait.

\- Préparez la voiture, on se rend à Tokyo*. Informa sans sommation le _Point Guard_ de Rakuzan, avec un regard tout aussi glacial que le pôle nord.

\- Tout de suite. Obéit Akira ? Autre chose, jeune maître ?

\- Parfait timing. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autres.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Sourit Akira, captant le remerciement voilé de Seijūrō. La voiture sera prête dans cinq minutes. Informa-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Kuroko-kun, un peu de nerf ! Hurla un certain manager à bout de nerf.

\- Oui, Riko-san. Répondit-il à bout de souffle.

\- Tu dis ça depuis dix minutes et il y a aucune amélioration. Grinça-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, à la fin ? Questionna Riko en levant un sourcil.

\- Rien du tout. Répondit-il en attrapant un autre ballon et se rendant de nouveau sur le terrain.

Riko n'était pas dupe. Kuroko était plus lent, beaucoup plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Quand il n'avait pas le ballon ou n'était pas en exercices, ses yeux étaient dans le vague. Ses coéquipiers et elle-même devaient l'appeler au moins deux fois, pour qu'il daigne leur porter attention. Il ratait une fois sur trois ses passes ou ne les envoyait pas aux bonnes personnes. Ce qui était dans le cas de Kuroko, s'avérait inimaginable. Malheureusement pour elle, Kuroko-kun ne dirait rien sur ce qui le tracassait, même si elle trouvait les meilleures 'tortures' à lui infliger, ils avaient tous plus ou moins essayer, mais en vain.

Après encore heure d'entraînement intensif, il se termina sous ordre de la manager. Les membres de Seirin étaient épuisés de cette séance, mais savait que cela était pour la bonne cause. Les Inter-high commenceraient bientôt et ils ne pouvaient se relâcher. Devaient donner le maximum d'eux-mêmes.

Kagami jeta un coup d'œil à son ombre lorsque celui-ci rentra à son tour dans la douche. Et comme quand il était sur le terrain quelques temps plutôt, le Fantôme était plongé dans ses pensées. Le Tigre poussa un soupir, c'était ainsi depuis qu'ils avaient eu le match d'entraînement contre Kise Ryōta. Il avait bien tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez plus d'une fois, mais le bleuté restait muet comme une tombe. Targuant qu'il n'avait en aucun cas à s'en mêler et que cela ne concernait que ses anciens coéquipiers et lui.

L'Américain ne comprenait pas cette réaction. La Kiseki no Sedai s'était séparé au Collège. Ne se contactaient plus de ce qu'il en savait, excepté avec Kise, qu'ils croisaient souvent dorénavant, à son grand malheur. Le mannequin était une personne beaucoup trop énergique et tactile à son goût et surtout, épuisante. Mais pourtant, ils semblaient encore bien trop liés. Un lien au-delà de sa compréhension. Certes, il ne connaissait pas encore les autres prodigues, mais vu la tension flagrante entre le bleuté et le blond à Kaijō, cela ne devait pas être si différent avec les autres. Pourquoi Kuroko ne voulait pas lui parler des Kiseki no Sedai ?

\- Kagami-kun. Appela la voix monotone de son ombre, le faisant violemment sursauter et recula d'un pas et se cogner contre le mur.

\- Putain Kuroko, j'vais finir par te tuer ! Hurla le bicolore, souffle coupé.

\- Je n'y peux rien si tu étais plongé dans tes pensées. Se justifia le plus petit avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Tu peux parler, toi. Siffla le Tigre en plissant les yeux et commençant à se sécher.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Évita Kuroko en attrapant son sac, Kagami fronça les sourcils en le voyant déjà habillé. Combien de temps était-il perdu dans ses pensées ?

\- Évite d'me prendre pour un con ! S'emporta le Tigre jetant la serviette sur le banc, surprenant Tetsuya qui perdit un peu de son atone. T'joues comme une merde depuis le match d'avec Kise, toujours dans tes pensées et c'est à peine si t'parles à qui qu'ce soit, ça changerait pas vraiment de d'hab' mais là, c'est à peine 10 mots en 1 journée. J'en ai ma claque d'tes conneries et d'tes absences !

Kagami inspira, puis expira pour se calmer. Ses poings tremblaient sous sa colère, son sourcil droit tressautés sous cette émotion. Il était vraiment hors de lui. C'était bien la première fois que le Fantôme voyait sa lumière autant énervé, surtout contre sa personne.

Cependant, Kuroko ne pouvait rien dire à Kagami. C'était une affaire qui se devait d'être discuté entre la Kiseki no Sedai. Et puis, même lui ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait réellement. Peu importe combien de temps ou de fois, il y pensait. Combien de scénario et de possibilité, il se créait. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, pourtant, ce mauvais pressentiment continuait à le tirailler. Le même qu'il avait eu avant le changement des prodigues de Teikō. Cette impression de mal-être depuis la première rencontre Kise/Akashi. Ce même trouble qui s'était intensifié lors de l'appel d'Akashi-kun, concernant Abigaël-kun et sa fuite du manoir Akashi.

\- Kuroko ! Grogna la voix colérique du Tigre qui le fit sursauter à son tour, ce qui n'échappa pas à son ami. Tu recommences ! Signala-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux sous l'agacement.

\- Kagami-kun… Commença le bleuté, cependant, il fut interrompu par sa sonnerie de téléphone.

Le Fantôme poussa un soupir et sortit son mobile, il eut juste le temps de lire le nom de son appelant, que son mobile lui fut brutalement arraché. Il leva ses yeux turquoise pour tomber sur Kagami, fronçant les sourcils en lisant l'interlocuteur, il appuya sur la touche raccroché sans préambule et garda l'appareil dans sa main.

\- C'était Akashi-kun, je dois le rappeler. Annonça le bleuté de sa voix sans émotion.

\- J'en ai rien à carrer, tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Siffla Kagami tout en croisant les bras.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Soupira Kuroko.

\- Arrête de… Débuta le Tigre.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Reformula l'ombre, calmant le fauve qui haussa un sourcil, il ouvrit la bouche. Comment puis-je te dire quelque chose que moi-même, je ne sais pas ? Coupa-t-il en reprenant son téléphone.

Kagami s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau, lorsque la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit sur Shun Izuki, qui ne cacha pas sa surprise à la tension froide dans la pièce. C'était bien trop souvent ses derniers temps, surtout entre l'ombre et la lumière.

\- Vous allez bien ? Interrogea le noiraud en regardant tour à tour l'ombre et la lumière qui se fixaient toujours.

\- Ouais, on parlait de l'Inter-high. Mentit Kagami avec aplomb, surprenant le Fantôme. Bon, on y va ? Commença le Tigre en attrapant son sac, prêt à sortir.

\- Euuh… Kagami. Appela Izuki.

\- Quoi ? Demanda ce dernier en se retournant. Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ?

\- Regarde-toi bien. Ricana le noiraud avant d'exploser de rire, ne pouvant plus se contenir.

Kuroko esquissa un sourire et l'éclat d'Izuki s'intensifia, résonnant plus fortement dans le vestiaire lorsque la lumière rougit en s'apercevant qu'il était encore en tenu d'Adam. Ce dernier marmonna dans sa barbe en s'habillant.

\- Hey Kagami…

\- Ferme-là avec tes jeux de mots pourris. Coupa férocement l'interpellé.

Après cette petite chicanerie qui avait permis de détendre l'atmosphère, les trois coéquipiers sortirent fin prêt et rejoignirent les autres. Ils se rendirent tous dans la bonne humeur au Magi Burger pour se restaurer. Kuroko ralentit progressivement le pas, se faisant totalement oublier de ses coéquipiers, ce qui était loin d'être inhabituel. Cependant, des yeux ténèbres se posèrent sur lui. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et le Lycéen détourna les yeux, soupirant. Le Fantôme sortit son téléphone et l'icône de messagerie vocale clignota.

* * *

\- _Bonjour Tetsuya._

 _Je n'apprécie pas vraiment que l'on me raccroche au nez. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour avoir fait cela. Ainsi que j'espère encore davantage que tu ne savais pas qu'Abigaël se trouvait chez Daiki._

 _Bonne journée._

 _Tetsuya._

* * *

Kuroko ne put empêcher un soupir franchir ses lèvres. Akashi avait toujours eu une totale confiance en ses coéquipiers. Que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du Collège. Avant et après son changement de personnalité. Sauf quand cela concernait Abigaël. Il en avait encore la preuve aujourd'hui. Si Abigaël-kun était avec Aomine-kun, il ne savait pas comment cela se passerait avec son ancien _Point Guard_. Il aurait dû se douter que c'était un endroit où qu'elle aurait trouvé refuge. Comment cela se faisait-il que l'aîné Akashi ne soit au courant que le lendemain ? Lui, qui était si absolu ?

Soudainement, il fronça les sourcils en repensant à sa visite impromptue chez le Mannequin. Lui avait-il menti ? Il avait eu cette impression de non-dit venant de l'As de Kaijō. Kise-kun l'avait-il deviné ? Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ? Kuroko avait-il sous-estimé la relation entre Abigaël-kun et Kise-kun ? L'ombre de Seirin appela son ancienne Lumière, il tomba sur sa messagerie après plusieurs sonneries.

* * *

\- _Bonjour, Aomine-kun._

 _Akashi-kun est au courant qu'Abigaël-kun était chez toi la nuit dernière. Il est très probablement en route pour venir la chercher. Tu devrais l'appeler si tu reçois mon message._

 _Bonne journée, Aomine-kun._

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les paniers qui grinçaient, des dribbles sur le terrain de plein air, des souffles erratiques, des respirations haletante et irrégulières. Soudain, un bruit sourd accompagné d'un grognement de douleur se fit ensuite entendre.

\- Gël, ça va ? Questionna Aomine en s'approchant de la plus jeune.

\- Ouais, je suis juste mal retombé. Souffla-t-elle en se relevant.

Abigaël gémit de douleur lorsqu'elle s'appuya sur sa cheville, qui lâcha instantanément sous son poids. Le basané passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir debout. La cadette Akashi sautilla pour rejoindre le banc, accompagné de son ami. Qui agacé de la lenteur, prit la rapide décision de passer son second bras sous les jambes de la plus jeune pour la porter. Celle-ci ne put empêcher un cri de surprise à cette initiative, et passa ses bras autour du cou du basané.

\- Ao-chan ! Réprimanda la noiraude.

\- Si je te laisse marcher, on est encore là demain. Railla Aomine avec un rictus sarcastique.

Abigaël n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle sentit le bois du banc sous ses fesses. Elle eut une grimace lorsque son pied se posa au sol. Aomine s'agenouilla et tâta la cheville blessée, avec une douceur que peu de personne n'aurait pu le croire capable. Dont lui-même.

\- Arrête ! Siffla Abigaël en esquivant les doigts de l'As de Tōō.

\- Elle a l'air foulé. J't'avais dit qu't'étais pas assez échauffé. Provoqua Aomine en s'asseyant à ses côtés et sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac.

\- Roh ça va. Grommela la plus jeune. C'est juste un mauvais coup, t'es pas médecin. Soupira Abigaël en prenant la bouteille que lui tendait le _Power Forward_.

\- Toi non plus. Rétorqua Aomine en se relevant pour s'étirer. J'vais m'faire tuer par Akashi.

\- J'm'en tape de c'que peux penser Seijūrō, c'est pas lui qui s'est fait mal ou toi, qui en est la cause. Répliqua Abigaël en massant doucement sa cheville.

Cette remarque acerbe tendit Aomine qui se tourna pour observer Abigaël, son habituel froncement de sourcil sur le visage. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler de son aîné de la sorte. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté que la fratrie Akashi avait des désaccords et qu'il se prenait le bec. Cependant, Abigaël n'avait jamais eu autant d'amertume vis-à-vis de son aîné, pour n'importe quelle raison que ce soit. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Certes, il y avait ce mariage de prévu et il comprenait qu'elle soit sur les nerfs, mais ce n'était en aucun cas la faute du rouge. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de malaise ? La sonnerie du portable du basané retentit dans le silence qui s'était installé. Ce dernier le sortit de son sac, et soupira.

\- C'est Tetsu. Informa l'As de Tōō sans regarder la plus jeune.

\- Tu réponds pas ?

\- Pas envie. Répondit-il en posant son téléphone sur le banc et retourna sur le Terrain.

Abigaël releva les yeux de sa cheville. Elle observa son ami dribbler, dunker, tirer à la ligne des lancers francs ou pour des 3 points. Sans en louper aucun, sans aucun sourire de fierté, ni de contentement. C'était affolant de voir à quel point son jeu avait progressé sans aucun entraînement. Celui qu'on surnommait la Panthère n'avait aucunement perdu de son agilité, sa vitesse, son aisance avec un ballon dans les mains et sa précision hors du commun. Elle avait toujours admiré la façon de jouer d'Ao-chan. C'était lui qui l'avait initié au Street Basket, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu améliorer davantage son jeu. Chacun des membres de la Kiseki no Sedai lui avait appris énormément de chose. Ils étaient bien plus que ses meilleurs amis, c'était aussi des frères. Et pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle savait que Kagami et Kuroko étaient ses espoirs pour revoir les anciens du Collège comme ils étaient auparavant. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Comme pour Kise Ryōta qui commençait à se remettre en question, dû à son amer victoire contre l'ombre et la lumière de Seirin.

\- Abigaël. Appela une voix qui la fit se raidir aussitôt et perdre son sourire. Elle se retourna lentement et croisa des yeux vairons aussi glacials que l'Antarctique.

\- Seijūrō. Souffla-t-elle, non ravie qu'il soit présent.

\- Daiki. Salua l'aîné Akashi alors que le basané s'approcha des Héritiers, l'air détaché et indifférent à l'apparition soudaine, mais pas pour autant surprenante, de son ancien Capitaine.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou la fin de ce chapitre ^^**

 **J'ai fait quelques recherches et le trajet entre Tokyo et Kyoto dure moins de 3h. Le train est jusqu'à 20h30, mais je voulais absolument ce moment entre notre Aomine national et Abigaël, alors j'ai dû faire quelques modifications. En espérant que cela ne vous dérangera pas ^^**

 **Vous connaissez l'adage habituelle, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vos impressions, avis et si des choses vous dérangent. Cela m'aidera à m'améliorer pour la suite de l'histoire ^^**

 **La relation entre Abigaël/Aomine ? La confrontation entre Kagami et Kuroko ? Les mauvais pressentiments de Kuroko ? La relation entre Akashi et Lucie, et son apparente affection ?**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère à bientôt,  
Xoxo :***


	12. Tensions Glaçante

**Bonsoir, ou Bonjour selon l'heure que vous lirez ce chapitre ^^**

 **Excusez-moi d'avoir été si longue et le chapitre soit court, c'est le temps de me remettre dans le bain concernant toutes mes histoires et la nouvelle que j'ai commencé ^^**

 **Les personnages de m'appartiennent toujours pas…**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :***

Dans les chapitres précédents :

 _Abigaël et Seijūrō entretiennent une relation beaucoup plus que fraternel. Aucun de leurs proches ne sont au courant à l'exception d'Akira, le majordome et ami de la famille Akashi. Suite à la nouvelle du mariage de l'aîné des Akashi, des tensions et des querelles se créent dans la famille, Abigaël n'acceptant aucunement cet événement et bien décidé à l'empêcher quoi qui lui en coûtait._

 _Suite à une énième confrontation avec son aîné et des retrouvailles intense entre l'aîné et la cadette, Abigaël quitte le manoir et se rend chez son ancien ami, Aomine Daiki qui l'héberge pour la nuit, ne prévenant personne et retrouvant petit à petit le lien qui l'unissait à l'As de Tōō._

 _Pendant ce temps, Kuroko retrouve son ancien coéquipier, Kise Ryōta pour le prévenir de garder ses distances avec Abigaël, qui lui créeront que des problèmes. Ce fait intriguait davantage le blond mais le bleuté resta évasif ce qui le dissuadait aucunement de vouloir connaître encore plus les Akashi, bien au contraire._

 _Le lendemain, les deux anciens de Teikō décidèrent de faire quelques matchs et ils furent très vite rejoint par Akashi, annonçant une confrontation loin d'être des plus agréable._

 _\- Abigaël. Appela une voix qui la fit se raidir aussitôt et perdre son sourire. Elle se retourna lentement et croisa des yeux vairons aussi glacials que l'Antarctique._

 _\- Seijūrō. Souffla-t-elle, non ravie de sa présence._

 _\- Daiki. Salua l'aîné Akashi alors que le basané s'approcha des Héritiers, l'air détaché et indifférent à l'apparition soudaine, mais pas pour autant surprenante, de son ancien Capitaine._

* * *

\- Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ? Soupira la noiraude mais plissa les yeux en avisant les Lycéens à quelques pas d'eux et habillés avec l'uniforme de Rakuzan. Tellement prise dans son affrontement avec son ami qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils avaient des spectateurs, spectateurs qui ne cachaient absolument pas leur admiration et curiosité.

\- Peu importe. Répondit-il en plissant dangereusement les yeux, elle ne détourna pas les siens, bien qu'il soit plus que furieux et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ce regard posé sur elle. Daiki, veille que ton portable sois toujours à porter de main, que cela ne se reproduise plus. Avertit-il en fixant le Basané avec contrariété et une rancune palpable. On rentre. Ordonna-t-il en se retournant, sans laisser le temps à son ancien As de répondre, ce qui énerva le bleu mais au vu de l'état de nerf avancé de son ancien coéquipier, valaient mieux pour lui qu'il se tienne tranquille et qu'il ferme sa gueule pour une fois. Qui n'était absolument pas le cas d'une certaine noiraude...

\- Et si j'ai pas envie ? Siffla la plus jeune, faisant se stopper net son aîné qui tendit Aomine.

\- Abigaël-san, s'il vous plaît. Intervient Akira avec un air presque suppliant, la faisant grincer des dents.

La cadette hésita. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de rentrer maintenant, surtout qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait. Seijūrō était resté beaucoup trop calme à son goût et ça n'était jamais bon signe, surtout avec les circonstances. Elle avait découché, n'avait pas prévenue et c'était rendue chez Ao-chan qui n'habitait pas la porte d'à côté.

Dès qu'ils seraient rentrés au manoir, elle en prendrait pour son grade, ça s'était sûr et certain. Puis, il y avait Lucie qu'elle avait juste envie de flanquer à la porte de chez elle. Ses pensées s'assombrirent dangereusement en pensant à la blonde.

\- Très bien. Grogna-t-elle en attrapant son sac. C'est qu'une partie remise Ao-chan. Sourit-elle et il lui rendit très imperceptiblement.

Abigaël se leva mais retomba assise en ne pouvant empêcher un gémissement de douleur franchir ses lèvres. Akashi se retourna immédiatement à ce son tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Gaël, ne force pas. Prévint sérieusement le Basané en reportant toute son attention sur la plus jeune, ne faisant pas attention qu'il avait employé le surnom qu'il lui donnait à l'époque du Collège. C'est peut-être plus qu'une simple foulure.

Abigaël ne répondit pas et soupira en tentant de se lever mais la douleur lui prit soudainement toute sa jambe, la faisant grimacer. C'est pas vrai, elle était maudite. La noiraude se leva en faisant attention à ne pas trop s'appuyer sur sa cheville. Aomine voulu l'aider, cependant, Akashi fut plus rapide et passa ses bras sous les jambes de sa cadette pour la soulever, mais contre tout attente, cette dernière le repoussa brusquement.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Cracha-t-elle en le fusillant des yeux, commençant une conversation silencieuse et houleuse entre eux deux, la tension palpable à des kilomètres à la ronde et crispant les présents. La première fois que la fratrie était autant en tension. Une chose qu'ils auraient jamais cru voir un jour, ou même imaginés.

\- Je vais vous aider, Abigaël-san. Intervient de nouveau Akira en s'approchant doucement de la plus jeune, qui hocha la tête sans quitter les yeux vairons, se reprenant de sa surprise.

Le majordome passa ses bras sous ses jambes et la souleva délicatement et lentement en faisant très attention à sa cheville blessée. Celle-ci soupira pour la forme, détestant paraître si faible et surtout devant l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Abigaël passa ses bras autour du cou de son Père de cœur en maudissant pour la énième fois sa poisse.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me porter. Sourit-elle malgré tout.

\- C'est pas comme si vous pesiez 60 kilos. Ironisa-t-il avec amusement, faisant doucement ricaner la plus jeune, alors qu'elle le sentit prendre la direction de la voiture. Elle n'oublia pas de saluer Ao-chan par-dessus l'épaule d'Akira d'un signe de main, puis... Je suis désolé… Murmura-t-elle en plongeant son visage dans le cou du plus âgé, devenant plus sereine par la chaleur chaleureuse qu'il dégageait.

\- C'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, tu m'as prévenu… Pour une fois. Soupira-t-il en ouvrant la portière et déposa doucement son précieux fardeau sur le siège arrière. Même si je dois vous dire que je pensais que vous seriez chez cet adolescent blond. Avoua soudainement le Majordome, faisant hausser un sourcil à la plus jeune.

\- Et pourquoi ? Questionna Abigaël, surprise qu'il ait pu penser ça.

\- Vous aviez l'air proche lorsqu'il vous a raccompagné. Répondit prudemment Akira en voyant sa mine défensive.

\- Il n'a juste pas voulu que je rentre seule, je suis aussi proche de lui que d'Ao-chan. Expliqua la Noiraude.

Son regard ce perdit soudain dans le vide. Repensant malencontreusement au baiser sur la joue que lui avait posé Ryō-chan, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses doigts frôlèrent légèrement l'endroit. La noiraude se rappela bien malgré elle la douceur de ce geste, la chaleur de ses lèvres et son sourire tendre et affectueux qu'il lui avait adressé. Lui faisant oublier _son_ Nii-chan, son manque et la rage qui la consumaient à chaque jour qui passait… Akira fronça les sourcils, puis avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, l'aîné Akashi arriva et très mécontent.

\- On y va. Grinça-t-il, sortant _sa_ sœur de ses souvenirs.

Celle-ci soupira en rentrant ses jambes dans l'habitacle, tandis qu'Akira prit place derrière le volant dans un silence de mort. Aucun des deux héritiers ne s'adressèrent la parole pendant tout le long du trajet. Abigaël avait son coude posé sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre et fixait le paysage sans vraiment le voir. Elle n'était pas habituée à un froid pareil en compagnie de son aîné, bien au contraire. Elle préférait de loin qu'il pète un plomb contre elle, que cette indifférence qui l'éloignait petit à petit. Elle ne supportait pas une telle distance entre eux. Certes, elle ne voulait pas le voir et ni lui parler après tout ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait passé une trop bonne journée pour la finir sur une dispute, mais si près de lui…

\- _Ouvre les yeux. Murmura cette voix avec détresse. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._ _Finit-elle_ _en_ _s'estompant_ _progressivement._

Abigaël jeta un rapide coup d'œil à _son_ Nii-chan qui regardait par sa fenêtre, sourcils froncés et son poing soutenant son visage. Pour la première fois, elle n'arrivait pas à lire en lui et à ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Ses poings se serrèrent à en faire blanchir ses phalanges. Tout ceci c'était à cause de cet blondasse et de son géniteur. Depuis l'annonce de ce foutu mariage, tout partait en vrille et si cela continuait, elle perdrait bien vite les pédales ou pire… _Son_ Nii-chan.

Après deux bonne heures interminable, les trois occupants du Manoir Akashi passèrent les grandes barrières qui séparaient le Manoir du monde extérieur. La noiraude se crispa en apercevant son géniteur. Ce dernier se tenait dans toute la splendeur qui le caractérisait autant. Posture droite et altier. Bras croisés sur son torse et bien campé sur ses jambes. Sa prestance imposante et majestueuse. Son aura puissante et insaisissable. Son regard était inflexible et ses prunelles ébènes impénétrable, toute émotion était indéchiffrable dans ses iris de même couleur que les siennes. Était-il capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit ?

Akira stoppa la voiture. Seijūrō sortit de la voiture sans un mot et sans un regard pour _sa_ Cadette, agaçant davantage cette dernière. Elle ne fit pas un geste lorsqu'Akira sortit à son tour et contourna la voiture pour ouvrir sa portière.

\- Sur un pourcentage de 1 à 100 ? Questionna-t-elle sans esquisser le moindre mouvement et fixant le dos de _son_ aîné qui rejoignait leur paternel.

\- 90. Répondit-il sans hésiter, la faisant grimacer. Et seulement parce que tu n'as rien et…

\- Les 90 sont surtout parce que je ne suis pas la chienne obéissante qu'il espérait et que je suis pas aussi parfaite que cette p… Lucie. Siffla-t-elle en sortant de l'habitacle, ignorant la douleur et Akira la soutient en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Explication. Somma autoritairement son géniteur, d'un ton sans appel et impitoyable.

Oui. Elle allait se faire défoncer.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou, chapitre fini ^^**

 **Encore désolé pour la longueur mais les autres seront plus long. Je ne sais pas quand les prochains sortiront mais j'essayerais de les écrire le plus rapidement possible :-)**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

 **Les ''retrouvailles'' entre Abigaël et Seijūrō ? La tension entre eux ? Cela va-t-il s'arranger ?**

 **Comment la confrontation avec Masaomi va se passer ? Et avec Lucie ?**

 **Des avis et des suppositions pour la suite ? Comment Seijūrō va-t-il empêcher le mariage ? Va-t-il y parvenir ? Abigaël réussira-t-elle à supporter Lucie ? Se rapprochera-t-elle davantage de Kise ?**

 **Dites-moi tout, critiques positive ou non, tant qu'elles soient constructive, cela permettra de m'améliorer ^^ Ainsi que si vous avez des idées et je ferais en sorte de l'intégrer à l'histoire ^^**

 **Nouvelles histoires mais sur Naruto, n'hésitez pas non plus à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **Bonne soirée à tous et j'espère à bientôt,  
Xoxo :***


End file.
